La Ley Del Hielo
by BattousaiKamiya
Summary: AU/Los Zorros son el mas temido equipo de Hokey de Japón, agresivos dentro y fuera del hielo, y depende de la relacionista Kaoru Kamiya cambiar esto, sin embargo lo más complicado será hacer cambiar al seductor y egolatra capitan Kenshin Himura
1. Chapter 1

Pues como todas sabemos Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki y a Shueisha.

Esta historia es un universo alterno, en donde me he acercado a la historia de Deirdre Martin, en la que me inspiro y eventualmente baso, encontraran personajes, todos de Rurouni Kenshin, con parejas un poco locas.

Con todo mi amor les presento esto ojala lo disfruten y me cuenten su opinión:

Capítulo 1

¿Cuántas mujeres podrían presumir que el entrar en un vestuario lleno de deportistas forma parte de su trabajo? ¿No muchas verdad? aunque tampoco existen muchas mujeres con un trabajo como el de Kaoru Kamiya.

Wikipedia define las Relaciones públicas como la disciplina encargada de gestionar la comunicación entre una organización y un mapa de públicos clave para construir, administrar y mantener su imagen positiva. Es una disciplina planificada y deliberada que se lleva a cabo de modo estratégico.

Kaoru había sido contratada por la Corporación Saeki para reconvertir la reputación de los Zorros, el equipo de Tokio que competía en la Liga Nacional de hockey. Para decirlo con buenas palabras y siendo amables, los integrantes del equipo eran famosos por jugar duro tanto sobre el hielo como fuera de él. Algo que se había hecho más evidente que nunca en la última temporada, después de hacerse con la copa del campeonato por primera vez en dos décadas.

Todo el mundo sabe que los hombres son hombres, pero estos pasearon la Copa por diversos locales de strip-tease de Tokio, donde disfrutaron del extraño y singular placer de contemplar cómo señoritas con cubre pezones y poca cosa más «actuaban» con lo que muchos consideraban el Santo Grial de los deportes en ese país. Peor aún, corrían rumores sobre la existencia de una fotografía en la que aparecían unos cuantos jugadores junto a la Copa, con pajitas de plástico pegadas a la nariz y la cabeza inclinada en acto de reverencia para esnifar de un montoncito de cocaína. No es de extrañar que el malhumorado y nuevo jefe de Kaoru, Seijuro Hiko, el Toro, engullese medicamentos para la acidez como si de agua mineral se tratara. El equipo era una verdadera pesadilla para cualquier profesional de las relaciones públicas.

Y a Kaoru le pagaban muchísimo dinero para cambiar todo eso.

Abriéndose camino entre el bullicioso grupo de periodistas que revoloteaba por el luminoso vestíbulo de suelo que daba acceso al vestuario, Kaoru se armó de valor pensando en lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta: cuerpos masculinos desnudos y sudorosos. Muchos. Hombres grandes y musculosos riendo y bromeando entre ellos, sacudiéndose los traseros con las toallas. Hombres saliendo tranquilamente de la ducha. Hombres haciendo estiramientos, masajeándose unos huesos castigados por la batalla. El día anterior había conocido a aquellos hombres en las mismas circunstancias —a todos, excepto a su capitán, Kenshin Himura, que empezaba las sesiones de entrenamiento un día después—. Hiko había hecho las presentaciones y ninguno de ellos se había mostrado incómodo en absoluto por deambular completamente desnudo o medio vestido delante de una delicada relacionista pública. Kaoru, por otro lado, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar el irresistible deseo de mirar, boquiabierta y salivando, los físicos perfectamente esculpidos de aquellos tipos. Y se aseguró, además, de mantener la mirada situada en todo momento al norte del ecuador.

Una vez dentro del vestuario, se encontró con la misma escena que el día anterior. Algunos de los jugadores se habían repantigado medio desnudos en los bancos de madera situados frente a las taquillas y charlaban entre ellos. Otros estaban sentados en una mesa grande y rectangular que se encontraba en un rincón del vestuario, tragando vasos descomunales de Gatorade que se servían de unas jarras enormes. Unos cuantos la saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza; algunos, pensó, apartaron la vista expresamente. Aunque era septiembre, época de pretemporada, los Zorros estaban claramente mentalizados en ganar de nuevo la Copa. Respiró hondo, intentando ignorar el penetrante e inevitable olor a sudor masculino, se acercó al banco situado en el centro del vestuario y se encaramó a él. Entonces, con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir, se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. La estancia se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

—Escúchenme, muchachos. Ahora que he conseguido captar su atención, tengo que informarles que necesito su ayuda.—

Echó un vistazo al vestuario, procurando establecer contacto visual con todos los jugadores —Como ya todos sabemos la organización de los Zorros ha sido adquirida recientemente por Saeki, una empresa que se enorgullece de ofrecer al público diversión para toda la familia.—

La estancia se llenó de abucheos y risitas. —Saeki quiere unos Zorros ganadores tanto dentro como fuera del hielo, y con esto me refiero a que le gustaría que cada uno de ustedes ofreciera alguna cosa a la comunidad para la que juega. —

Agitó los papeles que llevaba en la mano —Esto es una agenda de los actos de beneficencia que se llevarán a cabo en la ciudad a lo largo del próximo año. He subrayado todos aquellos que no coinciden con las fechas de los partidos y sus viajes. Me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes se apuntara para asistir mínimo a tres.-

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? — tentó una voz desafiante e irritante con un marcado acento canadiense.

—Si no lo hacen, les patearé el trasero y créanme, soy muy capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez sea pequeña, pero soy fuerte.—

Los jugadores se rieron con el chiste y Kaoru se relajó un poco. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera, debajo de su traje chaqueta estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, algo que había aprendido a ocultar con gran profesionalidad después de muchos años de práctica, claro nunca había tenido una audiencia tan cómoda con su desnudez.

—Hablando de patadas en el trasero, sólo quiero recordarles que nadie puede hablar con la prensa sin el permiso de la agencia de relaciones públicas, ¿entendido? No me importa si algún periodista los para a la salida del supermercado y les pregunta si es allí donde compráis habitualmente la comida. Todo, todo, tiene que pasar por mi aprobación. No sólo eso pero, y que Dios no lo quiera, si matan a alguien, si están robando sus casas, si alguien sufre un infarto ni se les ocurra llamar a emergencias, llámenme a mi!. Por eso ayer les di a todos mi número de celular. Espero que lo utilicen, sea de día o de noche, Y ahora volvamos al tema que tenemos entre manos.-

Les lanzó una mirada rápida y decidida

—Apuntarse ahora a tres actos les salvará del fastidio de tenerme persiguiéndolos durante el resto de la temporada... algo por lo que me pagan espléndidamente.— Más risas —¿Qué me dicen?-

No esperaba que se apuntaran en masa o que se mataran por ser el primero, aunque sí esperaba que hubiera unos cuantos dispuestos a ceder un poco. Pero el vestuario se llenó de un gélido silencio. Pasó un segundo. Dos. Tres, más, (quizás una planta rodadora del desierto) El corazón de Kaoru empezó a acelerarse, las palmas de sus manos a humedecerse. Respiró hondo otra vez, para tranquilizarse «Puedes hacerlo», se repitió mentalmente. Viendo que el silencio se prolongaba se llenaba de ansiedad y exasperación.

—Vamos, muchachos, no lo hagan más complicado de lo que ya es —dijo para animarlos u ¿obligarlos? -O se apuntan, o empezaré a anotar nombres al azar. Ustedes eligen.

Vio cómo la mirada colectiva pasaba de repente de examinarla de ella a alguna cosa que había a su izquierda y que al parecer resultaba fascinante para todos. Miró hacia allí. Se trataba del capitán Kenshin Himura (en todo su esplendor), con una toalla blanca anudada a nivel de la cintura, su cuerpo duro como una piedra brillante aún debido a la humedad de la ducha. Llevaba el pelo rojo peinado en una coleta alta y sus ojos violetas, centellantes, lanzaban una mirada profunda, dura y excesivamente severa. Lo que la hizo sentir diminuta, pese a seguir instalada en lo alto del banco, Kaoru tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no verse superada por la sensación de mareo que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Le sonrió con educación.

—¿Capitán Himura?

—el mismo.— Respondió también con educación pero a la defensiva. Kaoru bajó con cuidado del banco y le tendió la mano. Kenshin la aceptó y la saludó con un breve y firme apretón. La mano de Kaoru parecía la de una muñeca comparada con la de él y no pudo evitar pensar en que aquel hombre podía hacerle picadillo en ese momento si quisiera. Lo que, gracias a Dios, no hizo…. Por ahora.

—Soy Kaoru Kamiya

—Sé quién eres. —Cruzó sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho y siguió mirándola, desafiante, expectante.

—Estaba explicando a sus compañeros de equipo que, como parte de nuestros esfuerzos por mejorar las relaciones de los Zorros con la comunidad, la corporación Saeki querría que cada jugador se apuntara a un mínimo de tres actos benéficos. ¿Tal vez podría abrir camino y apuntarse primero?

—No.

Kaoru pestañeó.

—Pero…

—No. —Se dirigió a su taquilla caminando con grandes zancadas y empezó a vestirse.

Hiko le había comentado que era un cabrón arrogante y poco colaborador. Y ahí tenía la prueba. Decidida a ignorar su negativa, se volvió hacia los jugadores.

—Sigamos —dijo sin alterarse—, ¿hay alguien que esté interesado en apuntarse?

—Yo me apunto —dijo una voz desde atrás.

Aliviada, Kaoru se puso de puntillas y miró por encima de aquel mar de cabezas muy por encima de la suya para ver quién había hablado. Se trataba de Soujiro Seta, un tipo de cabello castaño y alegre expresión que era uno de los segundos capitanes del equipo. Lo había conocido el día anterior y había quedado encantada con lo bien que se expresaba y de su dulce sonrisa. A decir verdad, no esperaba mucho del departamento de cerebros en lo que a esos muchachos se refería pues al fin y al cabo, eran jugadores de hockey. Se ganaban la vida persiguiendo un pequeño disco de caucho sobre una pista de hielo, recibiendo y provocando contusiones severas a otros sujetos. ¿Qué inteligencia o cultura cabía esperar?

Soujiro se adelantó, cogió la lista de manos de kaoru muy delicadamente y, después de examinarla por encima, anotó sus iniciales junto a tres actos.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó. Kaoru se percató de la mirada de enfado que le lanzaba a Kenshin Himura, a la que el capitán respondió encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Viendo que nadie se movía, Soujiro suspiró.

—Lo he intentado —le dijo a Kaoru, encaminándose hacia la ducha. Era evidente que los chicos del equipo captaban las indirectas de su amado líder. Si el gran Kenshin Himura creía que no merecía la pena apuntarse a actos de caridad, ellos lo creían también. «Que Dios me ayude», pensó.

Tendría que emplearse mucho más de lo que se imaginaba para conseguir pulir a aquellos chicos. Sobre todo si tenía que enfrentarse al capitán Himura para conseguirlo.

—Está bien— dijo Kaoru, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular —Si no se apuntan hoy, volveré mañana, y pasado, y el otro, hasta que se apunten. Para eso me pagan. –

Con su amenaza cerniéndose en el ambiente, vio que se acercaba a ella el prodigio alemán. Yukishiro Enishi, una auténtica sorpresa para ella. Hiko le había advertido que los jugadores extranjeros solían recelar de las actividades de relaciones públicas porque no se sentían muy seguros con el idioma. Les daba mucho miedo involucrarse en cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerlos en un apuro. Evidentemente, Enishi era la excepción a la regla.

—Hola— dijo con cuidado y con un acento muy marcado, su inocente cara de niño tremendamente seria —Soy Yukishiro Enishi. Puedes llamarme como tú quieras.

—Hola —dijo cordialmente Kaoru —Encantada de conocerte.- El hizo un ademán en dirección a la hoja que ella tenía en la mano.

—Quiero apuntarme.

—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre el tipo de actos que te gustarían más?-

—Algo con chicas— declaró, sus ojos azules se iluminaron —Algo con muchas, muchas chicas.-

Kaoru se echó a reír.

—Normalmente hay mujeres en todos ellos. ¿Quieres participar en una partida de golf? ¿Una cena de etiqueta?-

—Sí, una cena.—

Se acercó a ella, como si fueran a compartir un secreto —Tú también estarás, ¿no?-

—Sí.-

—¿Querrías salir con mí?-

Kaoru tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que lo que quería decir era «¿Querrías salir conmigo?». O esperaba que fuera aquello lo que pretendía decir. Le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión. Pero de momento, tengo mucho trabajo.-

—Sí, de acuerdo— dijo él con cierta impaciencia, y se alejó. Era una preciosidad adorable. Y Saeki estaba seguro de que estaba destinado al estrellato. Pero parecía un poco... infantil. Definitivamente no era su tipo.

Las cosas empezaron a relajarse y el vestuario a vaciarse. Los jugadores se marcharon en grupos de dos o tres. Kaoru vio a Kenshin Himura por el rabillo del ojo, vestido ya, cargándose al hombro la bolsa de gimnasia. Se había puesto unas gafas de sol y a punto estaba de irse cuando lo abordó.

—¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo?

Kenshin se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y la miró con cierta exasperación.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora por la cabeza?

—Bueno, lo siguiente. Ya que eres el capitán del equipo, seré sincera contigo. Me han contratado para realizar un cambio de imagen del equipo.-

—No necesitamos ningún cambio de imagen.-

—Eso es discutible. A la corporación Saeki, el actual propietario del equipo, como muy bien sabes, no le gustó nada cómo os comportasteis después de ganar la Copa la pasada temporada.-

Él reprimió una sonrisa burlona.

—Compartimos la Copa con la ciudad. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

—La paseasteis por clubes de striptease.— Kaoru se dio cuenta de inmediato de que le había tocado la fibra sensible... pero la mala. Las facciones esculpidas de aquel atractivo rostro se endurecieron y ella tuvo la inconfundible impresión de que aquel tipo estaba luchando para mantener a raya su conocido mal carácter, un mal carácter que supuestamente le llevó en una ocasión a amenazar a un jugador con echarle de un auto en marcha a toda velocidad si no mejoraba su juego. Kaoru esperó, retenida en la parálisis prolongada de lo que ya, inequívocamente, era una mirada furiosa.

—Permítame que te explique una cosa, señorita Kamiya— Su voz era un retumbar bajo, perfectamente controlado —La temporada pasada, mis chicos se partieron el trasero en el hielo noche tras noche, y por un motivo: querían ganar la Copa. Cuando la ganaron, estaban en su derecho de hacer con ella lo que les diese la gana, tanto si eso significaba pasearla por un club de strip-tease o dejar que un perro comiese en ella. ¿Lo has entendido?-

— ¿Y qué me dices de esnifar cocaína de dentro de la Copa? — preguntó, muy cortante —¿Eso también podían hacerlo?

—Esa historia es falsa, y lo sabes.-

—Yo no lo sé, y tampoco lo sabe Saeki. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco importa si es cierto o no. Lo que importa es que un rumor como ése daña la imagen del equipo. Es inaceptable -

—Así que tu trabajo consiste en... ¿qué? ¿Convertirnos en unos chicos del coro de una iglesia mormona?-

—Saeki no pretende que los jugadores regresen cada noche a casa y se dediquen a preparar pastelitos, no. Pero sí espera que dediquen unas cuantas horas a realizar alguna actividad anticuada de relaciones públicas para ayudar a borrar esa imagen de vagos hedonistas que acosa al equipo-.

—No pretendo ofender, pero ninguno de los chicos del equipo, especialmente yo, le debe nada a Saeki-

Kaoru rió entre dientes, casi un bufido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién crees que firma ahora tus cheques? ¿Quién crees que te paga ese sueldo estupendo que te permite hacerte escoltar por modelos? Saeki es el propietario de los Zorros, lo que significa que es tu propietario también, te guste o no.-

Ahora era el turno de Kenshin de echarse a reír, y fue una risa despectiva.

—Si no fuese por mí, esos chicos blandos trajeados no sabrían ni quién demonios son los Zorros . El único motivo por el que compraron el equipo es porque ganamos la Copa, y el único motivo por el que ganamos la Copa es porque el equipo me fichó especialmente a mí para volver a convertirlo en un club ganador, y eso fue lo que hice. De modo que no me digas que les debo yo algo. Yo ya hice mi parte para esos del traje que viven allá arriba.-

Conmocionada momentáneamente y reducida al silencio por su colosal ego, Kaoru se limitó a pestañear a modo de respuesta.

Levantó la vista para observar aquel rostro tan duro, que mostraba pequeñas huellas reveladoras de cómo se ganaba la vida una enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz atravesaba toda su mejilla, y aun así no le restaba atractivo, le daba cierto toque peligroso y varonil y luego sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No lo has entendido, ¿verdad? La Corporación Saeki tiene los bolsillos muy grandes, capitán. Con su dinero podrían comprar el mejor talento cuando les viniese en gana. Y de ninguna manera apoquinarán para construir un equipo que les pone en entredicho fuera del hielo. Te sugiero que si quieres seguir en la competencia por la copa de este año, lo hagas jugando a su manera.-

Reapareció la mirada gélida.

—¿Estás amenazándome?

—Estoy exponiéndote la situación. Es evidente que tus compañeros de equipo te respetan hasta el punto de no preguntarte «¿Hasta qué altura?» si les pides que den un salto. Si tú haces relaciones públicas, el resto de los chicos seguirán enseguida tu ejemplo. No creo que sea mucho pedir.-

—¿No? Pues yo si— Se subió de nuevo las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos —Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Diles a los de Saeki que cojan su «implicación con la comunidad» y de la metan por donde les quepa. Si me apetece hacer una buena obra, la haré. Pero mientras tanto, mi altruismo no es ninguna mercancía. ¿Captas?-

—Perfectamente— respondió muy tensa. En contra de su voluntad, la sensación de náuseas que había conseguido mantener a raya empezó a ascender de nuevo por su garganta.

—Muy bien. Que tengas un buen día.-

—Igualmente.— Kaoru apretó los dientes mientras él pasaba por su lado. Esperó hasta dejar de oír sus pasos resonando por el suelo del pasillo vacío. Entonces, después de recoger los papeles, salió rápidamente del vestuario y entró dando un portazo en el baño de señoras más cercano. A maldecir a ese imbecil.

¡Obstinación absoluta! En el auto, de camino de vuelta a casa, Kaoru reflexionaba sobre Kenshin Himura. Había sido sincera con él, francamente confiada y en lugar de agradecérselo, él se había comportado como la _prima donna _rica y consentida que a buen seguro era. Ella le había dado pistas sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas y él le había dicho que se las metiera donde le cupiera. La verdad era que aquello no la había sorprendido; pero le habría gustado que la discusión no hubiera desembocado en una confrontación. Ahora tendría que trabajar el doble de duro para lograr la cooperación del capitán del equipo. Le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Como mínimo, de todos modos, había reprimido durante el tiempo suficiente como para no vomitarle en los pies un montón de improperios y de paso su desayuno, la mareante sensación de inseguridad que se había apoderado de ella. O sobre sus pies. Sabía que exteriormente ella era la imagen de la confianza y la capacidad. Pero por dentro, creía firmemente en el viejo dicho de "Si no puedes hacerlo, fíngelo". Según ella, se había pasado la vida entera fingiéndolo todo: inteligencia, actitud, habilidad, y hasta entonces, le había funcionado. Pero tarde o temprano temía que alguien acabara descubriendo toda la verdad sobre ella y el juego llegara a su fin.

Pero gracias a eso logro aprender que, además, que la inseguridad podía utilizarse con fines productivos. Le proporcionaba una energía pura y nerviosa, una energía que aprovechaba para trabajar más y llegar más lejos. Le daba también iniciativa, y esa iniciativa la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba hoy en día.

Había trabajado durante años como relaciones públicas de la famosa telenovela de Tv Tokyo, _Libre y salvaje. _Empezó en la parte más baja del organigrama, escribiendo las biografías de las caras recién llegadas a la serie contratadas única y exclusivamente por su aspecto, y apuntándoles a quién debían de nombrar cuando se les preguntara quiénes eran sus héroes. Pero al final descubrió que destacaba en el arte de sacar de aprietos a las personas. ¿Que descubrían a un actor en su camerino en compañía de una prostituta? Que lo lleve Kaoru... ella sabrá cómo gestionarlo con diplomacia con los admiradores y la prensa. ¿Que alguno de los idiotas recién contratados decía algo improcedente en una entrevista? Que lo lleve Kaoru... ella le enseñará cómo decir «Esto es confidencial» o «Sin comentarios».

Era muy buena para esas cosas. Tan buena, de hecho, que cuando los mimados y revoltosos protagonistas veinteañeros de_ Shinsengumi Kitan, _la serie de mayor audiencia en horario nocturno, empezaron a destrozar coches y a bailar en los bares sin ropa interior, Kaoru fue retirada de la división diurna de la cadena y convertida en responsable de su lavado de imagen. No fue fácil, pero lo hizo, y siguió haciéndolo durante cinco lucrativos años hasta que un día sonó el teléfono y era Hiko Seijuro, el director de relaciones públicas de los Zorros de Tokio.

Sabía por qué la llamaba. Ella, como todo el mundo en Tokio, había oído hablar de las travesuras de los vencedores de la Copa de la pasada temporada. Hiko la necesitaba, sobre todo ahora que el equipo había pasado a ser propiedad de Saeki, que se enorgullecía de ser siempre una empresa apta para todos los públicos. No era en absoluto una seguidora de aquel deporte, pero podía soportar el hockey porque había presenciado algún que otro partido de su hermano menor, Yahiko. Hiko, por su parte, lo adoraba.

—Al principio, Dios creó el hockey, ¿me entiendes?— le había dicho casi incomprensiblemente mientras comía un bocadillo de fiambre el día que se conocieron. Sentada junto a la mesa de despacho, frente a aquel gigantón apasionado e hiperactivo, en una lujosa oficina repleta de sofás de cuero negro y con las paredes cubiertas de fotografías de aquel hombre acompañado por algunos de los mejores jugadores de hockey del mundo, Kaoru se sentía a la vez fascinada y asqueada. Era un hombre famoso por sus hazañas dentro del universo de las relaciones públicas deportivas. Pero hablaba con la boca llena, maldecía como un camionero-pirata-marinero y parecía desconocer que llamar a una mujer «muñeca» podía llevarle a los tribunales. Con su enorme barriga y su corbata siempre llena de manchas de salsa, no tenía precisamente el aspecto de un profesional. Pero tenía algo: tal vez fuera su franqueza, o su forma inconsciente de meterse una pastilla antiácida en la boca cada cinco minutos, que lo convertía en una personalidad cautivadora. Kaoru se encontró otorgándole el beneficio de la duda mientras él hacía un montón de cosas, masticaba y hablaba, todo a la vez.

—Saeki necesita que estos chicos limpien su expediente. Rectifico: lo exige. Los jugadores no son malos tipos, pero el problema es que muchos de ellos se criaron en «la cloaca del Mundo», ¿me entiendes lo que quiero decir? Y ahora, de repente, se encuentran en la Liga Nacional, ganan mucho dinero. Empiezan a perder la cabeza con el vino, las mujeres y la música. Saeki quiere que el equipo de relaciones públicas de los Zorros halague a los chicos que están casados y con niños. Y quiere que todos empiecen a salir a hacer obras de caridad.

—Porque cuanta más cobertura consigan los jugadores en la prensa normal y en televisión, más publicidad habrá de los partidos, más entradas venderemos y más rico se hará Saeki—remató Kaoru

Hiko enarcó las cejas, que parecían dos orugas.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno —le aseguró —No es más que la naturaleza de la bestia, lo sé.-

Hiko asintió, secándose la boca con la manga de la camisa.

—Bien. Sé que puedes hacer este trabajo con los ojos cerrados, y es por eso que te quiero aquí. Me han dicho que eres estupenda en lo que haces, que tienes contactos en el mundillo, y que si fuiste capaz de convertir a esos mocosos de _Shisengumi Kitan _en material para el programa de la mañana para amas de casa, no me cabe duda de que podrás acicalar la percepción que el público tiene de los Zorros, que en su mayoría no son tan salvajes como la prensa nos ha hecho creer…— Frunció el entrecejo —El único problema tal vez sea Himura.

Y ahí fue cuando le explicó a Kaoru lo del capitán.

—No me malinterpretes, es un gran sujeto, un gran jugador de hockey —insistió Hiko, reprimiendo un eructo -Pero para mí es una pesadilla enorme, un auténtico y arrogante. Es de los que piensan que la publicidad es una pérdida de tiempo, una distracción. Para él, lo único que importa son esos sesenta minutos en la pista de hielo, y punto, se acabó la historia. Fuera del hielo, le gusta la buena vida: los mejores restaurantes, las mujeres más bellas, ya puedes imaginártelo. Es una especie de play-boy, y a Saeki eso no le gusta.-

—Así que quieres que lo modere y lo domestique un poco, ¿no es eso?-

—Sí, porque si consigues que se calme, los otros seguirán su ejemplo de inmediato. Seguirían a ese cabrón hasta las puertas del infierno si él se lo pidiera. Dios, si has conseguido que esa cabeza hueca anoréxica con pechos de silicona que sale en ese programa haga obras de caridad, se que puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Saeki quiere que la gente vea que tiene dentro algo más que esa maldita y obsesiva voluntad de ganar y ese eterno deseo de exhibir a la favorita del mes. Quieren que todos ellos sean percibidos por el público como personas interesadas por la persona normal y corriente que paga por verles jugar. Es importante que el público piense que son algo más que un montón de descerebrados, sin-dientes con mucho dinero y poca preocupación por la decencia, por el amor de Dios.-

—Estoy segura de poder hacerlo —afirmó Kaoru con confianza, pese a no estar segura del todo —Pero tienes que ofrecerme algo por lo que merezca la pena abandonar mi trabajo actual.

Hiko mencionó su salario informalmente y ella casi se cae de la silla. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado poder ganar una cantidad de dinero como aquélla. Aun así, mantuvo la frialdad.

—¿Y qué me dices de la opción de compra de acciones? ¿Plan de jubilación? ¿Dietas para vestuario? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Secretarias?-

Charlaron durante un rato más y Kaoru salió de la entrevista sabiendo que había aceptado el puesto. Trabajar de relaciones públicas para los Zorros era justo la inyección de moral que necesitaba para salir de su cómoda rutina. No sólo eso, sino que la cantidad de dinero era demasiado espectacular como para rechazarla.

—¿Por qué le llaman el Toro? —preguntó a una de las secretarias antes de salir de la oficina de Hiko

La mujer, de unos sesenta años de edad, con un casquete de cabello cubierto de laca y teñido de un rojo chillón, miró a Kaoru por encima de las gafas bifocales en forma de media luna que llevaba instaladas en la punta de la nariz.

—Porque hace mucho tiempo, cuando era boxeador, solía luchar como un toro. Ahora sólo ataca como uno de ellos.-

Kaoru se echó a reír, encantada.

Una semana después

Allí estaba ahora, conduciendo a casi veinte kilómetros por hora por encima del límite de velocidad de regreso a la ciudad para explicarle al Toro por teléfono que en su primer día en el ruedo había conseguido que Soujiro y Enishi se apuntaran a algunos actos, pero que Himura se mostraba imperturbable.

«Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin », reflexionó. «No tienes ni idea de con quién te enfrentas, ¿sabes?» Él había ganado el primer asalto, se lo había concedido. Pero contra viento y marea, el siguiente sería suyo. Tenía que ser así.

—Estuviste un poco grosero con ella, ¿no crees?-

Kenshin levantó la vista de las páginas de deportes del _Tokio Sentinel _que estaba hojeando para ver que Soujiro Seta, su compañero de equipo y amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, le miraba interrogante. Estaban sentados en «su» mesa del Akabeko, esperando que les sirviesen la comida. La temporada estaba a punto de empezar y volvían a su rutina habitual: ir en auto hasta allí para ir a entrenar, picar algo rápido después y luego ir otra vez en auto para regresar a su casa. Debería estar de buen humor. El entrenamiento había sido bastante productivo; los chicos iban tirando, ahorrando el sudor y la sangre de verdad para cuando la temporada empezase oficialmente. Parecían comprender que si querían ganar la Copa en primavera tenían que darlo todo, fuera día de partido o no. Además, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la temporada que estaba a punto de empezar. Pero entonces fue interrumpido por esa tal Kaoru Kamiya en el vestuario, escupiendo propaganda corporativa, y su buen humor se había evaporado para ser sustituido por una abrumadora sensación de resentimiento que era incapaz de sacudirse de encima, sobre todo después de que ella tuviera las narices de decirle que era propiedad de Saeki.

Bebió un trago de cerveza y le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

—No se lo merecía. Simplemente estaba intentando hacer su trabajo.

—Sí, ¿y sabes en qué consiste su trabajo, Soujiro? Consiste en poner orden entre nosotros para que esos trajeados de Saeki puedan ganar dinero a nuestra costa. ¡al diablo! No les importa la integridad del juego, o cualquiera que juegue a él. No les debemos absolutamente nada.-

—Sigo pensando que no te pasaría nada por apuntarte a uno de esos actos sólo para poner contentos a los contables. Así te los quitarías de encima. Mientras sigas negándote a ello, seguirá machacándote.-

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

—Que lo haga.

—Por Dios. — Soujiro se recostó en su asiento, asombrado—.Eres un cabrón tozudo, ¿lo sabías?

Kenshin sonrió.

—Por eso llevo ganadas tres Copas hasta el momento, colega. Porque nunca me rindo, y nunca me doy por vencido.

—Tienes razón.-

Kenshin dio un nuevo trago a la cerveza. Lo que le había dicho a esa señorita Kamiya era cierto: si por propia voluntad le apetecía dedicar un tiempo a obras benéficas, lo haría. Pero estaba segurísimo de que no iba a hacerlo para que un master en ciencias de los negocios, con teléfono móvil y esposa de bandera, se llenara los bolsillos a su costa. Había pasado quince años trabajando para conseguir un equipo ganador. Su derecho a hacer lo que le apeteciese se lo había ganado con creces, y ahora, lo que le apetecía era ser el mejor en lo que hacía sobre el hielo y pasárselo estupendamente con ello. A lo mejor Soujiro tenía razón: a lo mejor su vida sería más fácil si jugaba siguiendo las reglas de Saeki. Pero a Kenshin no le importaba. Eran sus reglas o no había reglas, nada de «y si...», o «peros», ni nada por el estilo. Y si a los de Saeki no les gustaba, no era su problema

Volvió la cabeza, buscando la camarera. El servicio era hoy lentísimo.

Soujiro, leyendo sus pensamientos, puso los ojos en blanco.

—tranquilízate un poco, ¿vale? La camarera llegará en un momento.

Kenshin se relajó. Era bueno que Soujiro supiera siempre lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Sobre el hielo, era el extremo derecho que recibía sus pases, su velocidad, su fuerza y su dureza eran casi tan legendarias como las de Kenshin. La prensa deportiva solía referirse a ellos como «Oliver y Tom ». Fuera del hielo, Kenshin confiaba en Soujiro para explicarle la verdad desnuda y sin tapujos; era el único tipo en quien confiaba tácitamente. Si era demasiada bestia, Soujiro se lo hacía saber. Y también se lo hacía saber cuando pensaba que se estaba pasando un poco disfrutando de la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

Felizmente casado y con dos niños, Soujiro era de la opinión de que Kenshin debía asentarse. «Cuando me retire», era su respuesta habitual. Con Veintiocho años, en plena forma, y fuerte como un deportista diez años menor que él, daba la impresión de que pasaría aún una década más antes de que el capitán Himura se planteara colgar los patines. Si por él fuese, jamás se retiraría. Un día caería muerto sobre el hielo y sus compañeros de equipo se lo llevarían de la pista, con la realeza de un soberano, y luego continuarían jugando. Porque lo único importante era el hockey, así de sencillo.

O quizá no tan sencillo.

Kenshin había sentido una pequeña punzada de deseo al salir de las duchas y encontrarse con la relaciones públicas encaramada al banco y soltando su discurso de ánimo. Era bonita... sensual no, pero bonita si; pequeñita, delgada, pelo negrísimo, y largo, nariz muy fina y unos luminosos ojos azules que no parecían perderse detalle. Enérgica, eso era. Parecía muy enérgica. Pero qué más daba. Kaoru Kamiya no era su tipo. Tampoco es que recordara muy bien cuál era su tipo. Llevaba años sin mantener una relación seria.

La primera vez, cuando aún jugaba en su anterior equipo , con una Copa bajo el brazo y el puesto de capitán a punto de ser suyo, se había enamorado de tal manera que incluso su juego se había visto afectado. Aquel año, su equipo no se acercó ni de lejos a las eliminatorias, la mujer acabó dejándolo solo y eso, Y la segunda vez que rindió su corazón, hace unos dos años, la relación se fue a pique cuando él se percató de que a ella le importaba más gastarse su dinero que él. Fue él quien rompió entonces, y ella ejecutó su venganza explicando a la prensa alguna historia absurda y falsa sobre cómo despotricaba en privado sobre sus compañeros de equipo. Los que le conocían bien sabían que todo era mentira, pero aun así, el asunto dañó su credibilidad. En aquel momento se prometió que no volvería a iniciar una relación en serio hasta que se retirase, y seguía fiel a su promesa.

Y no era casualidad que desde entonces no se hubiera perdido ni una temporada de eliminatorias, y que hubiese conseguido dos Copas más, prueba positiva de que si quería ganar sobre el hielo no podía permitirse distracciones. Para él, el hockey era un compromiso a tiempo completo y lo único importante era ganar. Si eso significaba renunciar de momento a una relación estable, que así fuera. Y por eso se concentraba en pasárselo bien.

Había descubierto que una de las ventajas de ser un deportista estrella era que las mujeres bellas se arrojaban constantemente en sus brazos. Ellas se arrojaban y él las recogía, no les prometía nunca más de lo que podía darles, y siempre se aseguraba de que ambas partes salieran del encuentro satisfechas. Lo que le desestabilizaba era tropezarse con alguien como Kaoru Kamiya, que parecía tenerlo todo. De hecho, durante todo el trayecto hacia el restaurante, se había visto asaltado por imágenes espontáneas de aquel cuerpo ligero, pensamientos e imágenes que le hicieron hervir la sangre.

—¿Kenshin?

Pestañeó. La camarera había ido y venido, y había servido ya su salmón a la plancha y la hamburguesa de Soujiro. El pequeño comedor de paredes oscuras estaba lleno de clientes habituales, sus voces subían y bajaban con la fácil cadencia de la conversación. ¿Y él dónde había estado? Lejos, en los recovecos

de su mente, pensando en... Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—Lo siento. Estaba distraído

—No me digas. — Soujiro sonrió con malicia antes de llevarse una patata frita a la boca—.¿Pensando en la relaciones públicas?-

Kenshin dibujó su famoso semblante ceñudo, el que servía de grave advertencia al equipo rival de que iba en serio.

—Tienes razón

—Era bonita, añadió Soujiro.

—Supongo. La verdad es que ni me di cuenta.

Soujiro rió entre dientes.

—Mentiroso. —Le dio un buen mordisco a la hamburguesa y engulló un trago de Coca-Cola para bajar la comida—.Oye. Omasu quería saber si te gustaría venir a cenar el viernes por la noche.

—Dime a qué hora y allí estaré.

Soujiro hizo una pausa, durante la cual sumergió una patata frita en una piscina de ketchup —Puedes venir con alguien si te apetece.-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridas amigas! Siento el retraso. En mi defensa argumento que la universidad destruye muchas de mis posibilidades de escribir…. Pero pues go! Aquí esta… espero no hayan olvidado la historia, les prometo que no me vuelvo a demorar tanto… y les cuento que dentro de una semana tendré unas cortas vacaciones donde adelantare un par de capítulos para no volverme a demorar así, es mas hasta les cuento que ya esta terminado el capitulo 3, lo subiré cuando haya leído sus valiosas opiniones…

Les agradezco muchísimo sus Reviews, les prometo que pronto se pondrá mucho mucho mejor! Les pido que me cuenten que tal… si les gusta… si no? Muchísimas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia… gracias a Ossalia, Pauli, Sara Himura, LadySc, Maaya, setsuna17, enishi-senpai y luchi-chan por su comentarios. ^^

En cuanto a este capitulo… mmm espero que les guste mucho y si algo les recuerdo que Ryuzaburo es aquel estudiante de arte que se enamoró de Kaoru en el capitulo 72… ese que iba a retar a kenshin a un duelo de kendo… no siendo mas… go!

Capítulo 2

De regreso a la oficina de relaciones públicas de los Zorros, Kaoru fue recibida por la imagen de Seijuro Hiko agachado sobre una caja de pizza abierta sobre su mesa. En uno de los sofás de cuero, delante de él, estaba sentado Saito. Subdirector de relaciones públicas como ella, él era responsable de recopilar las estadísticas, los resultados de los partidos y cualquier otra información que los periodistas deportivos y los comentaristas televisivos necesitaban a diario. Kaoru no estaba muy segura de que Saito, con su bronceado perpetuo, su actitud a lo Hugh Grant y su forma de hablar sin apenas abrir la boca, fuese persona de su agrado. Le parecía falso, sobre todo cuando trataba con Hiko. Estaba dispuesta a retrasar la opinión que pudiera hacerse de él hasta conocerlo mejor, pero tenía la sensación clara y espeluznante de que la versión que él tuviera de conocerse sería radicalmente opuesta a la de ella quería.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —preguntó Kaoru esperanzado, tendiéndole un pedazo de pizza. La idea de conseguir que cada jugador se apuntara a tres actos benéficos le había entusiasmado. Kaoru rechazó la pizza y Hiko se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando la punta del pedazo antes de guardarla de nuevo en la caja—.¿Te has encontrado con Himura?

—Sí. —Kaoru se instaló en el brazo del sofá situado enfrente del de Saito—.No lo hará.

—Sigue trabajándotelo —le ordenó Hiko—.Conviértete en su sombra, la mosca que le joda las pelotas—murmuró a modo de reflexión.

—He conseguido a Soujiro y a Enishi—le informó Kaoru

—Eso es un buen principio. Soujiro es un buen tipo, lo hará prácticamente todo. Enishi necesitará que lo lleves de la mano. Aún no domina muy bien el japonés.

—De eso ya me di cuenta —dijo con ironía—.¿A quién más piensas que debería irle detrás?

—Hhhmm. —Hiko inclinó tan hacia atrás su silla giratoria que Kaoru pensó que iba a volcarse y atravesar la batería de ventanas con cristales tintados que tenía detrás—.Prueba con Sanosuke Sagara o Sunan Tsukioka. Los dos están solteros y tienen a llamar la atención de las damas. Consigue meterlos en alguna cosa benéfica, búscales algo de espacio en alguna revista femenina, eso ayudará.

Kaoru asintió. No estaba del todo segura de quién era Sagara o Tsukioka, al menos no a primera vista. Pero ya se enteraría.

—A lo mejor estarían dispuestos a formar parte de una subasta de solteros —sugirió, pensando en voz alta.

—Eso es, chica. —Hiko se empujó hacia delante y las patas delanteras de la silla chocaron contra la alfombra gris con un golpe amortiguado—.Eso sería perfecto para ellos. Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas: en cuanto conozca a los chicos, sabrás enseguida quién está dispuesto a hacer qué, y tu trabajo será mucho más sencillo

—Ah, sí. —Kaoru bufó en plan de sorna—. Kenshin Himura es una pesadilla.

—Pero si alguien puede ponerlo en cintura—canturreó Hiko—, ésa eres tú, muñequita. Confío plenamente en tus habilidades.

«Me alegro de que alguien de nosotros confíe en ellas», pensó Kaoru mientras que su jefe seguía hablando

—Mañana hablaremos sobre a quién podrías acorralar para hacer qué. Mientras, tal vez deberías... —Se interrumpió, riendo entre dientes—. Kamisama… ¿te das cuenta de que estoy diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer? Si tú lo sabes de sobras, por eso te contraté. —Se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y remetió la camisa en el pantalón—.Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que irme corriendo. Uno de los grandes jefes de arriba quiere verme, sólo Dios sabe por qué.

—Seguramente quieren que les ayudes a clavar agujas en un muñeco de vudú con la figura de Himura—apuntó Kaoru.

—Seguramente. —Hiko no pudo resistirse a dar otro mordisco enorme a la porción de pizza que le había ofrecido a ella.

—Una cosa más antes de que te marches —dijo ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay alguna esposa que suela ir a los entrenamientos?

—A veces —respondió—.La esposa de Seta Soujiro, Sakura, acude con bastante regularidad. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero sondearlas, ver si alguna de ellas estaría dispuesta a hacer un reportaje del tipo «En casa con...» para alguna revista, o para el canal de las estrellas, o alguna cosa así —dijo Kaoru —.Tenemos que explotar los jugadores casados, enseñar que en el equipo también hay hombres de familia.

Hiko miró a Saito con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué te dije? ¿Has visto todo lo que tenemos guardado en el departamento de cerebros? —Se volvió hacia Kaoru—.Me parece estupendo. Y ahora tengo que irme corriendo. Mañana podemos ir para allá en coche juntos. Te espero aquí a las nueve en punto. —Enrolló el resto de la porción de pizza y se lo metió entero en la boca y se despidió con la mano de ellos mientras iba ya camino de los ascensores, canturreando para sus adentros.

—Increíble —suspiró Saito, levantándose, su voz cuidadosamente cultivada mostrando un tono de desaprobación—.Este hombre acabará cayendo muerto un día de éstos de pura glotonería.

—Al menos morirá feliz —apuntó Kaoru, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su compañero de trabajo estaba observando sus pechos como si fueran amigos a los que no veía desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó él, tan tranquilo, acercándose a ella.

tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, pero con esto de ser la nueva tengo que ponerme al corriente rápidamente. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Como desees —dijo Saito arrastrando regiamente las palabras, saliendo del despacho.

«¿Como desees?» pensó Kaoru, viéndole marchar. «¿Quién se cree éste que es? ¿Un actor de cine? Vaya tipo más pretencioso».

Había sido demasiado caritativa al no querer opinar antes de él. No se había equivocado con la primera impresión: Saito era espeluznante, sin lugar a dudas. En cuanto a Kenshin Himura, se alegraba de que Hiko fuera consciente de que necesitaría más de un intento para convencer al capitán «Poco Colaborador» de que hiciera un poco de publicidad. Le preocupaba que su buena reputación se hubiese puesto en su contra, y que Hiko esperara que llegara el primer día con la cabellera de Himura colgando del cinturón. Pero parecía conocer muy bien el reto al que se enfrentaba, un reto que estaba decidida a superar. Recogió todos sus papeles y se dirigió a su despacho pensando en Kenshin y en cómo conseguir que empezase a jugar según las reglas de Saeki.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a casa eran ya casi las siete... No estaba mal, según los estándares de las relaciones publicas, para un día de trabajo. Sabía que en cuanto empezase «oficialmente» la temporada en octubre, tendría que quedarse a ver partidos en el pabellón, lo que probablemente significaría llegar a casa en torno a la medianoche. Hiko la quería también en la carretera con el equipo de vez en cuando, simplemente para que se hiciese un poco la idea de lo que era. Y luego, naturalmente, estaban los torneos de golf benéficos y los partidos de hockey y las subastas y los bailes y las cenas para recaudar fondos que prepararía y a los que asistiría con «los chicos», como Hiko orgullosamente llamaba a los jugadores. Esperaba que llegara pronto el día en que también ella pensara en ellos simplemente como los chicos. Pero por ahora, seguían siendo aún una especie rara y exótica, cuyas costumbres y hábitat le resultaban completamente desconocidos.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se vio atacada por una explosión de aire acondicionado gélido, la prueba segura de que su compañera de piso, Misao, había regresado de la sesión de búsqueda de localizaciones exteriores en la que había estado trabajando. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la oyó cantando en la ducha. Asomó la cabeza en el baño y exclamó en broma:

—¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño!

—¡Salgo en un minuto! —Misao aulló como respuesta, elevando la voz por encima de la cascada de agua. Kaoru sabía que en el horario de su amiga, «un minuto» significaba como mínimo diez minutos de tiempo real, de modo que se dirigió al salón, se despojó de su chaqueta azul marino y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de ir hacia la cocina en busca de una botella de Cerveza.

Ella y Misao llevaban casi cuatro años como compañeras de piso y habían sido compañeras de trabajo durante dos, cuando ambas trabajaban en la productora_._ Kaoru siempre había considerado a Misao como una mujer alegre con mucha vitalidad y energía. Las dos ganaban más que suficiente para alquilar un apartamento por su propia cuenta, pero ni la una ni la otra quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué vivir sola cuando puedes vivir con una amiga? Además, ninguna de las dos quería abandonar aquel apartamento.

Se trataba de un apartamento de tamaño mediano y dos dormitorios, con techos altos, suelos de parqué y una cocina enorme, algo que Misao consideraba un detalle importante, pues le encantaba cocinar... aunque no estuviera mucho en casa para cultivar sus talentos culinarios. En el salón, situado a un nivel más bajo, había una chimenea enorme de mármol italiano, y una pared de ventanales desde el que se veía el puente de un rió que atravesaba la ciudad un lugar estupendo para ver la maratón de Tokyo, que Misao corría cada año. El estilo de decoración era a la última y muy ecléctico, una combinación acertada de elementos modernos y antigüedades. Una reproducción de un cuadro de Picasso colgaba sobre una oxidada jaula victoriana colocada encima de una mesita baja, mientras que el enorme y mullido sofá tapizado en cretona quedaba compensado por un viejo baúl que hacía las veces de mesita para el café. En la estancia había siempre flores frescas, una pasión que compartían las dos. De un modo u otro, todo funcionaba.

La habitación favorita de Kaoru era su dormitorio. Hay que decir que era el más pequeño de los dos, con apenas espacio suficiente para su amada cama con cabezal y pies de madera de ébano, pero estaba encantada de sacrificar el espacio por las puertaventanas que se abrían a una diminuta terraza donde tenía pulcras hileras de macetas de terracota llenas de plantas aromáticas. Melisa, lavanda, albahaca, tomillo, cilantro, orégano, salvia, hinojo... Cuando se sentía estresada, cogía algunas hojas, las machacaba entre los dedos y se las llevaba a la nariz, inspirando hondo. Era una técnica de relajación que su padre le había enseñado, y siempre le funcionaba.

—Hola.

Kaoru acababa de servirse el contenido de la botella de cerveza en un vaso y se dirigió al salón cuando Misao salió corriendo del baño en albornoz y con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza como un turbante, lo que le daba cierto aire de exótica princesa italiana.

—¿Qué tal por tu trabajo? —preguntó Kaoru, quitándose sus Manolos de una patada.

—uuu "maravilloso"- Deberían matar a quien quiera que tuviera la brillante idea de hacer una sesión de búsqueda de localizaciones durante primeros de septiembre. —Misao lanzó un profundo suspiro y se derrumbó en el sofá al lado de Kaoru —.Eso de que no estuvieras allí fue un rollo. No tenía nada con quien reír cuando apareció Tomoshiro Ryu con uno de esos mini trajes de baño Speedo.

Kaoru se estremeció. Él era uno de los actores de más edad; llevaba años peleándose con el Padre Tiempo en un encuentro lleno de amargura que estaba perdiendo de muy mala gana.

—Debió de ser desgarrador.

—No, lo que fue desgarrador fue ser llamada a su habitación para que le ayudara a aplicarse Just for Men (una crema para pintar el pelo) al vello de las piernas.

Kaoru se detuvo a medio sorbo de agua.

—Me tomas el pelo.

—Ojalá fuera así. Pero te lo digo de verdad, la cadena no me paga suficiente dinero para hacer esas cosas.

—Sí, pero piensa en todo el material estupendo que estás recopilando para cuando hagas ese libro en el que vas a contarlo todo —bromeó—.Un bestseller garantizado, lo sabes de sobras.

—Excepto que tendré que cambiar todos los nombres ó esperar a que estén todos muertos para escribirlo —se quejó Misao, sirviéndose en el mismo vaso que Kaoru había usado que y bebiendo hasta apurar su contenido—.Mmm, eso es lo que necesitaba. —Devolvió el vaso a Kaoru con cara de impaciencia—.Ya basta de hablar de mí. Ahora quiero oírlo todo sobre estos machos gigantescos sobre patines con los que te pagan por estar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cuántos hay solteros?

—Misao! —le dijo Kaoru con reprobación. Sabía que llegaría. En el mismo instante en que le explicó a su amiga que había aceptado el puesto, Misao se le había echado encima para conocer los detalles sobre los chicos que estuvieran disponibles.

—¿Y bien? —insistió—.¿Alguna posibilidad?

—Todavía no lo sé —le dijo Kaoru, andándose con rodeos, aunque era verdad—Deja que los conozca mejor y te diré alguna cosa.

—El capitán está muy bueno —comentó Misao en voz alta. Deshizo el turbante de toalla y empezó a frotar con fuerza su melena negra y ondulada—.¿Cómo se llama? ¿Kenji Himura?

—Kenshin Himura—la corrigió. Se quedó tensa—.¿Crees que está bueno?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?

—La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta.

—Entonces abre los ojos, chica; está buenísimo.

—Me imagino —respondió distraídamente. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, pero había estado intentando no pensar en ello. Para empezar, Kenshin Himura no era de su estilo. A ella le gustaban los hombres un poco más cerebrales. Además, sabía que con él no tenía la mínima oportunidad. Ni medía un metro ochenta, ni había aparecido nunca en la portada de una revista, ni subsistía a base de aire y agua, y su busto—si es que tenía— era completamente suyo. Kenshin Himura no la miraría ni en un millón de años.

Misao, mientras, se había quedado con una mirada soñadora perdida en la nada.

—¿Y qué me dices del alemán ese nuevo?

—¿Yukishiro Enishi? Lo he conocido hoy.

—¿Y...?

—Y es muy joven y apenas habla japonés

—¿Y qué? Es WOW!.

Kaoru miró a Misao con malicia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La Ojiverde se levantó, sintiéndose insultada.

—Resulta que no vivo bajo tierra, ¿sabes? Hoy aparecía en el _Sentinel _un artículo muy largo hablando de él. Le llamaban «el expreso teutón». —La mirada perdida volvió a sus ojos—.Seguro que su acento le hace parecer uno de esos espías sexy que aparecían en las antiguas películas de James Bond.

—De hecho, recuerda más a Boris, el de Rocky y Bullwinkle.

—Eres un demonio, ¿lo sabías? —La mirada ensoñadora dio paso a una leve desesperación—.¡Ayúdame, Kaoru! Hace tres meses que no salgo con nadie.

—Eso no es cierto. Cenaste hace nada con ese productor de «Good Morning Tokyo».

—Ése no cuenta. Lo único que hizo fue hablar sobre cómo su ex novia lo dejó por otra mujer. Acabada la cena, incluso yo estaba dispuesta a convertirme en lesbiana, ¿entendido? Fue una pesadilla. Mira, estoy cansada de pasarme las noches de los sábados sola, enroscada en el sofá y mirando el canal de las películas. O de hacer de vela con Ryuzaburo y contigo.

Kaoru dio un brinco en el sofá.

—¡Ryuzaburo! Mierda, hoy tenía que llamarlo a la hora de comer.

—Tranquila, seguramente no estaba ni en casa —murmuró Misao, examinándose las uñas—.Seguramente estaría recitándole sus poesías malas a algún pobre pringado que no tuvo forma de huir de él.

A Kaoru no le hizo gracia.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—No. ¿Por qué no lo despachas? Sabes que quieres hacerlo. ¡Es un gorrón pretencioso! ¡Podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor que un tipo que fuma apestosos cigarrillos franceses y que piensa que eso le da derecho a aplicar una pronunciación francesa a su nombre! ¡Llámame Gyuzaburo! ¡Porggg favor!

—¿Pero por qué piensas eso? —Kaoru se mantenía impasible.

—¡Ese tipo se instaló aquí seis semanas mientras no encontró apartamento y jamás se ofreció a pagar por nada! —Misao estaba furiosa—¿Se supone que con eso pretendía granjearse mi cariño?

—Afloja un poco con él, Misao. Lo pasó mal. Su padre abandonó la familia cuando él tenía diez años y su madre no está muy cuerda, ¿me entiendes?

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, es muy triste —admitió Misao —.Pero sigo pensando que podrías encontrar algo mejor.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco. Era una conversación que habían mantenido ya muchas veces. Pero Misao no lo entendía. Kaoru no quería nada mejor que Ryuzaburo, al menos por ahora. Después de tres años, «la relación» era cómoda e informal, algo que ambos podían mantener en funcionamiento poniendo el piloto automático. Una cita prefabricada para el fin de semana si no había nada más interesante en perspectiva, un cuerpo caliente en la cama para aquellas noches en las que uno, o los dos, deseaban cariño. Aquello no llegaría a ninguna parte, y así era cómo ambos querían que siguiese. Y eso era lo que Misao no comprendía. Para ella, todos los chicos eran potencialmente «él», un concepto que Kaoru se negaba a comprar.

—No te preocupes por mí. Cuando llegue el momento, despacharé a Giozaburo y me arrojaré en brazos de mi amor verdadero.

Misao puso mala cara.

—No es necesario que seas tan sarcástica.

—¡No lo soy! Lo sabré cuando llegue el momento. Pero por ahora, esto con él ya me va bien.

—Lo que tú digas. —Cogió de nuevo el vaso de Kaoru—.Ahora cuéntame tu primer día de trabajo.

Le explicó a Misao lo que había sucedido en el vestuario con Kenshin Himura.

—Me parece que es un puesto hecho a tu medida, cariño.

—Oh, sí —Kaoru estaba francamente de acuerdo—.El no se ha dado cuenta aún de con quién está tratando.

—La piraña de las relaciones públicas.

—Exactamente. —Apuró el vaso y se levantó—.Mañana intentaré utilizar la dulzura y la suavidad para enseñarle quién lleva los pantalones.

—O para quitárselos, si se da el caso.

Se echaron las dos a reír.

—Toma nota de mis palabras —dijo Kaoru por encima del hombro mientras se acercaba a la cocina para llenar de nuevo su vaso—.Para cuando haya terminado la temporada, el capitán estará considerado como uno de los ciudadanos más bondadosos, involucrados y respetables del planeta.

Fuerza y elegancia. Esas fueron las dos palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza al día siguiente viendo a los Zorros calentando antes del entrenamiento, el equipo al completo dando vueltas a la pista de hielo. Resultaba asombroso cómo conseguían que pareciese tan sencillo deslizarse por el hielo sobre unos filos de acero de menos de un centímetro de ancho. Una y otra vez, su atención se volcaba hacia Kenshin, hacia su potente patinaje. Con la espalda erguida, balanceaba los brazos de un lado a otro y se impulsaba con sus fuertes piernas, famosas por su rápida velocidad de aceleración. Parecía concentrado, aunque relajado, bromeando en todo momento con sus compañeros de equipo. Kaoru creyó ver sus ojos mirando rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, percatándose de su presencia, pero no podía jurarlo. Por lo general, él y el equipo parecían ignorarla por completo, tanto a ella, como a Hiko y al resto de personal de los medios de comunicación que estaba allí sentado viéndolos.

Pero por mucho que tuviera los ojos pegados a la pista de hielo, el oído lo tenía orientado hacia Hiko, que estaba chismorreando felizmente con los periodistas. Dios, era muy bueno, contando historias, sorteando peticiones de entrevistas, esquivando hábilmente preguntas sobre supuestas lesiones de los jugadores, sacando los trapos sucios de otros equipos y jugadores de la liga. Estaba impresionada y volvió a alegrarse de haber aceptado el puesto. Podía aprender mucho de él.

Los Zorros estaban enfrascados en el entrenamiento de jugadas de pase del disco cuando Kaoru se percató de la presencia de una mujer bajita, con cabello castaño claro hasta la altura de la barbilla, que guiaba a dos pequeños rubiales hacia los asientos de la zona central de la pista. Antes incluso de tratar de adivinar de quién se trataba, notó los dedos en forma de salchicha de Hiko dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Allí tienes a Sakura. Vete a hablar con ella sobre lo del reportaje familiar. Cuando haya acabado el entrenamiento, pásate por el vestuario para ver si consigues que algún chico más se apunte a lo de los actos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le respondió levantándose del asiento. El recinto estaba prácticamente vacío exceptuando la prensa y los jugadores, cuyos broncos gritos resonaban por la altura del techo abovedado. Sakura vio que se acercaba a ella y la saludó con una expresión amigable y acogedora, mientras sus dos hijos seguían emocionados con la carita aplastada contra el Plexiglás que rodeaba la pista de hielo e intentando llamar la atención de su padre.

—Vengan chicos —dijo reprendiéndolos cariñosamente—.Ya saben que papá tiene que estar concentrado. —le dedico un calida sonrisa a Kaoru—.Hola, soy Seta Sakura , la esposa de Soujiro Y este par de rufianes son Taiga y Ren

—Soy Kamiya Kaoru, la nueva de relaciones públicas.

—Soujiro me ha hablado de ti —dijo muy amablemente Sakura, indicándole que ocupara el asiento a su lado—.Me comentó que Kenshin estuvo ayer algo descortés contigo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca.

—Sí, no diría que las cosas entre nosotros hayan empezado precisamente con el pie derecho

—No te preocupes por él. Perro que ladra, no muerde.

—¿Lo conoces bien?

La mirada de Sakura se trasladó al hielo, donde su esposo acababa de lanzar en aquel momento un disco en dirección a la portería.

—él y mi marido se conocen desde hace años. Empezaron juntos como novatos en el Nagoya Team y son mejores amigos

—¿Cuánto hace de esto?

—Hace como cien años. —Se echó a reír—.Los dos empezaron en la liga profesional a los dieciocho años.

Kaoru hizo mentalmente algunos cálculos. Quince años. Kenshin Himura llevaba quince años como jugador de hockey profesional. Había ganado tres Copas Nacionales y ni siquiera había cumplido aún los treinta y cinco. Impresionante, para un deportista.

—Seta-san, mira, estaba preguntándome...

—¿Respecto a Kenshin? —Sakura acabó la frase por ella—.La respuesta es sí, está soltero.

—¿Qué? No, no —respondió rápidamente Kaoru, horrorizada, ¿Por qué aquella mujer pensaba que ella quería conocer el estado civil de ese imbecil? ¡Ésas eran el tipo de cosas que Misao solía preguntar, no ella!—.Lo que estaba preguntándome era si tú y tu esposo estarían dispuestos a ser entrevistados para una revista sobre la duración de vuestro matrimonio, lo que conlleva intentar sacar una familia adelante con la loca agenda de un deportista, cosas así.

Sakura parecía incómoda.

—¿Significaría eso tener gente en casa tomando fotografías?

—Sí.

—No sé. Soujiro y yo valoramos mucho nuestra intimidad. Trabajamos duro para mantenernos lejos del ojo público a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. ¿Has probado de pedírselo a cualquiera de los demás jugadores casados?

—Todavía no —admitió Kaoru—.Me he dirigido primero a ti porque Soujiro es tanto famoso como respetado. Y ya que accedió a ayudarme con lo de las obras benéficas, pensé que tú estarías dispuesta a ayudarme con esto.

La mirada de Sakura resplandecía de orgullo.

—Mi marido tiene un gran corazón. Pero un reportaje familiar... No lo sé, tendré que pensármelo. —Su mirada volvió de nuevo a los jugadores que seguían evolucionando en la pista—.¿Forma parte de la iniciativa de Saeki para cambiar la imagen de los Zorros ?

—Exactamente. —Kaoru no le veía el sentido a edulcorar las circunstancias y quedó gratamente sorprendida con la respuesta de Sakura.

—Personalmente, creo que es una buena cosa. Muchos de estos chicos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, están totalmente descontrolados.

—He oído decir que lo mismo sucede con algunos de los mayores —murmuró Kaoru.

En la boca de Sakura se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te refieres a Kenshin?

—Sí.

—él no está descontrolado —respondió con cariño—.Simplemente le gusta divertirse.

—Mucho.

—Eso es.

—Con una mujer diferente cada mes.

—Eso es.

—Pues la empresa lo odia.

Sakura explotó de risa.

—¡Me imagino lo que Kenshin tendría que decir al respecto!

—Sólo con que se apuntara para alguna que otra aparición en actos de caridad, tal vez si bajara un poco su ritmo de salidas con mujeres durante la temporada, los jefes quedarían contentos. ¿Algún consejo?

—¿Sobre cómo manejar a Kenshin? —Kaoru asintió al ver un destello de compasión en la mirada cansada de Sakura—.¿Sabes cuántas mujeres me han formulado esta pregunta a lo largo de los años?

—Cientos, estoy segura —respondió—.¿Y qué les respondes?

—Que se olviden. Nadie «maneja» a Kenshin Himura; en todo caso, es él quien maneja a los demás.

—Yo no puedo olvidarme de ello, Es una parte muy grande de mi trabajo.

Sakura suspiró.

—Entonces, todo lo que puedo decir es que intentes desgastarlo. Es lo único que podría funcionar.

—Eso pensaba —dijo con cierto abatimiento Kaoru. Se incorporó y alisó la parte delantera de su falda de ante—.Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Y, por favor, piensa en lo de la entrevista. Ayudaría mucho a mejorar la imagen del equipo.

—Estaremos en contacto —le prometió Sakura.

Kaoru sonrió y regresó junto a Hiko. El entrenamiento estaba a punto de terminar. Uno a uno, en fila, los jugadores empezaron a abandonar la pista, aunque los periodistas siguieron por allí. Apenas había tenido tiempo de acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento cuando Hiko, siempre sutil, señaló en dirección a los vestuarios. Dándose por aludida, Kaoru volvió a levantarse y siguió a los jugadores.

Mientras se encaminaba al vestuario se sentía como un vaquero del salvaje Oeste, pavoneándose para afrontar el momento decisivo. Quería asaltar a Kenshin, conseguir que acabara suplicándole piedad a gritos. Pero esa estrategia no era la más acertada. Intentaría mostrarse cordial. Dulce y agradable. Le ofrecería una solución de compromiso que les beneficiara a los dos. Se llevó por un instante la mano al estómago para acallar las mariposas que allí dentro luchaban por cobrar vida, y entonces entró. «Eres una piraña, eres una piraña, eres una piraña...».

Algunos de los chicos la recibieron con una sonrisa; otros apartaron expresamente la vista. Uno o dos de ellos murmuraron «Hola, Kaoru», lo que le produjo satisfacción; parecía un gesto amistoso y le dio esperanzas. Antes de ir por Himura, daría una vuelta por el vestuario y reiteraría a los jugadores, lo más amablemente posible, que si no se apuntaban para un mínimo de tres actos benéficos, se vería obligada a apuntarlos ella. Nadie dio el paso, aunque creyó detectar cierta ambivalencia en Aoshi, uno de los jóvenes jugadores solteros que Hiko le había mencionado el día anterior. Parecía intrigarle la idea de tomar parte de una subasta de solteros, pero al fina solo le dijo a kaoru que ya le decidiría algo. Sabía lo que eso significaba: tenía que ir a ver si Dios, el capitán Himura, le daba su aprobación.

Corderitos. Kaoru se preguntó si también le pedirían permiso para ir al baño.

Encontró a Himura en el pequeño vestíbulo que había junto al vestuario, apoyado en una de las paredes de cemento, mirando el canal de deportes en una gran pantalla de televisión y bebiéndose un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, que había cogido de la mesita con aperitivos que había en una esquina. La mesa, con café, pastas, zumos y fruta, hizo retumbar el estómago vacío de Kaoru. ¿O serían los nervios? Los demás jugadores que había en el vestíbulo desaparecieron en el instante en que la vieron, esperando, evidentemente, que sucedería alguna cosa de la que no querían ser testigos. Kenshin, mientras, seguía con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de televisión... intencionadamente, pensó Kenshin. Aquello no era buena señal.

—¿Kenshin?

—Señorita Kamiya. Qué sorpresa.

Cuando se volvió lentamente hacia ella, el corazón de Kaoru empezó a doblar su ritmo. Estaba ansiosa, sí. Pero se dio cuenta de que era más que eso: vestido con pantalones de chándal, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y llevaba una toalla blanca colgada en torno al cuello, los cuadraditos perfectos de sus abdominales resplandecientes por el sudor del entrenamiento. Excitó en ella un deseo que sólo podía calificarse de primitivo. Jamás había experimentado algo tan elemental y tan fuerte. Y que la visión de aquel hombre pudiera generar aquellas sensaciones no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Era como ser una tímida adolescente y sentirse atraída por el tonto del instituto que siempre se ríe de ti a la hora de comer. Su cuerpo estaba traicionándola. Cerró los ojos un instante.

«¡Piensa como una piraña!».

—Mira —empezó con arrepentimiento—, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. Temo que me pasé un poco intentando transmitirte las expectativas de Saeki. Lo siento.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, esperando que él la despidiera a gritos. Pero le respondió con una tos incómoda para aclararse la garganta y una evidente escasa disposición para mantener el contacto visual.

—Sí, de acuerdo, acepto las disculpas. Yo también tenía anotado en mi agenda de hoy pedirte disculpas. No pretendía machacarte de la forma que lo hice. —Su mirada regresó a la pantalla.

—Está bien. —Kaoru miró el televisor.—.Estaba pensando... —empezó.

—¿Mmm? — Kenshin apartó los ojos de la pantalla y bebió un poco más de zumo.

—Tengo una solución de compromiso que pienso que podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

—¿Y sería?

—Sé que no quieres hacer actividades de relaciones públicas. Pero si pudieses utilizar tu influencia para conseguir que algunos de tus compañeros de equipo cooperaran conmigo, entonces quizá yo podría utilizar la mía para convencer a Saeki de que no entusiasmaran tanto con la idea de quererte ver en todo y, más concretamente, de querer que participes en actos sociales.

Kenshin asintió pensativo, rascándose la barba incipiente de su barbilla.

—Permíteme asegurarme de que lo he entendido bien. Quieres que entregue a algunos de mis chicos para salvar yo el culo.

—¿Entregar? —Repitió Kaoru con incredulidad—.¿Qué es esto? ¿Una negociación con rehenes?

—En cierto sentido.

—Oh, por favor. —Sabía que su tono de voz había sido desdeñoso, e intentó retractarse. Estaba a punto de liberar a la Kaoru de su interior y enviarlo todo al traste—.Lo único que pido...

—Es que yo haga tu trabajo.

—No —respondió Kaoru, controlando completamente su voz—, no se trata para nada de eso.

—Kaoru. —Su mirada finalmente se cruzó con la de ella y la sostuvo. Por una décima de segundo, habría jurado que estaba examinándola—.Me parece que ayer dejé ya muy claro que no creo que los Zorros le deban algo a Saeki. Comprendo que tienes un determinado trabajo que hacer, y te prometo que no pienso interferirlo, aunque piense que es una idiotez. Si uno de mis chicos decide por su cuenta que le apetece disfrazarse de pingüino y asistir a una cena de trescientos dólares el plato para recaudar dinero para los alcohólicos, es su problema. Pero por nada del mundo pienso ayudarte en eso.

—Ni aun sabiendo que hacerlo es una inversión para el futuro del equipo.

—¿Ya volvemos con éstas? ¿Con el argumento de las grandes sumas de dinero?

Kaoru se mordió la lengua e intentó controlar la oleada de rabia y desesperación que crecía en su interior.

—Mira, ya te lo dije. Si en algún momento tengo ganas de hacer alguna cosa, la haré. Pero mientras, creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo y tu energía intentando cambiar mi postura. No pienso cambiar de opinión.

Kaoru miró el suelo, contó hasta tres y volvió a levantar la vista.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Kaoru examinó su expresión; ¿estaba coqueteando con ella? Vio su expresión seria y fria

Decidió que no.

—¿Te morirías por hacer sólo una aparición en un hospital o por lanzar unas cuantas bolas de golf en favor del cáncer? ¿Te morirías?

—Qué gracioso, Soujiro me dijo lo mismo ayer.

—¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?

—Mi respuesta fue que a Saeki no le importa la integridad del juego ni la de cualquiera que juegue, de modo que a mi entender, yo no les debo nada, y mucho menos ni una pizca de mi precioso tiempo libre.

Kaoru se quedó mirándolo incrédula.

—No quieres entenderlo, ¿verdad?

—Eso ya lo dijiste ayer —apuntó Kenshin, empezando a divertirse.

—Y volveré a decirlo, porque es verdad. Estás tan aferrado a tus principios que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que te está saliendo el tiro por la culata. Muy bien, niégate a hacer relaciones públicas, haz lo que te venga en gana. Pero entiende lo siguiente: no pienso claudicar. Me pagan para acosarte, a ti y a tus compañeros de equipo, y lo haré. Cada vez que te des la vuelta, allí estaré, capitan Himura, con mi terrible lista de actos sociales. Pienso ser esa piedra en el zapato de la que no puedes librarte, ese estribillo pesado que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza. Mejor que te acostumbres a que esté incordiándote todo el día, porque ésta va a ser una de las constantes en tu vida a partir de ahora y hasta que la temporada finalice en junio... suponiendo que lleguéis a las eliminatorias, por supuesto.

—Oh, llegaremos a las eliminatorias —replicó rápidamente Kenshin, masajeándose la nuca con la toalla—.Pero la pregunta que nos interesa aquí es si tú durarás tanto tiempo.

Con un guiño, apuró lo que le quedaba de zumo y se largó, dejando a Kaoru allí plantada, con una oleada candente de furia fundiéndose en sus entrañas.

¿Acababa de proferir una amenaza velada asegurándole que perdería el puesto? ¿O simplemente le había insinuado que no tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para resistir hasta el final? Fuera lo que fuese, sus palabras de despedida la habían enfurecido.

Naturalmente, tenía que admitir que había sido ella la que había empezado.

Había tenido que salir con aquel comentario jocoso sobre las eliminatorias. Podía haberse mordido la lengua. ¿Qué había conseguido? Nada, con la posible excepción de un enemigo para toda la vida.

Se acercó a la mesa del bufé, cogió una resplandeciente manzana roja y la mordió, con fuerza. Se acabó la dulzura y la suavidad. Kenshin Himura le había arrojado el guante. Pues ella lo recogería. La batalla acababa de empezar oficialmente. Tal vez él se hubiera llevado los dos primeros asaltos pero, al final, la victoria acabaría siendo suya. Saeki esperaba que ganase. Le pagaban para ganar. Lucharía contra Kenshin Himura. Hasta el final. No porque quisiese, sino porque tenía que hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí yo! Semana por fin completada… Bueno sobre este capitulo les cuento que me encantó el principio! Jajajajaja Kenshin *¬*. En general es como lo que yo llamaría es una transición, por que ambos se dan cuenta de que algo esta pasando… pero pues go! Ahí vamos. Por favor! No me dejen morir! Denme un RV, quiero ver sus opiniones! Denme ideas! Cuéntenme cosas! Onegai! Capítulo 3

—Kenshin. Vamos, despierta!

Kenshin abrió levemente lo que aparecía un ojo cansado e irritado. La estupenda pelirroja que se había llevado a casa la noche anterior estaba cabalgándole como si fuese un caballito de madera.

—¿Podrías por favor bajarte de ahí? —murmuró educadamente, la punzante migraña que sentía detrás de los ojos le taladraba cada vez que ella saltaba arriba y abajo.

—Eso no es lo que decías anoche —bromeó ella, inclinándose hacia delante de modo que sus pechos rozaran el torso de él.

—Ya no es anoche —replicó él, cerrando el ojo. El dolor era tan fuerte e intenso que derrumbó la cabeza sobre la almohada. «Tanto juego y demasiado Sake convierten a Kenshin en un gruñón». La mujer que había conducido hasta el éxtasis la noche anterior—.¿Yuki? ¿Umi? ¿Suki? —dejó de dar botes pero no hizo ningún amago de descabalgarlo. De hecho, acababa de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de él para mordisquearlo, con la esperanza de revivirlo y realizar de nuevo una regia actuación. Pero no sería así.

—Hablo en serio —dijo amablemente Kenshin—.Necesito que bajes. No me encuentro muy bien.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua decepcionada y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole volver a respirar con normalidad. Consiguió abrir los dos ojos y, con lo que al parecer era la poca fuerza que le quedaba, volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche para ver qué hora era. Las diez y media de la mañana. ¡Oh, mier... Las diez y media de la mañana! ... no espera era domingo. Uf- . Por un segundo, el pánico se había apoderado de él al pensar que se había dormido y se había perdido el entrenamiento. Pero entonces lo recordó: anoche era sábado, y había salido con un par de amigos y habían ido a un club privado de la zona del Shibuya. El propietario del club, claramente emocionado por tener en su casa a una estrella del deporte, le había dicho a Kenshin que tenía barra libre. Y él sin duda que había aceptado la invitación, de modo que los recuerdos de la noche se habían vuelto más confusos a medida que más coñac y sake había ido bebiendo. Recordaba haber subido a un taxi en compañía de la pelirroja que ahora tenía a su lado, y lograba recordar también las acrobacias que habían practicado después. Pero el hecho de que ahora estuviese allí en su cama era una prueba de que había bebido demasiado. Normalmente, cuando le interesaba acostarse con una mujer, se aseguraba de ir a casa de ella. De este modo, podía irse después de un intervalo respetable de agradable descanso y no tenía que pasar la noche allí. Ahora, estaba atrapado.

La pelirroja suspiró feliz para sus adentros y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, con la clara intención de ponerse de nuevo a dormir. Kenshin se incorporó para apoyarse en el codo y con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de conseguir, la sacudió un poco tocándola en el hombro.

—Odio tener que hacer esto, cariño, pero tengo que ir a un sitio.

—Me parece bien —maulló ella como un gatito—.Puedes dejarme aquí.

Kenshin sofocó una risa, sorprendido al descubrir que le dolía incluso la cara.

—No puedes, pequeña. En la casa Himura las cosas no funcionan así. ¿Por qué no vas a la ducha y yo llamo un taxi para que te recoja en una media hora?

La mujer se sentó en la cama, resoplando.

—Está bien. —Tiró de la sábana hasta cubrirse el pecho y se levantó, dejando una estela compuesta por la cama de Kenshin, hasta que entró en el baño—.Sé muy bien cuando no se me quiere en un lugar.

«Gracias a Dios», pensó Kenshin, cogiendo la bata que tenía colgada detrás de la puerta del dormitorio. Y aunque de pie el dolor de cabeza parecía menguar un poco, empezó entonces a ser tremendamente consciente de la sensación de arena que sentía en el interior de la boca, como si se hubiese enfrentado el solo contra un ejército invasor. Sin subir las persianas, se encaminó a la cocina y quedó cegado por la luz de la nevera cuando abrió la puerta para ver qué había dentro. Botellas de jugo medio vacías, Pilas.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y merodeó por la cocina en busca de café. La señora que le hacía aseo a su casa estaba siempre organizando los malditos armarios y él nunca sabía dónde estaban las cosas en un momento dado. En la nevera encontró el café molido que esperaba aliviase su dolor de cabeza. Puso a hervir agua en un cazo, llamó al portero para que pidiese un taxi para Yuki-Umi-Yumi y rezó con fervor para que pasase un buen rato en la ducha y no saliese a tiempo de tomarse una taza en plan amiga y ponerse a charlar.

Para empezar, él no era una persona de mañanas, sobre todo cuando tenía resaca. Además, no tenía nada que decirle. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la noche anterior... al sexo, concretamente. Había sido bueno, de eso no cabía duda. Y luego lo recordó... Kaoru. El estómago, ya medio mareado, le dio entonces un vuelco. En algún momento, durante el juego previo, la imaginación se había apoderado de él y se había imaginado que era a Kaoru a quien estaba besando apasionadamente, que eran los suaves muslos de Kaoru los que estaba separando. -Oh, Dios bendito-.

Afectado, fue a sentarse en el gran salón estudio con ventanales, la luz del día parecía un azote. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: ser tratado brutalmente por el radiante sol matutino y entrar en razón. Desde la discusión que había mantenido con Kaoru el día anterior en el vestíbulo, no había sido capaz de sacársela de la cabeza. La chica había demostrado que tenía cojones, plantándosele de aquella manera, y la admiraba por ello. Algunos de sus chicos estarían encantados de luchar codo con codo en su compañía pero jamás contra él por puro temor. Pero aquella mujer diminuta no se había intimidado en lo mas mínimo. Eso le encantaba. Le excitaba. Le demostraba que tenía cabeza, carácter y valentía... Lo que se necesitaba también para salir adelante fuera del hielo. «Seré un chinche en tu trasero, que no me podrás sacar de tu cabeza". Diablos! Tenía toda la razón en eso. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pensar qué hacer con todo eso, porque de ningún modo podía permitirse enamorarse de esa mujer, sobre todo porque trabajaba para esos cabrones de Saeki, y además porque no podía permitirse desviar su atención de la victoria. Tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos. Evitarla. Ignorarla. Costase lo que costase.

—¿Puedo al menos tomarme un café antes de que me eches?

La voz aguda de Yuki-Umi-Yumi sonando a sus espaldas devolvió a Kenshin al mundo real. Se apartó de la ventana y vio que su compañera de juegos de la última noche estaba de pie junto a su gigantesco sofá de cuero de color crema, mirándole, su mini-vestido verde esmeralda de la noche anterior había casi desgarrado y ahora cobraba un aspecto barato e incongruente a la luz de día.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kenshin, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Una taza de café y una bajada de bandera de taxi eran lo menos que podía hacer. Pero aun mostrándose educado mientras servía el humeante líquido negro en una taza, seguía con la mente fija en una cosa: Kaoru, y cómo cortar de raíz el deseo en ciernes que sentía por ella. No sería fácil, pero podía conseguirlo.

—Esta es mi chica.

El recibimiento de su padre cuando estacionaba en frente de la casa de sus padres, a las afueras de Tokyo, siempre provocaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru. Hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, aquéllas habían sido siempre las primeras palabras que le venían a la boca cuando la veía. Estaba inclinado sobre un parterre de anémonas japonesas, sus flores de color rosa claro temblando levemente a merced de la brisa de septiembre. Se enderezó al verla, sus ojos, hundidos en su cara rojiza y acostumbrada al aire libre, brillantes de satisfacción. Se despojó de los guantes de jardinero completamente embarrados, los tiró al suelo y corrió a abrazarla. Kaoru agradeció el abrazo y aspiró profundamente su olor: una mezcla de suave sudor y la colonia que siempre usaba, un aroma que la retornaba directamente a su infancia, a la felicidad del tiempo que había pasado con él.

—¿Cómo van? —preguntó Kaoru, inspeccionando los botones a penas emergentes. Todo lo que sabía de jardinería lo había aprendido de su padre. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado juntos estudiando con detalle catálogos de semillas, plantando y cavando, desbrozando y regando? No estaba segura de cuál había sido su mayor regalo, si su inquebrantable fe en ella o el amor por la jardinería que le había transmitido. Estaba segura de que nunca habría sobrevivido a la locura de su infancia sin ambas cosas.

—Están pegando bien —dijo su padre en respuesta a su pregunta—.Voy a intentar podarlas antes de que no dejen crecer a todo lo demás.

Kaoru movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Su padre parecía cansado; pero ¿cuándo no lo parecía? Makoto Kamiya era un auténtico «mulo de carga». Cuando empezó, trabajando en la construcción, era famoso por su increíble fuerza bruta y su terca resistencia. No había trabajo que su cuerpo robusto y cuadrado no pudiera acometer y acabar, y acabar además a la perfección. Era esa misma determinación la que le había permitido abrirse camino como constructor independiente.

Ahora, treinta y cinco años después, estaba al frente de un pequeño imperio de la construcción y la palabra «delegar» no existía en su vocabulario. Supervisaba todos los detalles de todas las operaciones, de principio a fin. Kaoru sabía que aquello era más que una simple cuestión de orgullo. Hacía tiempo que se imaginaba que esa dedicación al trabajo proporcionaba a su padre el respiro necesario para olvidarse de vez en cuando del campo de batalla que era su matrimonio.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Kaoru oyó el tintineo de la risa de su madre a través de la puerta principal de la casa. Yumi Kamiya era la personificación femenina de la revista _Vanidades, _alta, Hermosa, toda una Yamato Nadeshiko. Nacida en el seno de una familia rica, nunca había llegado a perdonar al padre de Kaoru por haberla retirado temporalmente de su ambiente durante los primeros años que estuvieron juntos, pese a que ahora el negocio ingresaba más dinero del que ella podría gastar en toda la vida... y Dios sabía que lo intentaba. Con cincuenta y cuatro años de edad, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer treinta años más joven y la gente que la veía de lejos quedaba impresionada de entrada por su larga melena rojiza caoba brillante, confundiéndola a menudo con una de sus hijas, habitualmente con Omasu o Megumi, lo que la llenaba de satisfacción.

Kaoru amaba y odiaba a su madre. La amaba porque los niños no saben hacer otra cosa, y la odiaba porque su madre siempre la hacía sentirse insuficiente. Nacida entre su hermana mayor, Omasu que era Altísima y brillante, y su hermana menor, Megumi, que era alta y bellísima, Kaoru era la chica rara: bajita, normal, la clásica niña de clase media que luchaba por destacar pero que nunca conseguía brillar. Al menos, no ante los ojos de su madre. Uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos era haber oído a su madre decir en una fiesta, con el salón lleno de invitados: "Omasu tiene el cerebro, Megumi la belleza, y Kaoru…" entonces había hecho una pausa, con los labios fruncidos, evidentemente intentando pensar en algo que decir ",Kaoru tiene la energía"

La energía. Como si eso fuera poco. No era de extrañar que siempre hubiese tendido más hacia su padre. El comprendía su energía, no lo veía como una torpeza o algo que obstaculizaba su camino, como hacía su madre. Miró a su padre y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él había sido quien más la había animado para iniciar su propio negocio, quien creía en sus conocimientos, quien le decía repetidamente que no se rindiese. ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué trabajaba para grandes empresas y no para ella? La respuesta era simple: por miedo. Tenía miedo al fracaso. Miedo de que lo que había dicho su madre fuera cierto... que lo único que podía ofrecer era energía, sin talento que la respaldase. ¿Y qué si había estudiado en la Universidad de Tokyo? Era una impostora, siempre lo había sido. Había engañado a sus profesores, les había hecho creer que tenía una cabeza estupenda para los negocios, y seguía engañando a todo el mundo haciéndole creer que dominaba las relaciones públicas. Como a Hiko, por ejemplo, que creía que ella era un miembro más de la asociación de super-dotados. Su madre la conocía bien.

El estruendo de rock que se oía a través de una ventana abierta del segundo piso llamó entonces la atención de Kaoru.

—Veo que el chico que cumpleaños está en casa —le dijo a su padre.

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana con cortinas, una inequívoca mirada de insatisfacción.

—Dice que eso es música.

—Cuidado —bromeó ella, dándole golpecitos en el brazo—.Que se te nota la edad. —Su padre suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y volvió feliz a remover la tierra.

Kaoru entró en la casa para desearle feliz cumpleaños a su hermano menor, Yahiko . El último de los Kamiya cumplía hoy doce años. La diferencia de edad entre el chico y sus hermanas era considerable. La madre de Kaoru afirmaba que había sido "un accidente", pero Kaoru y sus hermanas coincidían en que tener a Yahiko había sido el último intento de sus padres de intentar salvar su matrimonio... Un intento que había fracasado, dejando al pobre Yahiko criándose solo en la enorme mansión en compañía de unos padres que no paraban de pelearse. Su estatus de hijo único llenaba a Kaoru de un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad. Al menos, cuando las cosas iban mal, ella, Omasu y Megumi se habían tenido las unas a las otras. Yahiko no tenía a nadie, y por eso Kaoru siempre hacía un esfuerzo para llamarle y verle siempre que podía. Era su manera de hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, aunque no vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

En el interior de la casa, su madre estaba sentada en la gigantesca cocina charlando por celular. La saludó distraídamente mientras Kaoru guardaba en la nevera el pastel que había preparado para Yahiko. Antes de subir a ver a su hermano, pasó por el patio trasero para saludar a sus dos hermanas, de cuya presencia en la casa sabía por los dos Mercedes iguales aparcados en el camino de acceso. Omasu estaba sentada junto a la piscina vestida con pantalón corto y camiseta, enfrascada leyendo un libro. «Omasu y sus libros —pensó con cariño Kaoru—.¿Por qué se había hecho abogada cuando en realidad debería haber sido escritora?». Megumi estaba también junto a la piscina, su cuerpo perfecto y bronceado cubierto apenas por un biquini rosa de ganchillo. Como era de esperar, Megumi era modelo. Una modelo de éxito, además. Kaoru adoraba a su hermana mayor, Omasu, pero con Megumi era otra historia. Frívola, superficial, criticona, le recordaba mucho a su madre. Pero Kaoru tenía la esperanza de que Megumi se despertase la mañana de su treinta cumpleaños y descubriera que había adquirido el tamaño de Pavarotti. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero Megumi era tan condenadamente atractiva que a Kaoru no le quedaba otra alternativa que odiarla de vez en cuando por ello, segura de que cualquier otra mujer japonesa de aspecto normal y corriente la odiaría también.

Charló con ellas unos minutos antes de subir a ver a Yahiko. La casa de sus padres le hacía pensar en un museo: todo en su lugar, la climatización perfectamente controlada, cualquier pista sobre la vida combativa y turbulenta que allí se vivía astutamente escondida. Excepto para Yahiko. Aunque la música que sonaba a todo trapo en su habitación era realmente ensordecedora, al menos indicaba cierta vitalidad de la que carecía el resto de la casa. Kaoru aporreó literalmente la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo que era imposible que le oyera si llamaba con educación.

Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, su rostro iluminándose por una amplia sonrisa que revelaba dos pequeñas hileras de aparatos dentales, su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Era bajito, como Kaoru , pero tenía la complexión robusta de su padre y su misma piel morena. Con el cabello alborotado y unos ojos alegres.

—Hola —dijo, pellizcándole el brazo en broma.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Kaoru no quería parecerle anticuada, pero la música sonaba tan fuerte que incluso temblaba el suelo. Hizo un ademán en dirección al equipo de música, haciendo una mueca, como queriendo disculparse.

—¿Podrías...?

Yahiko bajó la música.

—Gracias.

Kaoru observó las cuatro paredes de la desordenada habitación. Cualquier centímetro de espacio disponible estaba cubierto por fotografías de Britney Spears y Kippi, o por pósteres de los héroes deportivos de Yahiko. Estaba Keisuke Honday Yasuhito Endō, (futbolistas de la selección nacional de fútbol de Japón)

Y desde luego no podía faltar Kenshin Himura, ocupando un lugar de honor sobre la cabecera de la cama

Kaoru se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?

—La semana pasada. —Yahiko saltó sobre la cama y se acostó en ella bocabajo— Papá dijo que trabajabas con él. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo conocerlo? —Su voz no ocultaba la emoción.

Kaoru se quedó dudando.

—Por favor...—suplicó Yahiko

Kaoru apartó un montón de ropa sucia y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—De acuerdo —le prometió, mientras por la cabeza le pasaban imágenes de Kenshin mandándolos al diablo a ella y a su hermanito punk

—¡Sí! — Yahiko levantó el puño al aire—.Sabía que por algo eras mi hermana favorita.

—Creía serlo porque te he cocinado un pastel con doble de chocolate para tu cumpleaños.

—¡Doble! —exclamó Yahiko. Miró a su hermana con declarada adoración—.Estupendo.

—Lo intentaré. —La mirada de Kaoru volvía constantemente al póster a todo color de Himura patinando sobre hielo, con una expresión salvaje. Se le veía tan... varonil. Tal intenso. Como un guerrero, nada que ver con el tipo arrogante y poco colaborador que sabía que era. Apartó la vista y se concentró en su hermano.

—¿Y qué se siente con esto de tener doce años?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

—mmm. No lo se, es mi primera vez

— jajajajajajajaa ¿Qué te han regalado papá y mamá?

—Unos patines de hockey nuevos —recitó Yahiko, aburrido—ropa —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—.Cosas.

«Cosas», pensó Kaoru, su garganta cerrándose con las palabras que habría deseado pronunciar pero que no debía articular. Ése había sido siempre el estilo de sus padres: atrapados como estaban en su propio drama, inundaban a sus hijos de cosas, una forma de apaciguar su sentimiento de culpa por no ser capaces de darles lo más importante.

—¿Cómo ha ido por aquí últimamente? —preguntó en voz baja Kaoru. Su hermano se puso boca arriba y miró el techo y se cruzó de brazos a modo de respuesta.

—Como siempre —dijo en tono evasivo—.Ya sabes.

Queriendo decir con ello que su madre seguía tomándose un cóctel de más antes de la cena y que luego arremetía contra su padre, diciéndole que se había casado con ella para ascender socialmente. Ambos a gritos con que si la clase trabajadora esto y aquello, y que si los otros eran unos presuntuosos. ¿Es que les daba igual cómo podía afectar todo aquello a Yahiko? ¿Y por qué tenía que importarles? Tampoco les importó cómo pudiera afectarles a sus hermanas y a ella.

Le alborotó el pelo, un gesto que el niño consideraba evidentemente poco adecuado para un chico de su edad, pues apartó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—.Ya sabes que puedes venir a mi casa siempre que quieras. Lo digo en serio. O llamarme.

Se volvió hacia ella, esperanzado.

—Si voy a tu casa, ¿podré conocer a Kenshin Himura?

—¿Qué te parece lo siguiente? — Kaoru se lo pensó un momento—.¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a casa esta noche y mañana por la mañana te llevo a ver el entrenamiento de los Zorros y así conoces a los chicos?

Yahiko dio un brinco.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —le garantizó Kaoru, su corazón lleno de felicidad al ver la expresión emocionada e infantil dibujada en el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Y podré tener autógrafos y esas cosas?

—Sí.

—¿Y una fotografía con Kenshin?

—mmmm. Podemos intentarlo.

—¡Eres la mejor! —Saltó de la cama y la besó impulsivamente en la mejilla—.¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a los colegas! —A punto estaba de salir de la habitación para llamar a sus amigos cuando se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Yahiko—.

¿Puedo llevar los patines? ¿Puedo patinar en la misma pista de hielo que ellos cuando hayan terminado?

—Se lo preguntaré a mi jefe —dijo ella con cautela—.Pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

Dando gritos de alegría, salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y escaleras abajo. Una vez sola, Kaoru se incorporó y se volvió para contemplar la imagen de Kenshin que había sobre la cabecera de la cama. Dios, qué guapo era, incluso con el sudor cayéndole por la frente y su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante en posición de ataque, dispuesto a empujar el disco sobre el hielo. ¿Pero y qué? Lo que ahora le importaba no era su aspecto. Sino su corazón. Esperaba que debajo de su arisco exterior pudiera ser amable con un chiquillo, aunque ese chiquillo resultara ser su hermano. Porque de no serlo...

Lo de las relaciones públicas tenía sus compensaciones, y esto era un ejemplo de ello: sentada junto a la pista de hielo, observaba a su hermanito disfrutar del entrenamiento de los Zorros. Yahiko no despegaba los ojos de Kenshin en ningún momento; todo lo que él hacía era lo mejor, lo más grande, lo más asombroso. -Eso es lo que tú crees-, pensó Kaoru, sabiendo que después del entrenamiento tendría que dirigirse al vestuario e intentar, una vez más, hablar con el capitán tarado para que dedicase un poco de su tiempo a alguna buena causa. Pero cuando Kenshin pasó volando por su lado y lanzó el disco por encima del Plexiglás en dirección de Yahiko, la postura de Kaoru se suavizó un poco. Tal vez no quisiera tratar con ella, pero era evidente que le importaba hacer feliz a un joven admirador. Lo menos que podía hacer era reconocérselo.

Y mientras lo observaba, Kaoru intentaba ver a Kenshin a través de los ojos de su hermano, sus admiradores y sus compañeros de equipo. Para su hermano, era un dios del deporte cuyo coraje y determinación le habían ayudado a hacerse un lugar en la historia del deporte. Sus admiradores le amaban porque era más grande que la vida misma, un jugador legendario y un ganador acreditado que había conseguido la Copa de Asia para los Zorros de Tokio y que estaba decidido a conseguirla de nuevo. Sus compañeros de equipo le querían por el mismo motivo, y por otros más: era su líder, pero también su amigo, alguien que los apreciaba de verdad a todos ellos a nivel individual. Hiko le había contado una historia sobre un novato que había llegado a los Zorros a mitad de temporada y que se había instalado temporalmente en un hotel. Himura había invitado al joven jugador a instalarse en su casa e incluso le había ayudado a encontrar apartamento. Kaoru se había quedado boquiabierta al escuchar el relato; le había costado reconciliar el deportista egoísta con el que se había enfrentado con aquel osito que supuestamente tenía un corazón. ¿Quién era aquel tipo?

Finalizado el entrenamiento, Yahiko se puso los patines, impaciente por la oportunidad que se le brindaba de explicar a sus amigos que las cuchillas de sus Bauer habían tocado el mismo hielo que los patines de Kenshin Himura. El plan de Kaoru consistía en dejarle dar unas cuantas vueltas a la pista para que disfrutara y luego acompañarlo al vestuario y presentarlo a los jugadores. Normalmente, Himura era uno de los primeros que abandonaba el hielo y se metía en la ducha. Pero aquel día fue el último y, de hecho, se acercaba patinando a ritmo lento hacia donde estaban Kaoru y Yahiko, haciendo con ello que los ojos de Yahiko doblaran prácticamente su tamaño y el estómago de Kaoru quedase hecho un nudo, a la defensiva.

—Hola —le dijo a Yahiko desde el otro lado del Plexiglás—.Soy Kenshin.

—Yo... —Yahiko se interrumpió, demasiado atónito como para poder hablar. Se volvió hacia su hermana. «¿Es real todo lo que me está sucediendo?», preguntaba su mirada.

—Está bien —susurró Kaoru, dirigiendo amablemente la mirada a Kenshin, que se mostraba imperturbable ante la repentina mudez de su hermano. De hecho, parecía incluso que entendía su actitud.

—Tú debes de ser el hermano de Kaoru—continuó tranquilamente Kenshin, con una expresión muy amable—.Veo cierto parecido.

Yahiko se limitó a tragar saliva.

—Este es Yahiko—dijo cariñosamente Kaoru, rodeando a su hermano con el brazo y pellizcándole en broma el hombro, para tranquilizarlo—.Ayer cumplió doce años.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Kenshin.

—Gracias —consiguió murmurar Yahiko.

Kenshin señaló los pies de Yahiko, calzados con los patines.

—¿Juegas al jockey?

Yahiko movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Con lo que la cabeza de Kenshin se inclinó en señal de aprobación.

—Buen chico. Lo único que importa en la vida es el deporte. ¿Te apetece dar unas cuantas vueltas conmigo, pasarnos el disco?

Esta vez fueron tanto Kaoru como Yahiko los que abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Himura—empezó Kaoru, intentando contener su asombro—, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo. —Lanzó a Yahiko una sonrisa de aliento—.¿Juegas?

—Sí —dijo Yahiko, amedrentado.

—Pero con una condición.

«Por supuesto —pensó con amargura Kaoru—.Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad».

—Si fallo un pase, no se lo digas a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Yahiko sonrió y mirando a Kaoru una vez más para adquirir confianza, se unió a su héroe sobre el hielo. Al principio estaba nervioso, sus pasos inseguros, pero fue soltándose poco a poco. Kaoru no podía oír lo que Kenshin le decía pero, fuera lo que fuese, hacía sonreír y reír a su hermano. Kaoru estaba conmovida. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había oído a su hermano pequeño reír de aquella manera, tan despreocupado y feliz? Siguieron patinando, turnándose en la portería, pasándose una y otra vez el disco. Kaoru fue percatándose lentamente de que en aquel momento no estaba viendo a Kenshin Himura tal y como lo veían sus admiradores, ni tal y como lo veía su hermano, ni siquiera como lo veían sus compañeros de equipo.

Estaba viéndolo como una mujer ve a un hombre, al hombre que, de permitírselo, podía pasar de ser su peor enemigo en el mundo a ser…. Oh! No ni pensar en eso. Veía un hombre fuerte, atento, cuyas convicciones estaban tan profundamente enraizadas como sus emociones. Como alguien dispuesto a dedicar tiempo a hacer feliz a un niño; un hombre del que una mujer podía imaginar...

Se detuvo allí. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? El hombre que estaba allí enfrente embelesando a su hermano era la perdición de su existencia profesional. No sólo eso, sino que además era el típico deportista mal educado, egoísta, probablemente sexista, además, si rascabas un poco la superficie, con el que no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver. No, seguiría con Ryosaburo, el cerebral, el pretencioso, el desmotivado Ryusaburo. Riusaburo, el seguro. Al menos, pensando en él, no agitaba en lo más hondo de su ser aquellos sentimientos profundos y aterradores. Que algún significado debían de tener, eso era evidente. Aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber exactamente cuál era su significado.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno… este capitulo ha salido realmente fácil… jajajajaaj estoy de vacaciones y me fue bien en la universidad… aso que estoy en modo: feliz ON… bueno pues creo que no me demore tanto en la actualización… espero no decepcionarlos… Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer… especialmente a Encefalemico que es un gran editor jajajaja y a **sayuri87 le digo que me encantó la idea y que planeo algo así desde el principio! Ajajajajaja ok ok no mas Spoiler… jajajaaj sin embargo les agradezco a todos de corazón que se tomen la molestia de leer mi pequeña historia… me muero por leer sus comentarios! Por favor! Mendigo vilmente un Review.** Capítulo 4

Mostrarse amable con su hermanito había sido un error. Kenshin se daba cuenta de ello.

Era finales de octubre, La temporada había dado inicio hace casi un mes, y desde que le había regalado al niño el mejor día de su vida, dedicándole unos minutos en la pista de hielo, firmándole un autógrafo y posando para un par de fotografías, Kaoru, la Terrier Humana, se le había echado encima, tratando constantemente de engatusarlo adulándolo y suplicándole y rogándole, intentando convencerle para que apareciese en un acto, en cualquier acto.

Algo que, naturalmente, no haría.

Pero por mucho que su acoso constante le hiciese desear robarle a alguno de los entrenadores un rollo de esparadrapo y taparle con él la boca, se daba cuenta en el fondo de que simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo, un trabajo que básicamente parecía centrarse en fastidiarle a él la vida. Se había convertido en una especie de chiste: bastaba con que se le acercase a un metro de distancia para que la primera palabra que saliese de su boca fuera un raudo y convincente "No".

Se imaginaba que él tenía la culpa de todo. De haber ignorado al niño, de haberse dirigido al vestuario aquel día como siempre solía hacer, ella seguiría pensando que era un insensible iceberg. Pero no; se había apartado de su camino habitual para hacer algo agradable, y con ello había revelado una pequeña fisura en su coraza, una fisura que ahora ella intentaba dinamitar con su estrategia de perforadora, pensando, evidentemente, que si lo presionaba lo suficiente, él acabaría sucumbiendo. Pero se equivocaba del todo.

¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? Reflexionaba sobre el tema mirando por la ventanilla del Bus interurbano que los conducía hacia Kyoto. Aquella noche jugaban allí. Hasta el momento, los Zorros llevaban ocho victorias y cuatro derrotas, y tres de estas habían sido jugando de visitantes. Esperaban mantener el equilibrio y la concentración esta noche, porque Dios sabía bien lo mucho que necesitaban la victoria. Los de Kyoto practicaban un juego duro y agresivo. Eran competitivos y rápidos. «Pero nosotros somos más competitivos y más rápidos —pensó Kenshin con orgullo—.Y si podemos mantener la concentración, acabaremos utilizándolos como escobas para barrer el hielo».

Sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo hacia su pequeño castigo constante y su hermanito. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Muy fácil: quería alegrarle el día al niño. Tenía clarísimo que algo tan simple como charlar un poco y dar unos cuantos pases de disco hacían feliz a cualquiera. No era mucho pedir, y él se alegraba de poder ofrecerlo. Además, el niño —Yahiko— le había hecho pensar en él a su misma edad. Grande pero tímido, temeroso de apropiarse de su propio espacio. Se preguntó si el padre del niño le estaría constantemente detrás para que ganase, ganase y ganase, tal y como había hecho su padre con él. Kenshin pensaba que la acción habría merecido la pena si aquella sesión privada con uno de sus héroes servía para incentivar la autoestima del mocoso, aunque fuese sólo un poco, o para aligerar la posible presión de intentar ser siempre lo bastante bueno como para complacer a su padre.

Pero conseguir que aquel cumpleaños fuese un día inolvidable para el niño no era más que una justificación a medias, y lo sabía. La otra mitad de era que quería impresionar a Kaoru. Después, cuando ella le miró con aquellos grandes ojos azul cielo llenos de gratitud y de alguna cosa más que ni siquiera quiso tratar de averiguar, cayó en la cuenta de que había estado esperando aquella mirada y que, de hecho, era él quien acababa de provocarla. Una mirada que decía que ella sabía que dentro de él había algo más que una necesidad abrumadora de victoria y una negativa terca a cooperar con ella. Una mirada que decía... que era no mejor pensar en eso y punto.

Con una necesidad urgente de despejar esas ideas, se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a sus chicos para asegurarse de que todos se sentían cómodos y que no tenían ideas raras abrumándoles la cabeza. Era algo que siempre solía hacer como parte de su trabajo de capitán, aunque la prensa bromeara sobre él al respecto y lo llamaran "el padrino", un titulo que tenía perfectamente bien ganado. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del bus vio a Hiko hablando por el celular. Estaba regañando a alguien mientras iba vaciando un paquete de caramelos como de un kilo de capacidad. Unas filas más allá estaba Kaoru. Estaba leyéndoles la cartilla a dos de los novatos, Jun Kamenashi y Katsuya Matsumoto, que habían sido lo bastante estúpidos como para dejarse fotografiar saliendo borrachos de uno de los bares de topless más conocidos de Shibuya

—Y sucederá lo siguiente —vociferaba Kaoru—.Voy a redactar una nota de prensa diciendo que ambos sienten mucho haberse comportado de un modo tan poco profesional, y que nunca volverá a suceder. Porque no sucederá, ¿entienden? Saeki no lo tolerará, y yo tampoco. Si quieren ser tipos malos, háganlo disfrazados. ¿captan?

Los dos jugadores asintieron.

—Bien. Una cosa más: si alguien de la prensa les pregunta sobre esto, tienen que responderles "Sin comentarios". Y punto. Nada de «Simplemente tratábamos de divertirnos», o "No hacíamos daño a nadie", o "La malvada responsable de relaciones públicas nos ha dicho que no podíamos hablar del tema". "Sin comentarios"- y basta.

-Y finalmente, los dos asistirán a un curso sobre las consecuencias del consumo de alcohol y drogas. Es lo que se conoce como rehabilitación de la imagen, y harán ver que les encantó, aunque sea su peor pesadilla. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

Los jugadores asintieron de nuevo y se fueron. Impresionado, Kenshin la vio regresar también a su asiento junto al pasillo. Un segundo después se le acercó Yukishiro Enishi y se inclinó para decirle alguna cosa. A Kenshin no le gustaba escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de los demás, pero le llamó la atención el tono de frustración que captó en la voz de Kaoru.

—Yukishiro … eee… Enishi ya te lo dije. No quiero salir contigo.

—Pero yo quiero.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco, contrariada.

—Muy bien, pero yo no quiero, ¿me entiendes? Eres un sujeto muy agradable, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no pienso salir contigo. Y cuanto antes te lo metas en la cabeza...

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, Enishi le cogió la mano y la posó sobre su bíceps.

—¿Lo sientes? Duro como una roca, un hombre de verdad. ¿Cómo no puedes querer? —Bajó la voz y adquirió un tono seductor—.Admítelo, lo quieres. Además no es ni la mitad de duro de lo que puede ser en otras partes…

Kaoru le apartó la mano, ofuscada.

—BASTA YA, YUKISHIRO!.

Allí estaba. Algo se agitaba en el interior de Kenshin, algo que no quería calificar pero que le resultaba imposible obviar. Con la tensión presente en todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, se acercó a la pareja, sus ojos Violetas adquiriendo un leve todo de dorado, lanzando a su compañero de equipo una inequívoca mirada de atención. Si Enishi pensaba que podía comportarse fuera del hielo de aquella manera, si pensaba que su capitán iba a tolerar que acosase a una mujer, entonces aquel fanfarrón que empezaba a llenar portadas vería la que le iba a caer encima. Cuanto más se acercaba, más parecía encogerse Enishi, de modo que incluso antes de que le agarrara y le lanzará contra la fila de asientos del otro lado, Kenshin vio que Enishi se había dado cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué parte de lo que ella te ha dicho "no" es la que no entiendes bien? —rugió Kenshin a punto de devorarse su alma.

—Lo siento —dijo Enishi, su mirada empañándose de vergüenza al ver la rabia y la decepción de su líder.

—No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella. —Kenshin le dio un pequeño empujón le obligó a dirigirse a Kaoru.

—Kaoru —Enishi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, una mirada cándida—.Siento haberte molestado. Te dejaré tranquila. —Se volvió nervioso hacia Kenshin, como queriéndole decir: "¿Es suficiente con esto?". Kenshin le respondió con una sacudida de cabeza casi imperceptible y Enishi se fue rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del vagón para escapar de las miradas vigilantes de sus compañeros de equipo y cicatrizar en privado las heridas de su humillación. Kenshin lo observó y después se volvió hacia Kaoru, que parecía algo conmocionada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Kaoru—.Pero podría haberlo manejado sola

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho, entonces?

—Porque no me has dado la oportunidad —respondió cortante. El rubor que cubrió sus mejillas dejó embelesado a Kenshin, contra su voluntad. ¿Cuántas mujeres se ruborizaban de verdad hoy en día?

—Enishi es inofensivo, lo sabes de sobra —estaba diciendo ella—.En gran parte, el problema está en que no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en este país, sobre todo las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres. —Sus labios dibujaron una fina línea que pretendía mostrar su desaprobación—.A lo mejor podrías enseñárselo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, señorita Kamiya?

—Eso jamás, capitán Himura. Simplemente aludo a un talento fuera de la pista que he oído decir que posees.

—¿Y qué más has oído decir de mí?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Kenshin se echó a reír. Vio entonces la sonrisa en la mirada de ella y le respondió con la misma moneda. Le gustaba esa facilidad con la que ambos intercambiaban bromas durante esos escasos y excepcionales momentos en los que ella no estaba acosándolo. Le gustaba. Razón por la cual quiso golpear brutalmente a Enishi era porque sólo de pensar en él acercándose a ella se le revolvían los intestinos de tal modo que ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. Dios. ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía?

Retrocedió —tanto para apartarse de ella como de sus pensamientos— e hizo un gesto indicando los documentos que ella tenía en su regazo.

—Te dejo que sigas con esto —dijo con frialdad.

—De acuerdo. —Aquella sequedad dejó a Kaoru aturdida—.Supongo que deberías darle las gracias —dijo en voz baja—.Resulta agradable saber que la caballerosidad no ha muerto.

Caballerosidad. Que utilizase aquel término le dejó muy satisfecho, le lleno el pecho de orgullo. Pero, por otro lado, también le puso nervioso, ya que empezaron a despertar lentamente los sentimientos de antiguas experiencias románticas. No podía permitir que sucediese. No lo permitiría.

—A lo mejor podrías redactar una nota sobre el incidente para los tipos esos de Saeki y camuflarlo como un acto de servicio a la comunidad —fue la ocurrencia de él. Pero no supo muy bien si ella le había oído, pues lo dijo cuando estaba ya por el pasillo de regreso a su asiento, donde pensaba permanecer quieto durante el resto del trayecto.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto lo que acaba de hacer, esa cosa con el disco? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Antes de responder a la pregunta de Misao, Kaoru esperó a que se apaciguase el salvaje rugido de la multitud congregada en el estadio, Era sábado por la noche y los Zorros jugaban en casa. Acababan de marcar el primer gol a los diez minutos de partido. Las entradas se habían agotado y el público se mostraba entusiasmado, una afición famosa tanto por su fidelidad al equipo como por su griterío tanto de alegría como de insatisfacción. Kaoru echó un vistazo al mar de caras electrificadas que llenaba el sobrecalentado pabellón y se sintió contagiada por la energía de la multitud, un escalofrío de emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Tal vez fuera porque empezaba a comprender lo que sucedía allí abajo, en la pista de hielo, o tal vez tuviera que ver con que conocía personalmente a los jugadores, pero la verdad era que el hockey empezaba a gustarle y empezaba también a valorar las excepcionales habilidades y talentos necesarios que acompañaban el juego profesional. No era algo que fuera a comentar con nadie, excepto quizá con hiko, su hermano y su padre. Se imaginó explicándoselo a su madre y a sus hermanas y vio enseguida al trío Amazona mirándola con desdeñosa condescendencia. En cuanto a Ryusaburo... mejor ni pensar en él, como solía decir la tía de Misao.

Ryusaburo le preguntaría con sarcasmo si había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza, o si se había sometido a una lobotomía sin decírselo. Una cosa era trabajar como relaciones públicas de un equipo de hockey, y otra muy distinta cogerle afición al deporte. ¿Qué era eso que siempre decía Ryusaburo? ¿Que las masas son un montón de ganado? "Que Dios me ayude", pensó Kaoru, avergonzada. Independientemente de que se sintiese cómoda con ello o no, tenía que deshacerse de él.

—Lo que acabas de verle hacer es lo que se conoce como "finta" —le explicó—Es cuando el jugador que lleva el disco realiza un movimiento engañoso para sortear al oponente, o cuando engaña al portero para obligarle a abandonar su posición.

—Por eso ha enviado el disco hacia un lado y luego ha cambiado rápidamente hacia la otra dirección —observó Emocionada Misao

—Correcto.

Misao se volteó hacia Kaoru

—¿Cómo has aprendido todo esto?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente viéndolos jugar.

Misao movió afirmativamente la cabeza con solemnidad, impresionada, y volvió a concentrar su atención en la acción que se desarrollaba en la pista. Kaoru estaba a punto de contarle la verdad —que se había comprado un ejemplar de _Hockey para Dummies _que estaba estudiando con fervor religioso—, pero decidió callársela. Era mucho más divertido que Misao la tuviese por un genio de los deportes capaz de utilizar la jerga del hockey sin ningún problema.

Kaoru miraba también la pista de hielo, sus ojos buscando, como siempre, el Uniforme marcado con el número veintiocho. Kenshin estaba en el centro de la pista en posición de comienzo del encuentro, a la espera del lanzamiento del disco. Vio cómo se movían sus labios y dedujo que seguramente estaba intentando provocar al contrario para desconcentrarle en su juego. Kaoru sabía, por sus paseos por el vestuario, que solía cruzar más de una palabra con el oponente cuando era necesario y no quería ni pensar en lo que probablemente debía estar insinuándole al otro sobre su madre o su hermana. Kenshin ganó el saque y todos los cuerpos empezaron a deslizarse por el hielo, una danza frenética y brutal de poder y velocidad que resultaba estimulante.

Kaoru se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba allí como los demás fanáticos abucheando al árbitro cuando pitaba algo mal y lanzando gritos de alborozo cuando uno de los jugadores del otro equipo recibía un golpe bueno y limpio, que finalmente pensaba en el equipo como «los chicos», igual que Hiko. Porque eso es lo que eran: chicos, con sus personalidades, con sus preferencias y sus aversiones, como cualquiera. A esas alturas, sabía ya bastante bien con quién podía contar en cualquier momento para las actividades de relaciones públicas, y quién se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla; quién prefería realizar actividades directamente con niños, y a quién le iba más acicalarse y codearse con los grandes de la sociedad de Tokio para demostrar la _Nobless obligué_. Eran un buen grupo, trabajadores y generosos, pese al comportamiento desordenado durante los fines de semana que muchos de ellos seguían teniendo. Pero en aquel sentido, el tiempo corría de su lado. Si conseguía permanecer allí, no tenía la menor duda de que con su mano de hierro acabaría logrando que la mayoría se implicase en un par de actividades para mejorar su imagen.

Exceptuando a su santificado capitán, por supuesto.

No lo conseguía. No conseguía entrarle. Sabía que tenía un espíritu generoso, porque lo había comprobado personalmente, tanto con su hermano como con los jugadores. Sabía que era una persona atenta, si es que el casi estrangulamiento de Enishi a bordo del Bus hacia Kyoto la semana pasada podía servir como ejemplo. ¿Por qué seguía resistiéndose de aquella manera a la publicidad, especialmente a la del tipo que ella pretendía llevar a cabo, si todo era simplemente por una buena causa? ¿Y por qué últimamente la evitaba como si fuese la peste? Bueno, la verdad era que siempre la había esquivado, sobre todo cuando la veía acercarse con una libreta. Pero desde el incidente del tren, se mostraba incluso menos comunicativo de lo habitual, y cuando se dignaba a hablar con ella, lo hacía con monosílabos y de forma lacónica, con lo que algunos interpretarían como mala educación. ¿Qué sucedía allí?

La pregunta seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras ella y Misao veían a los Zorros vencer a los Tigres de Kobe por cinco a dos. Finalizado el encuentro, Misao abrió su cerveza y, después de aplastar el vaso de plástico vacío contra el suelo de cemento, se volvió hacia Misao, impaciente.

—Quiero conocerlos.

—¿A quiénes?

—¿A quiénes? —Repitió Misao, exasperada—.¡Ya sabes a quiénes! A los Zorros. Llévame al vestuario.

—Oh, no. De ninguna manera. Kaoru intentó imaginarse a Misao sumergiéndose en aquel mar de carne sudorosa y musculosa y supo por instinto que acabaría en desastre. Además, no estaba de humor para ver al equipo entero convertido en una partida de bobos sólo de ver a su atractiva amiga—.Olvídalo.

—Vamos —le suplicó Misao.

—No.

—¿Y no podemos quedar con ellos en un bar o algo así? Sé que algunos salen a tomar un par de copas después de jugar en casa, y sé que tú sabes dónde van. Vamos, Kaoru. —Unió las manos como si estuviera rezando, su expresión equiparable a la mirada inocente de una niña del coro—.Por favor...

Kaoru se lo pensó. A ser sincera, lo último que le apetecía era meterse en un bar lleno de humo y ver cómo Misao buscaba al amor de su vida entre los jugadores. Precisamente lo que necesitaba, su compañera de piso saliendo con uno de los Zorros Además, aquella semana había salido ya tres noches, pues había tenido que asistir a diversos actos para recaudar fondos, y estaba agotada; lo único que quería era ir a casa, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama con el último número de la revista _People. _¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí, si es que la expresión de Misao, que empezaba a metamorfosearse en una mirada de "Me debes una", servía como indicación.

—De acuerdo —accedió Kaoru, mientras Misao se ponía a dar palmas de placer—.Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—A, comportarte, y B, saldremos hasta las dos como máximo.

—De acuerdo. Y ya que tú pones dos condiciones, yo también pondré una.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó recelosa Kaoru.

—Que cuando lleguemos allí me digas cuál de todos ellos está más bueno desnudo.

Kaoru entornó los ojos.

—No lo sé. Los veo todos iguales.

Lo cual era mentira. Sabía perfectamente bien quién era el mejor, pero de ninguna manera pensaba contárselo a Misao, por si acaso estaba allí, no le interesaba para nada ver a su amiga tras ese bruto pelirrojo.

Kenshin estaba en la barra pidiendo una Cerveza cuando oyó que los dos chicos que tenía detrás mencionaban el nombre de ella y decían que se alegraban de que por fin se hubiese decidido a acompañarlos. Miró rápidamente por encima del hombro y allí estaba ella, preciosa, vestida con unos jeans y una sencilla camisa blanca. Iba acompañada por una mujer más o menos de su mismo tamaño que parecía una niña en una tienda de golosinas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Él había ido allí para relajarse con sus chicos después de un duro partido, no para esquivar a aquella chica terrier del demonio. Esperaba que ella se plantease dónde estaba y que le diera un descanso por una vez. Tenía que saber que a la mínima mención de sus actividades de relaciones públicas o de Saeki, y se largaría de allí. Esperaba, por lo tanto, que estuviese ahí por el mismo motivo que él, relajarse en compañía de los amigos.

Volvió donde estaba sentado previamente, mientras Kaoru paseaba entre las otras mesas, presentando a su amiga a los jugadores. Sus chicos se mostraban simpáticos, acogedores. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos. Naturalmente, la amiga era atractiva, de modo que no era necesario ser muy listo para saber de qué iba la cosa. Pero el Chapter House solía ser un lugar agradable, razón por la cual siempre se dejaban caer por allí. Kenshin sabía que mucha gente pensaba que era un tugurio de poca monta, con su vieja máquina de discos, sus ventanas sucias, y sus mesas desvencijadas, pero para él, todo aquello formaba parte de su encanto. El arrugado camarero llevaba toda la vida allí y tenía un repertorio de historias entretenidas de sus días como marino mercante capaz de mantenerte en el local la noche entera. El ambiente era informal y la clientela gente trabajadora, a la que no le importaba que ellos fueran los Zorros. Era un secreto muy bien guardado, un lugar donde poder beber en paz sus cervezas. De vez en cuando aparecía algún admirador, pero Kenshin era de la opinión de que si eran lo bastante listos como para imaginarse dónde podía encontrarse el equipo, se merecían tomar un par de copas con ellos.

Kaoru y su acompañante llegaron por fin a la mesa cuando en la máquina de discos sonaba un viejo éxito de la década de los sesenta —Kenshin pensó que tal vez se tratara de «American Woman», pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Soujiro, Tsukioka, Kenshin.. —Su mirada se clavó en la de él por más tiempo del que a Kenshin le hubiese gustado—.Quiero que conozcan a mi amiga Misao.

Soujiro, siempre amigable, levantó la jarra a modo de saludo.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Kenshin dijo lo mismo, igual que Tsukioka.

—Igualmente —respondió Misao.

—¿Quieren sentarse? —ofreció amablemente Soujiro.

Sonriendo, Kaoru y Misao retiraron dos sillas y tomaron asiento. No llevaban ni cinco segundos sentadas cuando Aoshi Shinomori, el tercer alero del equipo, se acercó a la mesa después de abandonar la que compartía con el defensa de los Zorros. Aoshi sonrió educadamente y le dijo a Misao si le apetecía una copa. Le faltaban dos dientes. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero declinó la invitación.

—Sólo una copa —insistió Aoshi, con mucha educación—.No mordemos.

—Tal vez éste sea en parte el problema —comentó irónicamente Kenshin en voz baja. ¿Es que no se percataba aquella tal Misao de que estaba rodeada de hombres que, entre todos, sumaban más piezas dentales falsas que una casa para personas de la tercera edad? Kaoru le miró con mala cara, aunque Misao parecía no haber oído el comentario. Viendo que no iba a cambiar de idea, Aoshi se encogió de hombros, afablemente, y se fue. La escena se repitió cuando su compañero de equipo, Jun Kamenashi, se acercó con la misma pregunta. Misao aceptó aquella vez, y después de lanzar una rápida mirada a Kaoru para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada, siguió a Kamenashi hacia su mesa.

—Bien, ha sido interesante —observó Soujiro

—Es una buena palabra para calificarlo —murmuró Kaoru, frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más.

—Me pregunto qué tenía Kamenashi que no tuviese Aoshi—reflexionó Tsukioka en voz alta.

—Dientes —respondió con voz grave Kaoru, mirando nerviosa en dirección hacia donde había ido Misao.

-Está preocupada por tener que cuidar de su amiga-, pensó Kenshin. Y él estaba ahora preocupado por tener que cuidar de ella, por tenerla allí sentada y asegurarse de que lo pasase bien. " ¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que venir?"… maldita chica Terrier.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Kenshin escuchó a Tsukioka pronunciar esas palabras y se molestó. ¡Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo y le había tomado la delantera! "Decídete Himura!" ¿Quieres que se quede a tomar una cerveza contigo o quieres que se largue?»

Kaoru se mostró agradecida.

—Una Duff, gracias, Tsukioka.

—Iré a por ella. —Kenshin se levantó de un brinco. Notó que los tres observaban con las cejas levantadas cómo él se retiraba de la mesa y se dirigía a la barra, pero le dio igual. Mientras pedía la cerveza de Kaoru tendría tiempo de pensar cómo quería comportarse con ella en un encuentro social. Hasta aquel momento, había conseguido evitarla a la perfección, expulsarla de su mente. Y tenía que seguir con la cabeza muy clara. Pidió la bebida y miró de reojo la mesa, donde Kaoru seguía charlando con Tsunan y Soujiro. Cuando estaba feliz, se le iluminaba la cara, sus ojos azules como la flor llenos de vida. Aquellos ojos tan grandes recordaban a veces los de un niño abandonado y despertaban en él un sentimiento de protección. Y ése era el motivo por el que se había abalanzado sobre Enishi en el bus. No había tenido nada que ver con querer alejar a Enishi de Kaoru. Había sido una simple cuestión de protección. «Sí, eso era!».

Regresó a la mesa con la cerveza y se la pasó a Kaoru

—¿Cuánto te debo? —preguntó ella.

Kenshin agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Invita la casa. —Dio un trago a su propia cerveza y el sabor de la cerveza le calentó la garganta y el estómago. Nada mejor que una buena cerveza negra después de partirse la espalda sobre el hielo—.Y bien, ¿qué me he perdido?

Tsunan se levantó y extendió la mano en dirección a su amigo.

—Soujiro y yo buscaremos cosillas interesantes por ahí. Kaoru te pondrá al corriente.

«Pagarás por esto», le decía la mirada de Kenshin a Tsunan, cuya única respuesta fue una gran sonrisa en el momento en se paraba y se dirigía hacia la pequeña pista de baile improvisada.

—Y bien —dijo Kenshin, acercando un par de centímetros la silla a la de Kaoru para así no tener que alzar mucho la voz para hacerse oír—.¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Sus ojos azules mostraron de entrada sorpresa, admiración después.

—Está bien. No para de hablar de lo que hiciste por él.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, incómodo ante aquel elogio.

—Parecía un buen chico.

—Lo es.

Ella clavó la mirada en el suelo, luego en la pared, en cualquier sitio que no fuese él. Estaba nerviosa, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia tenía él que imaginarse por qué. Por Dios, le había visto prácticamente desnudo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar con él? Y lo que era peor, él también empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Kenshin dio un trago largo a la cerveza y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Misao.

—Esa amiga tuya... ¿le van los deportistas?

Kaoru dio un salto hacia atrás, ofendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

Kenshin se echó a reír, sin comprender muy bien la irritabilidad de su tono de voz.

—No. No es mi tipo.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó ella, mirándolo directamente.

—Bien —Kenshin empezó a hablar muy despacio, girando entre los dedos la jarra de cerveza—.Supongo que eso tengo que saberlo yo y adivinarlo tú. —Ella desvió de nuevo la mirada y él utilizó aquella incómoda pausa entre ellos para desviar la conversación.

—Mira, no pretendía insultar a tu amiga. Es simplemente que cuando entró, sus ojos brillaron como si acabara de tocarle la rifa.

—Misao no es la típica que va detrás de los deportistas. Es una romántica irremediable.

—¿eso significa que... ?

—Que se imagina a todos los chicos de este lugar de pie en el altar, vestidos con smoking , mientras ella avanza por el pasillo al son de la marcha nupcial.

Kenshin rió otra vez.

—¿De modo que practica la caza de marido?

—Busca continuamente a «Él».

—Pues te aseguro que con el trío con el que esta no tiene posibilidad alguna de encontrar a su "ÉL" Exceptuando quizá a Aoshi , al que parece ignorar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pobre Aoshi—se lamentó Kaoru—.Parece tan agradable.

—¿No es eso lo que quieren las mujeres? —Preguntó Kenshin con cierto nerviosismo—.¿Un hombre que sea "agradable"?

—Ser agradable está bien. Y acordarse de llevar el anillo en público aún está mejor. —Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia.

—¿A qué se dedica? —preguntó Kenshin, decidido a seguir con Misao como tema de conversación.

—Es la relaciones públicas En Tv Tokio_. _Antes trabajábamos juntas.

—Ah. —

—.¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto de las relaciones públicas? ¿Es algo a lo que siempre quisiste dedicarte?

Kaoru se quedó mirando su bebida. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la tristeza de su mirada dejó a Kenshin pasmado.

—De hecho, lo que en realidad quería era iniciar mi propio negocio.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Es complicado —respondió en tono evasivo—.No estoy muy segura de saber explicarlo.

—Inténtalo.

Su mirada se iluminó, justo lo que él esperaba. Odiaba aquella melancolía que tan rápidamente se había apoderado de ella. Kaoru dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza, pensativa. Seguía costándole mirarle a los ojos.

—No me decidí a ser una emprendedora porque no tenía lo que se necesita para ello.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

No hubo respuesta.

—Vamos, ¿quién te dijo eso? —Repitió él—.Quiero saberlo.

Seguía manteniendo su silencio.

—Ya veo. —Se recostó él en su asiento—.Te lo dijiste tú misma.

Y aquello le llamó la atención. Pese a que un minuto antes aquel cuadro tan cutre colgado en la pared de enfrente y que representaba a unos perros jugando al póquer parecía ser mucho más interesante que la cara de Kenshin, de repente empezó a mirarle.

—¿Intentaste alguna vez iniciar tu propio negocio? —Continuó él—.¿O tiraste la toalla la primera vez que te sentaste a redactar un plan de negocios?

—Tiré la toalla después de sentarme un centenar de veces a escribirlo, ¿de acuerdo? —le espetó ella.

Él no le hizo caso.

—¿No sabías en realidad lo que hacías? ¿O es algo de lo que has acabado convenciéndote para poder afrontar el hecho de que no fuiste por ello?

Kaoru estaba asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Kaoru—dijo él, Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, adoptando la pose de un verdadero amigo—.Sé sincera contigo por un minuto. ¿De verdad no te creías capaz de iniciar un negocio?

Tragó ella saliva.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentaste? —Notó la llegada de una oleada de aquel famoso empujón de autoestima que sabía dar tan bien el capitán Himura, y no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba verla así—.¿Porque era demasiado duro? Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena exige luchárselo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Por Dios, si ni siquiera claudicas en lo de intentar conseguir que yo haga lo que me pide Saeki!

—Eso es distinto —insistió Kaoru.

—No, no lo es. Se trata del mismo y condenado principio de la perseverancia. —Hizo una pausa, calibrando con precisión sus palabras—.Admiro de verdad tu forma de trabajar, lo sabes.

Kaoru bufó.

—Ya.

—Lo digo en serio. Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con los motivos que te han llevado a trabajar en esto, ya que ya sabes que opino que lo de las relaciones públicas es una idiotez, pero respeto tu forma de entrar en el vestuario un día tras otro y de ponerle al equipo los puntos sobre las íes. No todo el mundo puede hacerlo, sobre todo en el mundo de los jugadores de hockey. Deberías sentirte orgullosa por todos los chicos que han decidido ver las cosas a tu manera y cooperar en lo de las relaciones públicas. Es una prueba de tu agresividad y de tu poder de persuasión... un poder que podrías explotar si decidieses iniciar tu propio negocio.

Kaoru murmuró alguna cosa y bajó la vista. Kenshin la observaba como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Aquel minúsculo terror que le perseguía incansablemente por el vestuario había quedado sustituido por la delicada mujer sentada a su lado, una mujer temerosa de perseguir lo que era suyo y ascender. No podía creerlo, lo que era una prueba de su determinación de acero. Dejando aparte el día en que se conocieron y en el que la molestó más de la cuenta, ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que debajo de aquel exterior tan firme y eficiente, estaba escondido alguien con graves problemas de autoestima, alguien que no debería tener para nada ese tipo de problemas.

—Kaoru. —Había bajado de nuevo la cabeza, estaba embelesada con su cerveza. Con cuidado, con muchísimo cuidado para no sorprenderla u ofenderla, posó el dedo índice bajo su barbilla y delicadamente le obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, brillantes ahora por las lágrimas. «Diablo ». Lo último que pretendía era hacerla llorar. Y naturalmente, como hecho expresamente, en aquel momento regresaban a la mesa, riendo, Tsunan y Soujiro.

—Hola, muchachos

Soujiro se interrumpió de pronto al ver la expresión de angustia del rostro de Kaoru y se sentó enseguida, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le dijo entre dientes a Kenshin. Kaoru habló antes de que él pudiera pronunciar una palabra en defensa propia. —No ha hecho nada —le dijo a Soujiro, tranquilizándolo—.Estábamos hablando de un tema muy triste, eso es todo.

—¿Segura? —preguntó con recelo Soujiro, regañando todavía a Kenshin con la mirada.

—De verdad —dijo Kaoru.

Soujiro se relajó.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Soltó el hombro de kaoru—.Tsunan y yo hemos encontrado un par de señoritas que reclaman nuestra compañía de modo que tenemos que darnos prisa. —Miró otra vez a Kaoru, preocupado—.¿De verdad que estás bien?

—Estoy bien —insistió Kaoru

Soujiro se levantó y señaló a Kenshin con un dedo.

—Se supone que debería estar divirtiéndose, no aquí sentada llorando.

¿Crees que podrás arreglarlo?-

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula. —Lo intentaré.

—Bien. —Soujiro se inclinó y besó a Kaoru en la mejilla—.Hasta pronto.

Kenshin volvió a mirar a Kaoru, que se había girado para buscar a Misao que, al parecer, estaba leyéndole la mano a alguno de los chicos. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Kenshin pensó que estaba haciendo. Tampoco le apetecía saber si se trataba de algún ritual exótico de cortejo.

—¿Te divierte? —preguntó Kenshin cuando Kaoru se dio media vuelta. Ella asintió—.Siento haberte hecho llorar —murmuró.

—No, no pasa nada —respondió ella, con una despreocupación que a él le sonó a falsa—.Lo que has dicho es la verdad, y a veces, y eso lo sabemos todos, las verdades hieren.

La voz de él fue bronca y persuasiva.

—Deberías hacerlo, Kaoru. Deberías decidir qué tipo de negocio quieres dirigir e intentarlo. Si no lo haces, acabarás odiándote por ello.

Ella apartó la vista, claramente intranquila.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres un líder. Un ganador. El concepto de la falta de confianza te resulta completamente ajeno.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda comprenderlo. No podría decirte la cantidad de chicos del equipo —chicos que han conseguido la Liga Nacional— que tienen un problema de falta de confianza.

—¿De veras?

—Pues claro. Pero sienten ese miedo y siguen adelante de todos modos... con un poco de ayuda por mi parte, por supuesto, y de los entrenadores. Todos trabajamos duro para aumentar su autoestima. Y da resultado. Pero ese primer paso de lanzarte al precipicio tienes que darlo tú. Tienes que tener fe, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? Este discurso enardecedor empieza a deprimirme-

—Sólo intentaba ayudar. —Y viendo que había quedado claro que cualquier discusión más sobre el tema estaba prohibida, decidió levantarse—.¿quieres bailar?—En la vieja máquina de los discos sonaba una melodía lenta de Rhythm & Blues... «¿When a Man Loves a Woman», de Percy Sledge? Era malísimo para adivinar esos temas antiguos, pero era la excusa perfecta para desviar la conversación.

Kaoru dudó un instante, sopesando la oferta.

—No, gracias.

Kenshin se sorprendió de verse rechazado.

—Vamos —le dijo—.Son sólo tres minutos de tu vida. Te animará.

—Está bien —se rindió Kaoru, no muy segura aún.

Se encaminaron a la pista de baile, Kenshin plenamente consciente de que sus compañeros de equipo se daban codazos entre ellos y se volvían para ver al Gato bailando con el Ratón. Dios, la que le caería encima el lunes.

Ya en la pista, él le tendió la mano izquierda y ella la aceptó con elegancia y posó su otra mano en el hombro de Kenshin. No sabía muy bien cómo enlazarla la cintura, pero ella no se resistió, de modo que dejó la mano allí, en la zona lumbar. Con cuidado de no chocar con las demás parejas mientras iban dando vueltas por la pista, él la atrajo hacia sí. Y lentamente empezaron a girar al ritmo de la música.

Kenshin estaba asombrado de lo natural que le resultaba abrazarla de aquella manera, y se preguntó si ella sentiría lo mismo. Obtuvo la respuesta cuando ella se acercó más a él y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Como un contrapunto al ritmo lento y sensual de la música, oía su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, acelerado e insistente. ¿Lo oiría ella también? Respiró despacio, a propósito, intentando superar la sensación de calor que empezaba a apoderarse poco a poco de su cuerpo. Era pequeñita, perfecta, como un pajarito que necesita cobijo. Que le necesita a él. Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Kaoru separó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. «A lo mejor —pensó él— porque no hay nada que decir». O a lo mejor porque ninguno de los dos tenía agallas suficientes para hacerlo. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, suspiró y siguieron bailando.

La canción terminó y con ella se rompió el encanto. Por una décima de segundo, ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué hacer o quién debía hacerlo primero. Se separaron torpemente, Kaoru sacudiéndose de encima la ensoñación que él juraría haber visto en sus ojos apenas unos momentos antes. Era como si hubiese vuelto en sí y fuera de nuevo una mujer de negocios, una mujer robot con ají en el trasero.

—Mejor que me lleve a Misao para casa —dijo temblorosa—, antes de que le proponga a Enishi matrimonio.

Kenshin asintió, su pulso retornaba lentamente a la normalidad.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó cortésmente, esperando que no fuera muy evidente que esperaba que le respondiera que no.

—Cogeremos un taxi. —Avanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba Misao, pero se volvió de repente, como si se hubiese olvidado algo.

—Gracias por la cerveza —dijo rápidamente—.Y por el baile. Nos vemos el lunes en el entrenamiento.

—Sí —replicó Kenshin, viéndola avanzar en dirección a Misao igual que una mujer ahogándose se abalanza hacia el bote salvavidas. Aquella noche habían superado unos límites y ambos lo sabían. Por eso huía de él a toda velocidad. Estaba aterrorizada. Normalmente, se habría cabreado si una mujer se alejara de él como si sufriese una enfermedad contagiosa, pero aquella noche no. De haber sido por él, habría hecho lo mismo, salir a toda prisa de allí con cualquiera de sus colegas y empujar lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos hasta lo más hondo de sus recuerdos, donde jamás pudiera volver a salir a la luz.

De hecho, es lo que pensaba hacer de todas maneras. Regresó a la mesa, apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza y pidió otra. Luego se unió a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo que estaban sentados en otra mesa y, esforzándose más que nunca en su vida, intentó pasárselo bien


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Soy yo! No he muerto! Jajajajaja siento el no haberme reportado antes, pero bueno… es raro pero parece que estoy tan perdida en vacaciones como en la universidad… les cuento que pronto me iré de viaje, y volveré pronto ^^ dado que también ya casi entro a la universidad de nuevo… pero bueno… actualizaré una vez más antes de entrar, los capítulos están ya adelantados y van 3 más adelantaditos, y por eso no me demoraré tanto actualizando, a mis fieles y queridísimos lectores, especialmente a **blackpearly**** le digo que ya casi viene lo que están esperando jajajaj. Respecto a la historia les aconsejo que estén pendientes como les digo no me demoraré actualizando mucho y pues… esto se va a poner muy rudo jajajajajaja (me encanta esa expresión) **

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que les prometo será la locura, espero que les guste mucho éste, yo particularmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. ^^

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse un ratico de su vida leyendo esta pequeña historia, y ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, tomates… los esperaré con gusto, bueno sin más….

Capítulo 5

-Si es verdad que oír voces es un síntoma de esquizofrenia, entonces es que ya estoy loca-.

Era el lunes después de su fin de semana en la pista de baile y una Kaoru interior no hacía más que maldecirse una y otra vez.

-¡Un error! ¡Un error garrafal! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió decirle al capitán Perfecto que no habías seguido tus instintos emprendedores? ¡Ahora sabe que eres una perdedora! ¡Ahora piensa que eres una cobarde! ¿Sabes que hay hombres que se acuestan con mujeres que les dan lástima y luego dicen que ha sido un "polvo caritativo"? Pues muy bien, ¡tu baile con Kenshin Himura fue un Baile Caritativo! Te sacó a bailar porque le dabas lástima. ¿Y quién puede culparle por ello? Eres patética. Como si un hombre como él pudiese sentir alguna cosa por ti. Dios, eres una idiota, ¿lo sabías? Una idiota enorme!-.

La voz imaginaria de Misao se sumó a la voz interior de Kaoru e iniciaron un dúo de ataque y contraataque.

-Entre tú y Himura hay química. ¿No lo ves? ¿Cuándo piensas DESHACERTE de ese LASTRE social, Ryubaburo?-

- ¿Química? ¡Mira quién habla! Tú eres la pareja perfecta de Aoshi Shinomori pero ni lo miraste porque estabas demasiado ocupada lanzándole indirectas a Enishi ¿Química? Eso es una expresión estúpida de telenovela. ¿Cuántas notas de prensa insulsas lanzamos en Tv Tokio hablando sobre la "increíble" o "innegable" química existente entre dos actores que se odiaban fuera del escenario? ¡Química! ¡Esa cosa no existe!-

Apareció entonces una tercera voz, un auténtico trío en su cabeza. Una voz profunda, con cuerpo, confiada. La voz de Kenshin Himura

-Si no inicias tu propio negocio, acabarás odiándote-.

-¿Sí? Si ya me odio por eso-

Pero la voz que sonaba más suave en su cabeza no era la de la Kaoru interior, ni la de la imaginaria Misao, ni la del imaginario Kenshin. Era una voz real, la voz de Hiko. De aquí a dos noches se celebraba uno de los actos de recaudación de fondos más importantes de la ciudad, una cena de etiqueta para recaudar dinero para niños enfermos de cáncer. Kaoru había conseguido convencer al antiguo capitán de los Zorros, Anji Yukyuzan, uno de los jugadores más queridos de toda la historia del hockey asiático, para que asistiera al acto, una verdadera hazaña. Pero hacía menos de una hora que Hiko la había convocado a su despacho para decirle que Anji no podría asistir a la cena porque su hermano acababa de fallecer en Okinawa. Necesitaban un sustituto... rápidamente. Alguien equiparable a Anji, para que los que habían pagado una exuberante cantidad de dinero para codearse con una leyenda del hockey con la excusa de apoyar a una buena causa, no se sintieran defraudados.

—Consigue a Himura—le había ordenado Hiko, rematando un bocadillo de queso y huevo—.Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer —suplicar, llorar, vender a tu primer hijo—, no me importa. Pero consíguelo.

—Lo intentaré —le prometió Kaoru, sofocando sus náuseas al ver el río amarillo de yema de huevo que se deslizaba por el triple mentón de Hiko

—Consíguelo —repitió Hiko—.Hoy. Ahora. Y ahora, cuando salgas, tráeme una servilleta.

Así que allí estaba, a menos de una hora del comienzo del partido, dispuesta a intentar, una vez más, convencer al hombre menos colaborador del mundo de que hiciese algo que claramente odiaba. El momento no podía ser peor: el equipo solía estar disponible para la prensa o para algún encuentro informal en torno a las cuatro y media de la tarde, mientras preparaban los sticksy los patines, pero después de eso, el vestuario se cerraba y en él sólo entraban los jugadores, los preparadores y los entrenadores.

Y ahora, ella.

Tal vez, pensó, mientras corría por los laberínticos pasillos situados bajo la pista, lo encontraría un poco más relajado. El sábado por la noche la relación había empezado a repuntar, ¿o no? A lo mejor le daba lástima y accedía a ayudarla, aunque sólo fuera por esa vez.

La puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada. Intentó abrirla discretamente. Cerrada con llave. Muy mal. Tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta, dos veces. Un segundo después, la puerta se abría unos centímetros. Y Kenshin asomó la nariz por la raja. Se le había puesto ya «cara de partido». No pareció alegrarse mucho de verla.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.

—Ahora no es un buen momento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe de un portazo.

Kaoru se quedó allí, la conocida sensación de náusea subiéndole por la garganta. Respiró hondo y volvió a llamar. Aquella vez, la puerta se abrió del todo. Kaoru vio a todos los jugadores reunidos en círculo detrás de la figura de Kenshin. Kenshin los tenía a todos absortos un minuto antes. Y ahora estaban absortos mirándola.

—¿Cuándo es un buen momento? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Si tiene que ver con las relaciones públicas, la respuesta es nunca.

Hizo un ademán para volver a cerrar la puerta pero Kaoru se interpuso entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Kenshin rió tristemente entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Delicadamente, pero con firmeza, como si fuera ligera como el helio, la levantó y la depositó de nuevo en el pasillo.

—Pienso esperar aquí —le informó Kenshin—.Como ya he dicho, es importante.

—Como quieras.

La puerta se cerró una vez más, con un golpe que hizo que se tambalease. Sola en el pasillo, Kaoru se apoyó en la fría pared de hormigón. ¿Por qué habría insistido Hiko en que hablara con él ahora, en el momento en que el equipo pretendía concentrarse para el encuentro que se avecinaba? Era como enviar expresamente a un lindo y rechoncho corderito a la guarida del malvado lobo.

Pasaron diez minutos. Quince. Media hora. Kaoru sabía que la charla de preparación estaba prolongándose más de lo habitual para torturarla. Lo sabía. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el teléfono móvil para llamar al despacho de Hiko e informarle de que podía despedirla cuando le apeteciera, se abrió la puerta y Kenshin salió al vestíbulo.

—¿Y bien? —Estaba aún a medio vestir para el partido, con pantalón corto, calcetines altos gruesos y las camisetas de algodón gris de manga larga que el equipo utilizaba para sus encuentros. Llevaba vendadas las muñecas y los tobillos. Su mirada, dura.

—Mira, odio tener que molestarte, pero...

—Es importante —se burló él—.¿Qué pasa?

—El miércoles por la noche se celebra una de las cenas de etiqueta más importantes de la ciudad. Anji Yukyuzan se había comprometido a asistir, pero ha fallecido su hermano y no podrá venir.

—¿Y?

—Pues que necesito que lo sustituyas. —Kaoru siguió hablando enseguida, sin darle a él tiempo a protestar—.Por favor. Si me haces este favor, juro por Dios que nunca volveré a pedirte nada más.

Kenshin pestañeó, impasible.

—Pídeselo a Soujiro.

—Soujiro no es igual que tú —replicó Kaoru, echando un rápido vistazo al vestíbulo vacío para asegurarse de que nadie la oía—.No es uno de los mayores líderes de la historia del deporte. Con Soujiro, la gente no tendrá la sensación de que ha merecido la pena gastarse tanto dinero.

—¿Gastarse tanto dinero? —Repitió Kenshin, su atractivo rostro desfigurándose con una mueca de desdén—.¿Pero qué somos? ¿Artistas de circo que estamos ahí para entretener a los donantes ricos?

—Ya sabes que no quería decir esto.

—¿Entonces qué querías decir? —le respondió Kenshin, claramente reacio a ayudarla a salir del horrible problema.

—Kenshin, este acto sirve para recaudar mucho dinero que va a parar a causas que merecen la pena. Es para una organización que agrupa asociaciones que ayudan a niños con cáncer cuyas familias no podrían pagar los tratamientos. Cuanta más gente importante asiste a estos actos, más gente se apunta a ellos y más dinero se recauda. Cuando se difundió la noticia de que Anji Yukyuzan asistiría, se vendieron enseguida muchos menús. Y si la organización de los Zorros no consigue sustituirlo por alguien equiparable, quedará terriblemente mal. Podría dañar nuestra reputación.

—Te refieres a la reputación de Saeki—dijo con sarcasmo Kenshin.

Kaoru se calló.

—No es mi problema.

—Dios, ayúdame —murmuró Kaoru para sus adentros, casi a punto de estallar—.Te lo suplico, ¿de acuerdo? Ayúdame, por favor, sólo esta vez. «Por favor».

—No. —Su mirada seguía imperturbable. Se pasó la mano entre su rubio cabello, frustrado—.Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a todo esto, Kaoru. Déjalo correr.

—Oh, eso está bien —le soltó Kaoru—.¡El hombre que me dijo que la persistencia es la clave para lograr cosas en la vida va y me dice ahora que lo deje correr! ¡Deberías estar feliz de que no te acose hasta no poder más, Kenshin! Te demuestra que me tomé muy en serio lo que me dijiste.

—Esto es distinto.

— ¡al diablos con que es distinto! —explotó Kaoru. Observó un suave destello de sorpresa en la cara de Kenshin y rió—.¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca habías oído a una mujer hablar así? Lo dudo.

—Di lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras y suplica todo lo que tú quieras —fue la respuesta fría e inequívoca de Kenshin—.Pero no pienso sustituir a Anji.

—De modo que ésa es tu última palabra.

—Es mi última palabra.

—Nada de relaciones públicas, nunca, sin excepciones.

—Nada de relaciones públicas, nunca, sin excepciones —repitió él, girándose dispuesto a irse.

—¿Sabes? Eres un hijo de puta hipócrita y sin corazón —le dijo entre dientes, al verlo marchar.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco. Kaoru vio que respiraba hondo, de forma calculada, antes de volverse de pronto para encararla. Y cuando lo hizo, en sus ojos violeta tomaron un tinte de dorado… hipnóticamente tenebroso y aún así hermoso.

—¿Qué me has dicho?

—He dicho que eres un hijo de puta hipócrita y sin corazón —repitió Kaoru, —.Olvídate de Saeki por un momento, muy bien, y hablemos del equipo. Tú hablas de lo importante que es «compensar» a los chicos que tan duro trabajan para ti. Los tratas estupendamente, te aseguras de que todos estén felices, te aseguras de que los pobres novatos asustadizos se adapten para que los Zorros sean una gran familia unida, feliz y victoriosa. Pero ¿sabes qué, Kenshin? Los chicos del equipo tienen una vida cómoda y estupenda. Ninguno de ellos percibe un salario que baje de siete malditas cifras!

—¿Se te ha pasado alguna vez por la cabeza que estaría muy bien compensar de algún modo a la comunidad que hace posible todo esto? ¡Si no fuera por los aficionados que pagan por veros jugar, todos ustedes estarían sin trabajo! ¿Qué te parecería compensar al pobre chico que esta muriendo mientras las quimioterapias destruyen su débil cuerpo y aún así reúne fuerzas cada fin de semana para ver al egoísta y miserable capitán de los Zorros? ¿Piensas alguna vez en él? ¿O en los aficionados al hockey que están hospitalizados y que sólo pueden ver los partidos por televisión? ¿Tienes idea de la diferencia que podría significar para ellos una visita, UNA HORA DE TU VIDA APESTOSA Y ASQUEROSA? TU FAMA ES UN RECURSO ESPECIAL. ¿POR QUÉ NO UTILIZARLO? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE IMPORTE NADA DE LO QUE SUCEDE FUERA DE ESTE VESTUARIO!

Dio un paso atrás, asombrada y casi sin aliento después de su explosión. Mientras, Kenshin había permanecido con las manos en la cintura, la mirada clavada en el suelo. Respiraba fuerte, oleadas de resentimiento zigzagueando en su interior, una tras otra. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso en cuanto levantó la cabeza y vio una vena de su sien izquierda latiendo con fuerza.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. No sólo eso, sino que tus malditos negocios no tienen nada que opinar sobre lo que yo decida hacer o no hacer, y mucho menos de criticarlo. Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer en la pista de hielo cada noche, por mi afición. Si ésta no es manera suficiente de "compensarlos", o de compensarte a ti, entonces es que todo está mal. ¿ENTENDIDO!

—Oh, sí, entendido, claro —respondió Kaoru con amargura. Se enderezó y se abotonó la americana—.Gracias por su tiempo, capitán Himura. Ha sido muy esclarecedor, como dicen.

Giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Ahora venía la parte en la que se suponía que él debía correr tras ella, agarrarla del brazo y decirle: «Espera un momento, no hablaba en serio, te ayudaré, Kaoru». Pero no fue así. En cambio, lo único que Kaoru escuchó fue el sonido de sus propios pasos resonando por el pasillo y el portazo que cerraba la puerta del vestuario.

Estaba a medio camino del despacho de Hiko cuando recordó de repente una reseña que había leído en la página de cotilleos del periodico de la mañana del día anterior: Inoue Mao* y junnosuke taguchi* estaban en Tokio durante toda la semana visitando a sus amistades.

—¡Idiota! —se dijo, echando a correr hacia el ascensor y sin parar de reír.

Llegó a su mesa jadeando y buscó enseguida la agenda electrónica donde guardaba todos los números de teléfono que sabía o creía podía necesitar en algún momento. Ella, Inoue Mao y junnosuke taguchi eran conocidos. Habían asistido juntos a clases de kickboxingen el Dojo Maekawa cuando ellos vivían en Tokio, Kaoru les había conseguido un pequeño papel en un show de Tv Tokyo_. _-Si algún día necesitas ayuda en cualquier tema —le había dicho Mao—, no dudes en llamar a nuestro relaciones públicas-.

Pues había llegado el momento de reclamar ese favor. Encontró el teléfono y, cruzando los dedos, marcó el número que le había dado la actriz. Después de colgar el teléfono, nada en el mundo le importaba menos que Kenshin Himura y su estúpida negativa a ayudarla en las obras benéficas. Nadando en la sensación de ser invencible, bajó rápidamente a la calle para encontrar un taxi que la llevase a casa.

« ¡Soy buena, maldita sea!», se dijo para sus adentros, apoltronada en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lo creyó de verdad.

La cena se celebraba en el Akabeko. De noche, aquel restaurante era absolutamente mágico, con las lucecitas blancas que adornaban los árboles que lo rodeaban iluminando de forma tenue las limusinas, taxis y coches particulares que iban deteniéndose de uno en uno y descargando a unos invitados que se habían vestido como si fueran a asistir a un baile. Kaoru estaba encantada, sobre todo cuando entró en el salón de banquetes donde iba a celebrarse la fiesta. Con sus paredes acristaladas, su techo alto abovedado y sus relucientes arañas de cristal de Baccarat, era un salón que siempre le hacía pensar en un pastel de bodas: ligero, etéreo, delicado. Se concedió un par de minutos para disfrutar de todo lo que le rodeaba y para escuchar la música de jazz que tocaba un joven sentado a un piano blanco situado en una de las esquinas. Se sirvió una copa de champán de una bandeja que le acercó un camarero y se dispuso a dar una ronda por el salón.

Gracias a su anterior trabajo, conocía a muchos de los asistentes y tenía siempre por norma reconectar con todos ellos, especialmente con los editores de revistas, a quienes descaradamente daba ideas para artículos sobre los jóvenes y atractivos jugadores. Una editora de una revista para adolescentes se mostró especialmente interesada por una posible sesión fotográfica con Enishi o con Aoshi. Kaoru guardó su tarjeta y le prometió llamarla el lunes. Aprovechó un momento de pausa entre tanta acción para acercarse a Hiko, que estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo rondando también por el salón, eso sí, sin dejar de estirar el brazo siempre que se acercaba un camarero con una bandeja de canapés.

—¿Feliz? —le preguntó Kaoru.

—¿Feliz? ¡Si tenemos aquí al estrafalario Junnosuke Taguchi! De estar seguro de poder levantarme de nuevo, me arrodillaría en el suelo y te besaría los piececitos.

Ella le apretujó el brazo.

—Mi objetivo es satisfacerle amo...- se rieron alegremente por el comentario

Kaoru siguió cuarenta minutos más dando vueltas, francamente confiada. Era una cosa que sabía hacer muy bien, sabía charlar, cómo vender los Zorros como una fuerza potencialmente activa para la comunidad pero sin forzarlo. Como resultado de ello, dos personas de dos programas sociales distintos habían accedido ya a trabajar con el despacho de relaciones públicas para celebrar un acto benéfico. Como si no hubiese bastantes motivos para alegrarse, la gente se estaba volviendo loca con la presencia de los actores, y Hiko no se había manchado aún el esmoquin. El único problemilla era su empalagoso compañero de trabajo Hajime Saito, que se le había pegado como una sombra desde que había llegado. Hasta el momento, Kaoru había conseguido ir siempre por delante de él y evitar el contacto. Pero cuando tanto Enishi quien también la acompañaba momentáneamente como el tipo de _Hockey on the Hudson _con el que estaba charlando se disculparon para ir al baño, se quedó indefensa y Saito la abordó directamente.

—Kaoru. —Incluso su forma de pronunciar su nombre le ponía los pelos de punta—.Eres una dama con la que es muy difícil conseguir una cita.

—Estoy trabajando, Saito. Tú también deberías intentarlo.

Soltó una carcajada más falsa que un encuentro de lucha libre. Haciendo caso omiso a la indirecta, deslizó lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo, haciéndole desear haberse vestido con un saco de patatas en lugar del vestido ceñido de color azul noche en el que siempre confiaba cuando tenía que ponerse de tiros largos de verdad.

—Mírala —murmuró él—.Siempre he dicho que el empaque pequeño siempre guarda lo mejor

—¿Como en el caso de los diamantes y del veneno? —replicó dulcemente Kaoru.

—Y también con una apuesta secreta como ésta —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

—No te entiendo.

—Diciéndonos que podías conseguir a ese par de luminarias, pero no a Himura y luego presentándolos a los tres. Una sorpresa muy agradable, Kaoru. A Hiko le encantará.

Kaoru volvió la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de Saito en dirección a la entrada al salón de banquetes. Allí, hermosísimo*, vestido de esmoquin y con el aspecto de ser el propietario del lugar, estaba Kenshin Himura.

Y cogida de su brazo, su hermana, Tomoe.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada pero se resistió a ella.

—Mira, Saito, aún tengo que hablar con más gente —dijo apresuradamente, alejándose educadamente de su lado. Era como si el salón estuviera encogiéndose. Kenshin la buscaría, sabía que lo haría, aunque fuese sólo para decirle: «Mira, estoy aquí, he hecho lo que me pediste». «Mira, estoy aquí con tu hermana. ¡Desgraciado!.

Se tomó a toda velocidad la copa de champán y se sirvió otra. La tentación de engullirla de un trago, de anestesiarse, era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo decía aquel dicho? ¿"Cuidado con lo que deseas porque podrías terminar consiguiéndolo "? Bien sabía Dios lo mucho que deseaba que Kenshin Himura cooperase y realizase alguna actividad de relaciones públicas... pero no de aquella manera, no con su bella y elegante hermana del brazo. Kenshin Y Tomoe. ¿Cómo no se había enterado? Dio otro trago rápido al líquido burbujeante para sentirse más fuerte y decidió que sólo había una manera de abordar el tema, y ésa no era otra que lanzando un ataque preventivo. Se acercaría a ellos, cruzaría cuatro palabras frívolas, y tema concluido. Entonces estaría libre para seguir trabajando por el salón hasta la hora de la cena. Como si ahora pudiese comer. Como si pudiese superar el resto de lo que se convertiría ahora en una noche interminable sin llorar, vomitar, o ambas cosas.

La habían visto y se acercaban a ella vadeando un océano de cuerpos tonificados e impecablemente vestidos. El atractivo deportista y la espléndida modelo. "Qué predecible", pensó con desdén Kaoru. Él era realmente tal y como se rumoreaba, siempre ponía los pechos por delante del cerebro. De todos modos, le importaba una mierda...

—Hola, jovencita. —La voz de Tomoe le sonó tan cariñosa que por un momento Kaoru se sintió culpable de haber deseado tantas veces que su hermana se convirtiese de repente en un monstruo. Apelando a todo el control y la compostura que era capaz de reunir, Kaoru respondió a su hermana con otra radiante sonrisa y le dio un beso en su inmaculadamente maquillada mejilla.

—Hola, larguirucha.

Miró entonces a Kenshin. Cabía confesar que la expresión dibujada en su rostro no tenía precio. Se había quedado boquiabierto de asombro, su mirada confusa iba de Kaoru... a Tomoe... de nuevo a Kaoru.

—¿Se conocen?

—Somos hermanas —respondió con frialdad Kaoru.

—¿No se nota? —bromeó Tomoe.

—La verdad es que no os parecéis mucho —comentó con cautela Kenshin.

—No, ella es alta y bellísima y yo soy bajita y normal —añadió jovialmente Kaoru. Tomoe se echó a reír, sin tener ni idea de por qué era la única que reía. Kaoru encontró aquella carcajada demasiado fuerte. Pero todo sonaba fuerte. La música, el remolino de voces a su alrededor, todo era ensordecedor. Tal vez fuera porque estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y mientras, la mirada de Kenshin le quemaba la retina. ¿Qué estaría intentando transmitir? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Una disculpa? Fuera lo que fuese, le importaba un comino.

La risa de Tomoe —fuerte, interminable, empalagosa— acabó desvaneciéndose y dejó un hueco en aquel instante incómodo e infernal que Kaoru se sentía incapaz de llenar. Lo mismo le sucedía a Kenshin, la expresión boquiabierta había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una mirada que Kaoru interpretó como malestar puro y duro. Tomoe, como siempre, no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Qué hay en el menú? —preguntó lucidamente la bella modelo.

"Estoy segura de que estás tú", pensó Kaoru. Le obsequió con una enorme sonrisa.

—No lo sé, hermanita. Lo que sí sé es que tengo que irme corriendo. Tengo que acorralar a un par de personas más antes de sentarnos a comer. ¡Nos hablamos luego!

Fingiendo tener prisa, se escabulló entre la multitud. Atroz. Había sido atroz. Examinó rápidamente el salón: Hiko estaba con la editora de la revista adolescente –Bien-. Hajime Saito estaba contemplando el escote de una pobre ingenua del consejo directivo de Servicios para la Familia y los Niños. -No tan bien-. Iba ya por la mitad del salón, casi llegando a su meta, cuando notó que alguien la agarraba con fuerza por el brazo.

—Kaoru, espera!

- ¡Maldita sea!-. Estaba a punto, tan a punto de escapar... Atrapada, se volvió y levantó la vista para mirar a Kenshin a la cara.

—¿Sí? —dijo con impaciencia.

—Tú hermana y yo... no es lo que piensas.

—Yo no pienso nada.

—Kaoru, por favor. Sé que estás molesta.

Empezó a pensar rápidamente.

—Estoy molesta porque no me informaste de que vendrías. De haberlo hecho, habría hecho publicidad del acto a bombo y platillo. Y además, con Junnosuke Taguchi en el salón, tu presencia aquí resulta redundante, ¿me explico?

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza con cariño.

—Eres un auténtico fastidio, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, y a este pequeño fastidio le quedan aún victimas a las que molestar antes de la cena. Que tú y Tomoe se diviertan, ¿de acuerdo?

—Kaoru!— Iba ella a largarse, pero algo en su tono de voz, cierto tono de imploración, la obligó a dar marcha atrás—. Tomoe y yo…

_Rrring._

—Rápido por favor—Exasperada, Kaoru hurgó impaciente en su bolsito para encontrar su teléfono móvil—.Será sólo un momento —le dijo a Kenshin, pegándose al oído el ofensivo instrumento para poder oír bien pese a lo bullicioso del ambiente. Mataría a Misao por hacerle aquello, la mataría—.¿aló?

Pero no era Misao. Era Yahiko, Yahiko llorando, con hipo, y diciéndole que mamá estaba borracha y papá estaba histérico, y que si podía ir a buscarle, por favor, que si podía ir a buscarle ya mismo.

—Voy enseguida —le dijo—.Espérame en la casita de invitados. —Guardó el teléfono en el bolso, temblando.

—¿Kaoru? —preguntó Kenshin, preocupado.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró de forma distraída, alejándose de él.

— ¿está todo bien?

—Tengo que irme —repitió ella, hablándole por encima del hombro. Se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Hiko y le explicó que le había surgido una urgencia familiar. Y se marchó, desapareciendo en aquella noche que una hora antes tan mágica le había parecido y que ahora sólo le parecía plagada de problemas.

* Inoue Mao es Makino Tsukushi, en un Dorama que se llama Hana Yori Dango y me gusta mucho… es muy wow, ella no es una belleza asombrosa pero es una actriz impresionante ^^

* Taguchi Junnosuke es un actor ocasional, hace parte de KAT TUN una boyband japonesa que le vende sexo a las niñas japonesas, lo puse por que no se me ocurrió nadie más jeje

* Hermosísimo: no se si es correcto designar a un hombre bajo ese apelativo pero no tengo como mas describirlo jajajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Hola muchachos… jah! Para que vean que no me demoré tanto actualizando jajajaja (suspiro) respecto a éste capítulo… sencillamente les pido algo… no me vayan a matar! Onegai! Siento mucho que terminara así pero les prometo que el próximo… *¬* jajajajajaja muchísimas gracias a todo por leer mi pequeña historia, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, especialmente a **RossinaDiFuoco, gracias ****por tu RV, jajaja de verdad subió un poco mi ego, espero que te guste éste capítulo. De igual manera gracias a Luchiz, Arshies****, ****kaoruyukishiro, Akina Kamiya Himura****, ****blackpearly****, ****Pauli y a Encefalemico que se enojó por que no lo nombré la última vez 3. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo jajaaajaaja ** Capítulo 6

—Por Dios, Kenshin. ¿Es que no has desayunado cereales esta mañana?

Kenshin se quitó el casco y patinó hacia la banqueta, el comentario del entrenador resonando en sus oídos. Pese a no ser más que un entrenamiento, estaba fuera de juego: las piernas no querían saltar y sus reflejos estaban más lentos de lo normal. Los defensas lo pillaban cada vez que se acercaba a portería. Le robaban el disco tanto por la banda derecha como por la izquierda. Lo superaban una y otra vez en los marcadores. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, pero nadie había dicho palabra... nadie, excepto el entrenador, cuyo trabajo consistía precisamente en hablar, hablar mucho, y no siempre mencionar cosas buenas. Kenshin pensó que debería estarle agradecido al entrenador por su diplomacia. Podía haber sido peor; podía haberle dicho a Kenshin que mejor que se fuera a paseo y que estaba lanzando como una vieja mula de carga improductiva, que era precisamente como se sentía en aquel momento. Como una viejo mula de carga, improductiva y tremendamente distraída.

La noche pasada. Ése era el problema que estaba fastidiándole cualquier esfuerzo de concentración. Había intentado hacer una buena obra y todo se había vuelto en su contra. Cuando en el último minuto decidió hacerle el favor a Kaoru, se limitó a suponer que debía comportarse tal y como se esperaba que se comportase. Todo el mundo esperaba que los deportistas de alto nivel aparecieran con una modelo del brazo y sonrieran ante las cámaras, ¿no era eso? Todo formaba parte del juego, parte de la fantasía. De modo que llamó a la modelo «Tomoe K.», que la noche anterior, cenando en un restaurante, le había facilitado su número de teléfono, y le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a una cena de etiqueta. Y ella, una persona que vivía y respiraba para estar siempre en el ojo público, aprovechó la oportunidad. Estupendo. Muy bien. Quedaron. Había colgado el teléfono satisfecho con el punto de apoyo que se había buscado. A nadie le amarga un dulce.

Excepto a Kaoru.

¿Pero cómo podía adivinar que eran hermanas?

en realidad, no era ni siquiera eso lo que le preocupaba. Era su falta de previsión. De haberlo pensado bien, se habría presentado solo. Y con ello le habría demostrado a Kaoru —después de que ella hubiera dejado de echarle encima las mil madres— que cuando la presión empujaba de verdad, era algo más que un autómata lanzador de discos obsesionado con la victoria; era alguien capaz de hacer un favor a un amigo. Pero lo que había hecho era hacer el favor a su manera, y con ello... Dios, no quería ni pensarlo. Aquella mujer se había enojado de verdad, y él era la causa de su enojo. Sabía por qué estaba enojada, lo que a su vez le enojaba a él. Se sentía culpable de que ella se hubiese enojado, y ahora tendría que actuar aún más rápido para reparar sus faltas, porque si algo no podía permitirse, era que Kaoru

estuviera enojada con él.

todo porque se había presentado al acto en compañía de Tomoe.

Tomoe. Vaya ingenua. El espacio que quedaba entre sus orejas estaba tan vacío, que incluso podía oírse el viento silbando por allí, clase de persona que al mirarla de perfil es posible ver la luz del otro lado de la habitación a través de sus oídos. No entendía nada: ¿Cómo era posible que una hermana fuera tan brillante y la otra tan vanidosa y tonta? Sí, era evidente que con sólo mirarla era obligatorio pensar en ella de cintura para abajo, no iba a engañarse en este sentido, pero sólo hablaba de sí misma y, a decir verdad, era soporífera. No sólo eso, sino que además la muchacha era como una especie de pez rémora humano. Le había dado un besito en la mejilla al finalizar la velada y ella se había agarrado a él y casi le aspira la cara entera. A lo mejor era un anticuado o un retrógrado o un sexista, pero prefería ser él quien diera el primer paso, en el caso de que se hubiera dado, lo cual, ni mucho menos, era su intención.

Había planeado explicarle todo aquello a Kaoru durante el entrenamiento de la mañana, pero había habido un pequeño problema: no estaba. Normalmente, cuando él abandonaba la pista, ella siempre estaba allí, sentada con Hiko y los periodistas deportivos, charlando. Pero hoy él estaba. Kenshin esperó a que acabara el entrenamiento para echar el guante a Hiko de camino hacia el vestuario.

—Hola.

Hiko se volvió, sorprendido.

—Fue un placer verte por allí anoche, Himura. Ahora que has visto la luz, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y conseguimos involucrarte en algo más.

Kenshin ignoró el exasperante comentario—un claro eufemismo de haber hecho las cosas al estilo de Saeki— y se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

—Sí, tal vez. ¿Dónde tienes hoy a tu secuaz? —preguntó, casualmente.

—¿A Kaoru? No sé qué ha pasado con su familia, no estoy seguro. Por eso se fue anoche corriendo. —Extendió el brazo para pasarlo por encima del hombro de Kenshin, en plan fraternal, y bajó la voz, como si fuera a contarle un secreto—.Oye, ¿no estarás lesionado ni nada por el estilo?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy en el entrenamiento has estado fatal y los periodistas han empezado a preguntarme si estabas lesionado y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Les he dicho que un entrenamiento no tiene nada que ver con un partido y que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tomarse un día libre de vez en cuando, incluso tú. ¿He hecho bien?

Kenshin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Has hecho bien. Pero puedes hacerlo incluso mejor.

— ¿cómo?

—Dame la dirección de Kaoru Kamiya.

Rosas amarillas. Significaban amistad, ¿no? Era la pregunta que Kaoru estaba formulándose mientras acariciaba con las puntas de los dedos los delicados pétalos de las flores antes de depositar el jarrón sobre el viejo baúl del salón. Un detalle muy cariñoso eso de enviar flores, aunque cuando llegaron, pensó —espero— que fueran de parte de otra persona. Pero el desengaño se evaporó en el mismo instante en que leyó la tarjeta que las acompañaba:

"Kaoru, estuviste estupenda, sabía que acabarías convenciendo al capitán tenebroso. Los de Saeki están excitadísimos. Felicidades por un trabajo bien hecho. Hiko».

Se odiaba, naturalmente, por haber esperado que fuesen de Kenshin. Se daba cuenta de que lo de odiarse empezaba a convertirse en un trabajo a tiempo completo. Había llegado el momento de hacer alguna cosa al respecto.

Con un suspiro, se acercó a la hilera de ventanales que dominaban el puente de la calle Cincuenta y Nueve. Bajo el cielo gris de noviembre, el tráfico seguía con su habitual cha-cha-chá de para y arranca. Creyó ver algunos copitos de nieve descendiendo en espiral hacia la concurrida acera. ¿Cuándo caería la primera nevada? Le encantaba ver caer la nieve, le gustaba aquella delicadeza parecida a la de un bebé cuando cierra los ojos. Pero en Tokyo, la pureza virginal de la nieve nunca se prolongaba por mucho tiempo. Entre los camiones y el hollín y la gente, se ennegrecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero pensándolo bien, era mejor que vivir en...

Se preguntó si había cometido un error tomándose todo el día libre. Podría haberse limitado a tomarse sólo la mañana llevar a Yahiko en carro, para que llegase puntual al colegio, y luego ir a la oficina después de comer. Pero estaba agotada: ella y Kaoru habían estado hablando hasta muy tarde y después Kaoru no había podido conciliar el sueño. A las cinco, cansada de estar en la cama y con la cabeza sin parar de dar vueltas, se había levantado y había preparado tonelada y media de panecillos de calabaza «Cuando me siento dudosa, cocino», era uno de sus lemas. Yahiko y Misao se emocionaron con aquel desayuno sorpresa y, por algún motivo desconocido, preparar los panecillos la hizo sentirse menos culpable por devolver a Yahiko a su realidad. En aquel momento, tenía un pastel de chocolate enfriándose, para ponerle después una cobertura de azúcar, y había comprado todos los ingredientes para preparar una moussaka que comería por la noche con Misao. «Quién sabe —reflexionó—, tal vez las crisis son en realidad como una bendición disfrazada». Al fin y al cabo, si siempre acababan con ella metida en la cocina, cortando y mezclando y gratinando y midiendo, ¿hasta qué punto podían ser malas?

Respuesta: eran bastante malas. No quería ni pensar de nuevo en la cara de Yahiko cuando aquella mañana lo había dejado en el colegio, sabiendo que después del entrenamiento de hockey que tenía a última hora, tendría que volver a casa... si es que se le podía denominar «casa». «¿Por qué no se divorcian y listo?», le había susurrado Yahiko en el coche. Kaoru no había sabido qué responderle. Era una pregunta que ella se había estado formulando desde siempre.

Su padre había llamado a última hora de la noche para asegurarse de que Yahiko estaba bien. Siempre era su padre, nunca su madre. Siempre era él quien expresaba su arrepentimiento, quien pedía disculpas a los hijos, quien intentaba arreglarlo por ellos. Su madre, jamás: de hecho, el comportamiento de su madre parecía dar a entender a veces que la guerra entre ella y su marido era de algún modo completamente culpa de los hijos. Kaoru había dedicado muchas horas a convencer a Kaoru de lo contrario, de que el horroroso matrimonio de sus padres no era en absoluto culpa de él, ni mucho menos, que era un problema de sus padres. No tenía ni idea de si sus palabras habían calado. Simplemente se alegraba de que hubiera estado dispuesto a buscar ayuda en el momento en que la había necesitado, y de que ella hubiera podido sacarlo de allí, aunque fuese sólo por una noche. Y mientras Yahiko lloraba en el sofá del salón, le habían asaltado todo tipo de ideas locas: «A lo mejor debería trasladarse aquí a vivir conmigo. A lo mejor podría obtener su custodia». Pero incluso mientras pensaba en ello, sabía que aquello nunca sucedería. Sus padres jamás permitirían que sucediera. Mientras tanto, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano: querer a su hermano pequeño, estar a su lado siempre que lo necesitara, asegurarle que esa montaña rusa que era su vida en casa no tenía nada que ver con él. Y tal vez, lo más importante de todo, podía demostrarle que era posible sobrevivir viviendo en aquella casa y salir airoso de ello... considerando que «airoso» era un término relativo, por supuesto.

Inquieta, entró en la cocina para comprobar si el pastel se había enfriado ya, posando la mano con cuidado sobre él. No, estaba aún demasiado caliente para el caramelo. Coqueteó con la idea de abrir la lata de azúcar caramelizado que utilizaba para rematar sus pasteles y comerlo a cucharadas a modo de comida, pero decidió no hacerlo porque sabía que acabaría sentándole mal, y en las últimas veinticuatro horas ya había tenido una buena ración de náuseas. La simple idea de que podía revolvérsele el estómago le hizo pensar en Tomoe... o, más concretamente, en Tomoe y Kenshin… o, más precisamente en Tomoe y Kenshin reproduciéndose como conejos.

Después de salir corriendo del akabeko se le ocurrió que tal vez habría tenido que avisar a Tomoe de que en casa de sus padres acababa de dar comienzo la última entrega del Armagedón. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba también de su familia. ¿Por qué Kaoru tenía que ser la única a la que se le hubiera desbaratado la velada? Pero, entonces, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que su velada ya se había visto desbaratada previamente... por Tomoe. Además, sabía perfectamente cuál habría sido la reacción de Tomoe: "Oh". Y ya está. Oh. Porque a menos que algo afectara a Tomoe directamente, no existía, así de simple. Oh.

Se sirvió otro café... ¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Tenía que pensar en su estómago. Kaoru intentó concentrarse en el asunto Kenshin/Tomoe. No debería haberse enojado, pero se había enojado. Y estaba enojado por haberse enojado. No tenía derecho a enojarse. Ella y Kenshin Himura no eran ni siquiera amigos. Y ella tenía novio, si es que Ryosaburo contaba como eso. Entonces, ¿de dónde había sacado la idea de que podía coger una pataleta porque uno de los solteros más recalcitrantes de Japón se presentase en un acto benéfico en compañía de una importante modelo? Cabía reconocer que la modelo era su hermana, quien además resultaba ser una tonta de remate, pero aún así, no tenía derecho.

¿O sí lo tenía? Y allí era donde estaba toda la confusión. Kenshin se veía preocupado por su enojo, lo cual no tendría sentido a menos que sintiese algo por ella, ¿correcto? ¿Qué pasaba allí entonces? Había querido remendar lo que había hecho rápidamente, intentando explicar la situación entre él y Tomoe. ¿Y por qué tenía que hacer eso un tipo, a menos que ella significase algo para él? O... a menos que él pensara que para ella él significaba algo... y... estuviera intentando desilusionarla enseguida.

Oh, Dios. Era eso. Kenshin sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él, y no quería hacerle daño. No tenía nada que ver con que él albergara algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, tenía que ver con buena educación. Diplomacia. Lástima. -Le doy lástima-.

La idea dolía. Humillaba. Y luego la puso rabiosa. ¿Sentía lástima? Pues él también le daba lástima. - ¡Cabrón!-. Sabía que dentro de aquella cabeza dura había un cerebro, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su... estaba dispuesto a quedar con un cero a la izquierda como Tomoe. -Cabrón e idiota-. Si le sacabas su súper sueldo y todos los artículos de Hugo Boss y todo lo demás, lo único que quedaba era un deportista cabrón grande, tonto, superficial y fanfarrón. Él y Tomoe eran tal para cual. Que salieran juntos y tuvieran bebés con una buena dotación genética. Ella se quedaba con Ryusaburo, un hombre con cerebro, alguien capaz de apreciar las mejores cosas de la vida, como los libros y el arte y la música y el ser un gorrón.. no, el ser un gorrón no... Las películas, pero las películas de verdad. Ella siempre preferiría el cerebro al músculo.

Sonó el timbre y, asustada, dio un brinco en la silla de la cocina donde estaba sentada. Dejó la taza del café y se dirigió al recibidor. Debía de ser Misao, que sin duda había vuelto a olvidarse las llaves y pasaba a recoger la bolsa del gimnasio que había dejado junto a la puerta de entrada. Cogió la bolsa con una mano y con la otra giró las tres manijas de seguridad y abrió la puerta entregando despreocupadamente la bolsa.

—¿Te has olvidado algo? —bromeó sin ver realmente quien era.

Allí estaba Kenshin, vestido con una chaqueta café, jeans y una sencilla camiseta negra, el cabello rubio mojado aún después de salir de la ducha y la mano dispuesta a tocar de nuevo el timbre. "De acuerdo", Dios mío, pensó con pesimismo Kaoru -.¿Podrías, por favor, matarme ahora mismo para así no tener que soportar más humillaciones?-.

—Kenshin —dijo, intentando sonar neutral y recordando en aquel mismo instante que iba vestida con una sudadera vieja espantosa y llevaba unas gafas con unos cristales tan gruesos como el fondo de una botella. Se quitó enseguida las gafas—.¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo... ¿por qué te has quitado las gafas?

—¿Qué?

—Las gafas. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la mano de Kaoru. O al menos, eso fue lo que ella se imaginó, pues sin las gafas, Kenshin se había convertido en un bulto alto y bien hecho—.¿Por qué te las quitas?

—Estaba leyendo. Sólo las utilizo para leer.

—Oh. —Miró por encima de ella... para comprobar, pensó , si Misao estaba en casa—.¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto. —Le hizo pasar. Su boca empezaba a llenarse de palabras que no estaba muy segura de querer pronunciar. No podía creer que se hubiese presentado allí, y ella con aquella pinta—.¿No has pensado en llamar primero? —preguntó con mal humor, entornando los ojos al ver que él se despojaba de la chaqueta y la colocaba con cuidado sobre el respaldo de una de las mesas del comedor. Detectó un movimiento de cabeza; debía de estar mirando la casa.

—Bonito lugar.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Ahora dime por qué no has llamado antes.

—Te lo diré cuando vuelvas a ponerte las gafas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sólo necesito las gafas para leer.

—Mentira, me miras con los ojos entornados como Mr. Magoo. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy para jueguitos.

—¿Cuántos dedos hay?

—Está bien —bufó Kaoru. Entornó aún más los ojos y empujó el cuello hacia delante—.Dos.

—Te equivocas. Tres. Póntelas, Kaoru. No estás tan mal como te piensas.

—Eso es muy fácil decirlo cuando no llevas gafas.

—Sí que las llevo. Pero casi siempre utilizo lentes de contacto, como tú. Ahora, póntelas.

Con un suspiro, volvió a ponerse las gafas y el mundo apareció de nuevo en Technicolor.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él.

—Sí —se vio obligada a admitir ella—.Ahora dime por qué no has llamado.

—Porque pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo. —Hizo una pausa—.Que incluso me habrías colgado el teléfono.

Ella mantenía la mirada.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Anoche estabas bastante enojada. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —coincidió Kaoru. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería acompañarla a la cocina cuando él empezó a avanzar en aquella dirección, su cabeza y sus hombros relajados, revelando un hombre acostumbrado a dar por sentado que es el dueño de cualquier espacio en el que se mueva. «maldito hijo de… », pensó Kaoru.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, olisqueando.

—Mmm, ¿a qué huele?

—A pastel de chocolate. —Kaoru pasó entre él y la puerta. ¡Cómo llenaba aquel hombre el espacio!— De aquí a un momento lo cubriré con azúcar caramelizado.

—Huele muy bien. —Seguía en el umbral de la puerta, llenando la estancia—.Bonita cocina. Hogareña. —Dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, junto al mostrador de la cocina, y miró otra vez el pastel—.¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Sí.

—Vaya —dijo él, pensativo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—¿Qué quiere decir qué?

—«Vaya». ¿Qué significa ese «vaya»?

—Significa… —empezó a decir lentamente, sus ojos violetas atraídos irresistiblemente hacia el pastel de chocolate— que nunca te había imaginado como cocinera.

—Vaya —repitió Kaoru a modo de réplica, utilizando el mismo tono. ¿Cómo se la imaginaba? ¿Como una adicta a la comida rápida? Kenshin había conseguido apartar los ojos del pastel y miraba ahora con deseo la cafetera situada sobre el mostrador de Formica de color azul claro—.¿Quieres un café? —le ofreció, por decir algo. "podría llevarlo hasta su punto de ebullición y echártelo encima ».

Él sonrió agradecido.

—Un café sería estupendo.

Notó sus ojos clavados en ella mientras caminaba con sus calcetines gruesos de lana por el pequeño espacio rectangular de la cocina y estiraba el brazo para coger una taza del armario situado sobre los fogones. Le sirvió un café de la cafetera.

—Hiko me ha contado que anoche tuviste un problema familiar y que por eso te marchaste.

Kaoru se quedó agarrotada. «Maldito sea Hiko y su bocota».

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Tu hermano?

—Mi hermano... —Abrió la nevera y sacó de ella un cartón de leche descremada hacia el que movió afirmativamente la cabeza—... ahora está bien. —Añadió leche a la taza y guardó de nuevo la leche en la nevera—.Anoche no lo estaba.

—¿Qué pasó, si no te importa que te lo pregunte?

—Me importa, de hecho, pero ya que pareces preocupado de verdad, te lo explicaré. —Le entregó la taza de camino hacia la mesa de la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. Kenshin se quedó de pie, apoyado contra el arco de la puerta.

—Para no convertirlo en un relato muy largo, muy aburrido y muy complicado, te resumo. El matrimonio de mis padres es horroroso y pelean bastante. Lo de anoche fue excepcional. Alcohol, platos volando por los aires... ya puedes imaginártelo. Yahiko me llamó y me pidió que lo sacase de allí, lo que hice encantada. Pero, por desgracia, esta mañana he tenido que llevarlo al colegio, para que no perdiera clases. —Le dio un sorbo al café—.Y eso es todo.

—¿Y tú, estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Kaoru, un poco más cortante de lo que le habría gustado—Esta noche he dormido poco, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien.

—Los temas familiares pueden ser muy complicados —observó con empatía Kenshin.

—¿Tienes familia? Siempre había tenido la impresión de que saliste de un tubo de ensayo. Nunca, jamás, los mencionas en las entrevistas.

—No tengo por qué —replicó Kenshin—.No tienen nada que ver con el hockey. —Dio un sorbo rápido al café—.Yahiko tiene suerte de tenerte.

—Sí. Pero no has venido aquí para hablarme de Yahiko.

—Sí, en parte sí. —Se acercó lentamente a la mesa y tomó asiento en la silla situada enfrente de la de Kaoru, cogiendo la taza con las manos entrelazadas, como si pretendiera calentarlas. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado—.Esta mañana, al no verte en el entrenamiento, me he preocupado, sobre todo después de ver cómo marchaste anoche corriendo de la cena.

—¿Qué tal fue la cena de anoche? —preguntó Kaoru, lo más amable que pudo sonar. Sabía que avanzaba sobre una capa de hielo muy fina, pero no podía evitarlo. El diablillo de la perversión le hablaba al oído, acicateándola—.¿Os lo pasasteis bien Tomoe y tú?...

—Mira, me gustaría que no actuases de este modo —dijo en voz baja Kenshin—.Es indigno de ti.

Kaoru notó que la cara le hervía de humillación ante aquel reproche.

—¿Podemos hablar? Sin toda esta mierda... tal y como lo hicimos en el bar la semana pasada. ¿Es posible?

—Por supuesto —murmuró Kaoru, en guardia después de haber sido amonestada—.Empieza tú.

Kenshin reflexionó bien lo que iba a decir.

—El otro día, cuando me gritaste brutalmente en el vestuario, hablaba en serio. Cada noche me juego el tipo en el hielo y, en mi opinión, eso es todo lo que se me pide que dé o todo lo que yo estoy dispuesto a dar.

—Pero.

—Pero una de las cosas que deberías saber sobre mí es que no me gusta defraudar a los amigos, sobre todo a los amigos que me piden ayuda del modo en que tú estabas pidiéndomela. —Dio un lento y largo trago al café—.Por eso me presenté anoche. No para quedar bien con esos cerdos de Saeki. Vine porque quería ayudarte. Y punto. Fin de la historia.

—Y te lo agradezco —le dijo sinceramente Kaoru, sintiéndose decepcionada con la elección de la palabra «amigo». Se levantó para coger la lata de azúcar caramelizado y una espátula—.Pero la verdad es que hubiera gustado que me hubieses comunicado que venías para haber hecho un poco más de publicidad. —Le miró de reojo, tropezando casi de la sorpresa al ver en su cara un sincero arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento.

—También lo siento yo. —Levantó la tapa de la lata de azúcar caramelizado y se aproximó al pastel, que estaba en el otro mostrador de la cocina colocado sobre una fuente de enfriamiento especial—.A lo mejor la próxima vez me lo dices con más tiempo.

—Oye, que no habrá una próxima vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste que si te ayudaba en esto nunca volverías a acosarme para pedirme cosas.

—Mentí. —Sumergió la espátula en el pegajoso azúcar y empezó a cubrir el pastel con cuidado para no estropear la capa superior esponjosa del bizcocho—.Tengo que acosarte, lo sabes —continuó—.Hiko me contrató para hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo él, abatido. Se levantó y se aproximó a Kaoru—.¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias. Puedo arreglármelas sola. —Esperó a que volviera a sentarse, pero no lo hizo. Aunque exteriormente notaba que controlaba la situación a la perfección, la verdad era que aquella proximidad empezaba a hacer mella en ella y que el calor masculino que emanaba estaba mareándola—.Y bien —dijo, como por decir algo—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viéndote con mi hermana?

Le miró justo a tiempo de ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula.

—No me veo con tu hermana. Me dio su teléfono en un restaurante y la llamé porque no quería llegar solo. Fin de la historia.

—De modo que sólo te acuestas con ella.

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó Kenshin, perdiendo su famosa compostura—.¡No me acuesto con ella! ¡No quiero acostarme con ella! Quiero acostarme...

Se interrumpió. Kaoru se quedó paralizada, la mano que sujetaba la espátula se tensó sin ella quererlo. Cerró los ojos un instante y tragó saliva. Sentía el corazón latiéndole contra las costillas, notaba el ambiente cargado de la cocina arremolinándose en torno a los dos. Por una décima de segundo, y de intensa que era la fuerza de las emociones no expresadas, era como si la estancia tuviese vida propia. Esperó a que fuese Kenshin quien hablara, deseando que se marchase o que la cogiera y la volviese hacia él. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo que hizo fue extender el brazo, retirarle delicadamente la espátula y dejarla sobre el mostrador.

—Tienes chocolate en el dedo —dijo en voz baja.

Kaoru se obligó a abrir los ojos y a girarse. Sus miradas se fundieron cuando Kenshin le cogió la mano y muy despacio, con deliberación, se llevó a la boca el dedo índice cubierto de chocolate y empezó a lamerlo delicadamente. Kaoru respiraba con dificultad. « ¿Qué estaba haciendo?». Contempló, fascinada, cómo se llevaba los demás dedos a la boca, besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos de uno en uno, con gestos tiernos y provocativos a la vez, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente a medida que el placer fue invadiendo su organismo como un coñac de calidad, caliente pero suave.

El calor empezó a filtrarse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo... despacio, como la miel. Nadie le había hecho nunca una cosa así. Nadie le había hecho nunca algo tan simple y que excitara en ella tanto sentimiento de deseo.

—Kenshin. —Su cuerpo bullía ahora de energía, una energía nacida del miedo y del deseo, a partes iguales. Percatándose de su debilidad, se agarró al mostrador de la cocina—.Creo que...

—Lo sé. —Le abrió la mano y le besó la palma—.Tendría que irme. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Te deseo, Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Apuesto a que pensaron que estaba muerta… pero no tranquilas, no puedo morir sin antes terminar éste fic ^^… este capítulo fue particularmente difícil de escribir, verán he estado bastante ocupada con la universidad, además tuve algo así como una decepción amorosa y escribir sobre éste par que está inmundamente feliz se me dificultaba un poco, pero no por que estuviera triste o algo así, sencillamente atravesaba esa étapa de "todosloshombressonunoscerdos" pero pues tengo un nuevo amor y pues ya se "notodossonunoscerdos,elcerdoerasóloél" jaja estoy contenta y pues vienen muchos momentos rosas, así como lo rosa que estoy yo ^^, bueno esa es la razón por la que me he demorado tanto, les pido mil perdones, y pues no me compadezcan ni nada así felicítenme mejor… muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, por sus sugerencias, sus amenazas y sobretodo por leer el fanfic… y bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo por el que clamaban:

En el capitulo anterior…

—Tienes chocolate en el dedo —dijo en voz baja.

Kaoru se obligó a abrir los ojos y a girarse. Sus miradas se fundieron cuando Kenshin le cogió la mano y muy despacio, con deliberación, se llevó a la boca el dedo índice cubierto de chocolate y empezó a lamerlo delicadamente. Kaoru respiraba con dificultad. « ¿Qué estaba haciendo?». Contempló, fascinada, cómo se llevaba los demás dedos a la boca, besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos de uno en uno, con gestos tiernos y provocativos a la vez, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente a medida que el placer fue invadiendo su organismo como un coñac de calidad, caliente pero suave.

El calor empezó a filtrarse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo... despacio, como la miel. Nadie le había hecho nunca una cosa así. Nadie le había hecho nunca algo tan simple y que excitara en ella tanto sentimiento de deseo.

—Kenshin. —Su cuerpo bullía ahora de energía, una energía nacida del miedo y del deseo, a partes iguales. Percatándose de su debilidad, se agarró al mostrador de la cocina—.Creo que...

—Lo sé. —Le abrió la mano y le besó la palma—.Tendría que irme. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Te deseo, Kaoru.

**Capítulo 7**

Casi le fallan las piernas al oír aquello. La cabeza le daba vueltas de oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas de verdad... palabras que habían vivido únicamente en su fantasía, palabras que estaba convencida que aquel hombre jamás le diría. Se apoyó en el mostrador con un suspiro de incredulidad.

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, aunque de los confines de su garganta escapó un gemido leve, animal. La preocupación desapareció de los ojos de Kenshin al oír aquello y fue sustituida por una excitación ciega y temeraria. Aquel gemido era la señal de conformidad que claramente había estado esperando. Le quitó las gafas y aplastándola contra él, le cubrió la boca con la suya con besos desesperados, famélicos. Kaoru notó que empezaba a separarse del mostrador de la cocina y vio una explosión de un millón de brillantes colores tras sus párpados cerrados. Se besaron con excitación el uno al otro, casi a mordiscos, con un deseo animal de fundirse, de ser uno. Aquí. Ahora. Acariciando su la nuca y su espalda podía sentir la fortaleza de sus músculos, la fiereza de su cuerpo. Pegados el uno al otro, se acercaron tambaleantes hasta la nevera y más tarde hasta la pared detrás de la puerta de la cocina, donde Kenshin la apoyó y, levantándola como una pluma, la sostuvo con su cuerpo.

—Kaoru—le murmuró rozándole el cuello con los labios, su boca enfebrecida inundando la suave piel con besos rápidos y calientes. Aquella avidez se apoderó de ella y se aferró a él, los dedos enroscados entre cabello rojizo ya desordenado, sus propios gemidos emparejados con las exigencias de la boca de él, incitándolo a seguir explorándola, a llevarla más lejos.

La bajó gentilmente, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se sorprendió de que sus propias piernas a estas alturas fueran capaces de mantenerla de pie. Las manos de él, hasta ahora posadas sobre su trasero, se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta la cremallera de los pantalones de Kaoru.

Y entonces, en un fugaz movimiento, le bajó tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior. Kaoru gimió con fuerza, estremeciéndose ante aquella sorpresa, perdiendo la noción de todo. Las prendas habían caído hasta la altura de los tobillos y se deshizo rápidamente de ellas. Sujetándole la cara, le besó con un abandono tan feroz que la respiración de él se tornó difícil y tensa. "Si", era todo lo que Kaoru era capaz de pensar.

Como si él le hubiese leído los pensamientos, se separó un poco, se arrodilló frente a ella y con la delicadeza jamás pensada de un hombre enorme que se dedica a golpear otros sujetos enormes en el hielo tomó una de sus piernas y la puso detrás de su espalda, Kaoru tenía la electrizante sensación de su cabello rozando contra su muslo, sin avisar traviesamente uno de sus dedos se apoderó del centro de su feminidad y empezó a explorarla al principio lentamente para luego adquirir un ritmo frenético, Kaoru no podía evitar gemir con desespero, su clamar sólo hizo que Kenshin acelerara aún más el ritmo, ante la visión de Kaoru totalmente descontrolada no pudo evitar sonreír sardónicamente y con una voz casi gutural muy ronca le dijo " calma que hasta ahora estamos empezando". Kaoru sólo respondió con una sonrisa malvada – más te vale-, aceptando el desafío Kenshin la acercó un poco más a él y enterró su boca en ella, su lengua vigorosa recorrió cada milímetro de su centro interiorizándose por breves momentos y otros siendo tan suave como una frágil pluma, se concentró en ese punto de felicidad robándole a Kaoru el aliento y poniéndola en camino a una deliciosa explosión y sus dedos ahora se movían como los de un pianista tocando algo de sergei rachmaninoff. Cuando la alcanzó el climax mil colores llegaron a su mente y se desconectó del mundo por unos instantes, su realidad se convulsionó, su espalda se arqueó mientras el placer la recorría. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Kenshin y él supo que ella había llegado.

Aún Temblando ante lo que acababa por llegar, Kenshin se puso de pie, triunfante, —Rodéame con tus piernas —le susurró con impaciencia.

-deslizó lentamente la pierna izquierda sobre el muslo cubierto con el pantalon. Vio sus ojos vidriosos y notó cómo luchaba por controlar su excitación ante una caricia tan sencilla como efectiva. Satisfecho, repitió el movimiento sobre el muslo derecho y enlazó las piernas por detrás de su cintura.

—No te preocupes —le prometió él, mientras su mano se movía lentamente para acomodarla—.No te dejaré caer.

—Dios —gimoteó Kaoru, notando que el aire apenas le llenaba los pulmones. Se sentía resbaladiza y húmeda, su cuerpo tensándose como un arco, y él seguía acariciándola, sin prisas.

—Diría que odias lo que estoy haciéndote —bromeó él.

—no hagas caso.

—Será complicado —gruñó él, presionándola con su erección.

Un nuevo gemido, esta vez el de una mujer a punto de llegar al límite de nuevo. La abrumaba la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir aquella amplia superficie de piel perfectamente esculpida que era su pecho. Sus manos abandonaron su rojizo cabello alborotado para descender por su cuerpo y arrancar de una vez por todas esa molesta camisa. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la prenda y acarició su pecho. Tenía la piel ardiendo, su dura musculatura parecía de acero. Kaoru disfrutaba incitándolo y sentía pinchazos de placer, gélidos y calientes a la vez, taladrándola más y más a medida que la respiración superficial de kenshin le inundaba los oídos cuanto más le masajeaba y acariciaba ella. Sus manos siguieron su libre deambular, las puntas de los dedos hundiéndose de vez en cuando por debajo del elástico de sus calzoncillos para rozar levemente y provocar la piel que había debajo.

Aquellos delicados movimientos que recordaban el cosquilleo de una pluma provocaron un salvaje gruñido masculino de gratitud. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el deseo de poseerla estaba desgarrándolo.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres —dijo él con voz ronca.

—A ti —gimió ella—.Tenerte dentro de mí. A ti.

Se desabrochó los vaqueros, liberándose por fin. Estaban ambos al borde del abismo, la frenética necesidad era casi insoportable. Kaoru abrió brevemente los ojos para abordar la inevitable pregunta que formulaban los de Kenshin, le susurró que tomaba la píldora, y volvió a cerrarlos. Las manos de él descendieron hasta las caderas de ella para hacerla descender, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, sobre su erección.

Pero no la penetró, se que quedó a las afueras, acariciándola con su sexo, una poderosa y casi dolorosa de necesidad se apoderó de ambos, pero él parecía sobrellevarla mejor – sólo entraré cuando me lo digas pequeña-

No, Kaoru no podía aguantar más –Kenshin ya! Por favor!- lloriqueó Kenshin gruñó, y cayendo arrodillado con kaoru pegada aún a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la recostó sobre el suelo enlosado de la cocina. Levantó enseguida la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar si era eso realmente lo que ella quería. Y cuando vio que Kaoru había hablado en serio, se hundió en ella... duro, profundo, enterrándose en su interior tal y como ella le había pedido, los gritos de liberación de ella resonando en sus oídos mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez hasta llevarla a la cúspide y hacerle perder los sentidos. Jamás un hombre la había llevado hasta aquellos extremos. Jamás se había sentido tan dispuesta a seguir ciegamente el mapa de su propio deseo.

Con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas, alargó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—Ahora tú —le ordenó. Una oleada de agradecimiento inundó su rostro y le sonrió con languidez. Y luego desconectó, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo trabajando, entrando y saliendo de ella con movimientos rítmicos y expertos que empezaron a hacerse más y más rápidos. Kaoru se arqueaba para recibirlo cada vez, estrechaba su abrazo en una danza delirante que sólo podía terminar de una manera. Llegó finalmente, la explosiva liberación de su clímax provocando un prolongado y estremecedor suspiro en todo su cuerpo, y también en el de Kaoru que permanecía tendida y temblorosa debajo de él, agradecida, saciada y tremendamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

Pese a los escasos segundos transcurridos desde que ella y Kenshin habían acabado de hacer el amor, el silencio de la cocina cantaba en los oídos de Kaoru. Acostada a su lado, cogidos de la mano y recuperando el ritmo de la respiración, se le ocurrió pensar que lo que vería cualquiera que entrase en aquel momento sería a dos adultos sudorosos y jadeantes, tendidos en un suelo blanco de baldosas, contemplando un ventilador de techo —que necesitaba un buen repaso de limpieza—. La imagen la hizo reír, provocando una mirada de malestar en Kenshin, quien, pensó ella, probablemente estaría preguntándose si su destreza era el origen de su divertimento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Espero que no estén filmándonos con una cámara oculta_, _pues es una imagen que no me gustaría nada que fuese vista en millones de televisiones.

Kenshin rió entre dientes y se subió los pantalones, indicándole a Kaoru que buscara los suyos y ssiguiera su ejemplo. Con las zonas erógenas cubiertas y a salvo, se colocó de costado de cara a ella, se sujetó la cabeza y se apoyó con el codo. Le acarició delicadamente la mejilla con la mano que quedaba libre.

—fue asombroso.

Kaoru suspiró.

—Lo sé. —Se volvió para mirarlo—.¿Lo decías en serio eso que dijiste hace unos minutos? ¿Qué me deseabas? ¿O se trata de algo que dices a...?

Kenshin le puso el dedo en la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Lo decía en serio. ¿Por qué te piensas que te busqué en la gala de anoche? No quería que pensaras que salía en serio con tu hermana.

—¿Porque sabías qué yo estaba loca por ti y no querías hacerme daño, o porque tú estabas loco por mí y creías que si yo pensaba que estabas saliendo con Tomoe perderías cualquier oportunidad que pudieras tener conmigo?

—Los hombres adultos no se vuelven locos por nadie, ¿entendido?

—Limítate a responder a mi pregunta, Himura.

La mirada de Kenshin era sincera.

—Ambas cosas. —Hizo una pausa—.Pero...

«Ahora llega —pensó Kenshin—.La parte en que da las gracias por el buen rato que ha pasado y sale corriendo por la puerta». Se armó de valor y giró completamente el cuerpo para quedarse frente a frente. Qué atractivo era. La tentación de tocarle la cara, de acariciarle los párpados y los labios para asegurarse de que era de carne y hueso, y no una aparición nacida del deseo que sentía por él desde hacía tiempo, era muy fuerte. Le costaba creer que hubiera estado besando aquella boca tan sensual y enérgica, le costaba creer que hubiera estado abrazada a aquel cuerpo duro como una piedra. Nerviosa, casi con indecisión, le acarició la cara y se sintió aliviada cuando él cerró los ojos un instante a modo de respuesta, claramente disfrutando de la sensación.

—No venía con el propósito expreso de seducirte, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró en voz baja.

—Lo sé —respondió Kenshin, retirándole de la frente un mechón de cabello mojado. En paralelo a la línea de la mandíbula su tan conocida cicatriz, una herida de guerra sufrida en el hielo, sin duda. La encontró infinitamente sexy.

—Pero ahora que ha sucedido —continuó Kenshin, abriendo los ojos para examinar los de ella—, no me importaría que volviese a suceder.

—A mí tampoco.

—Sólo hay un problema..

Kaoru cogió aire y lo retuvo.

—¿Qué es?

Parecía dudoso.

—En estos momentos no estoy buscando tener una relación seria.

—Tampoco yo.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué te sorprende?

—No lo sé. Supongo que imaginaba...

—Pues no.

—Muy bien. —Se puso a juguetear con el pelo de ella, liando y desliando un mechón en su dedo índice—.¿Así que estás de acuerdo en que sea una cosa informal?

—Bueno, depende. Defíneme lo de informal.

—Informal, como una cena informal y...

—Sexo.

—Eso es.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bien.

Kenshin parecía algo escéptico.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso me he perdido algo?

Él sacudió la cabeza, como para despejarla.

—No, es sólo que... me imagino que estoy un poco sorprendido. Normalmente, las mujeres como tú... las mujeres de verdad, ya sabes, con cerebro y bonitas y todo lo que hay que tener, quieren alguna cosa más.

Kaoru se inclinó hacia delante y le pellizcó su perfecto labio inferior.

—A lo mejor es que no soy como las demás mujeres.

—Tienes razón —dijo él.

—Hay otra cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kenshin con cautela.

—Creo que deberíamos ser discretos con este asunto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kenshin.

—Lo último que necesito es que la gente empiece a insinuar que me he prostituido para conseguir que hagas lo que quiere Saeki.

—No estoy haciendo lo que quiere Saeki—le recordó Kenshin.

Kaoru no le hizo caso.

—Y lo último que tú necesitas es que la gente piense que estás utilizándome sólo para librarte de hacer lo que Kenshin quiere que hagas.

—aja.

—De modo que —prosiguió Kaoru — tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado sobre cómo nos comportamos cuando nos veamos. No podemos permitirnos que esto se sepa.

—No pasará—dijo Kenshin confiado, estrechándola entre sus brazos—.Te estás pasando resaltando este punto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Es lo que hago siempre. —«Podría morirme aquí mismo —pensó Kaoru—, y no arrepentirme absolutamente de nada». Se acurrucó contra él, disfrutando del momento, como en un sueño.

—¿Kaoru?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Piensas que sería posible coger un trozo de pastel cuando acabes de cubrirlo con el caramelo?

—¿O sea que todo es por eso? ¡Me has seducido por un pedazo de pastel! —

Entrecerró los ojos con malicia—.O tal vez pensabas que con esto te librarías de tus obligaciones con Saeki.

Si la idea no se le había pasado aún a Kenshin por la cabeza, lo hizo en aquel momento.

—¿Me libraría? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No. ¿Es así como funciona tu trabajo? ¿Te follas a la relaciones públicas y deja de hacerte propuestas empresariales?

—No digas «follar». Suena muy basto y no te cuadra.

Kaoru enarcó las cejas.

—Cuéntame más cosas de mí, capitán Himura.

Él le besó la frente.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responderle, se escuchó el sonido de varias cerraduras abriéndose y de una puerta abierta, un sonido capaz de detenerle el corazón a cualquiera. Se quedaron helados, mirándose horrorizados. Temiendo lo que iba a ver pero incapaz de detenerse, Kaoru levantó la cabeza con cuidado y miró hacia la entrada protegiéndose con el cuerpo de Kenshin.

Allí estaba Misao, los ojos se le saltaban de las órbitas. Durante una décima de segundo, las compañeras de piso se limitaron a mirarse. Entonces, bien porque se sintió incapaz de soportar la tensión o bien porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, Kaoru la saludó con la mano y una débil sonrisa. La respuesta de Misao fue decir «OH, DIOS MÍO», levantar el pulgar como signo positivo, coger rápidamente la bolsa de gimnasia y salir volando del apartamento.

Kenshin se sentó.

—Me imagino que no le apetecía un trocito de pastel.

—No me cansaré de oír hablar de esto. — Kaoru suspiró—.Querrá enterarse de hasta el último detalle.

Kenshin se levantó del todo y le tendió la mano a Kaoru para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Y qué le contarás?

—Hasta el último detalle.

Kenshin le regaló una sonrisa seductora.

—No se lo cuentes todo. Hay cosas que son privadas. ¿No crees?

Kaoru asintió, impresionada ante aquel destello de debilidad.

—Y ahora vayamos por el pastel...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Como mes les va a todas? Como les parece que no he muerto! Quiero disculparme por mi larga ausencia, ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? Mmm lo siento muchísimo… hace mucho tiempo no tenía ánimos para escribir ni nada… han pasado muchísimas cosas sumamente tormentosas en estos tiempos… tuve una pérdida familiar enorme de la que aún no me recupero del todo… y bueno muchos problemas más… pero pues ahora creo que todo está mejor y pues realmente no quiero pensar en eso… estoy escribiendo como loca ahora que tengo mucho tiempo y lo tendré hasta el próximo año… esto algo así como de vacaciones, con decirles que ya tengo adelantados 4 capítulos más de esta mi pequeña historia… para compensar mi demora pasada decidí hacer un capítulo ligeramente más largo de lo habitual, pero les guste… quiero leer sus RR eso me haría feliz! Gracias por tenerme paciencia y por todo su apoyo.

Aquella noche tendría lugar la tertulia que marcaría un precedente en la historia de todas las tertulias. Kaoru lo supo en el mismo instante en que dieron las seis de la tarde. Misao saldría corriendo del trabajo, tomaría el primer taxi que encontrara y volvería directamente a casa. Como preparativo, había pedido pizza, comprado un par de cervezas con sus gomitas favoritas.

Después de que Kenshin marchara, había pasado la tarde flotando en estado de ensoñación, arrepentimiento, examinándolo todo, diseccionando frases, analizando sintácticamente emociones, escudriñando oraciones en busca de significados ocultos, inflexiones, matices. ¿Podía ser posible que se hubiese acostado con su hermana y le hubiera mentido? ¿Era posible que un hombre como Kenshin Himura, que podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, la hubiese deseado realmente a ella?

¿Habría accedido con demasiada rapidez a mantener una relación informal? Siguió haciendo suposiciones sin parar hasta que finalmente, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al hecho de haber estado con él, buscó un momento de respiro dándose una ducha y obsequiándose con una pequeña siesta. Le fue bien: se despertó fortalecida, preparada para afrontar el ataque abrumador de preguntas que Misao sin duda le lanzaría.

Y justo en aquel momento entró Misao, casi sin aliento.

—¡tuve que descuartizar a un sujeto con la mirada para conseguir un taxi!

Kaoru observó acurrucada en el sofá de la sala cómo Misao se desabrochaba rápidamente el abrigo, lo colgaba en el armario de su cuarto, entraba en la cocina y regresaba con dos cervezas frías. Normalmente, cuando Misao llegaba a casa se cambiaba enseguida de ropa para sentirse más relajada. El hecho de que fuera directamente por la cerveza indicaba simplemente lo interesante que consideraba que debía ser su revolcón con el capitán.

—Muy bien… Cuéntamelo todo! Y la cena huele maravillosamente, por cierto.

Kaoru le dio un sorbito a la cerveza y decidió ser malvada.

—Deja que primero termine de ver las noticias.

Misao tomó el control remoto y apagó inmediatamente el televisor

—Las repiten a las once. —Se volvió hacia Kaoru—.¿DIME!

Sonriente y feliz, empezó a explicárselo todo a Misao... bueno, casi todo. Una vez hubo acabado, se recostó en el sofá, dejó que Misao lo captara todo y esperó el veredicto de su amiga. Misao no dijo nada de entrada. Después se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pasos silenciosos sobre la mullida alfombra.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo muy seria. Entre el deambular de un lado a otro de Misao y su tono de voz, Kaoru se sentía como si estuviese viviendo un drama en la sala del tribunal—. Has accedido a que sea una relación informal.

—Eso es.

—Por lo tanto, ¿me equivoco suponiendo que finalmente vas a mandar al diablo a esa plaga de la humanidad llamada Ryusaburo?

La pregunta sorprendió mucho a Kaoru.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Jamás me acostaría con dos hombres a la vez! Eso no se hace

—¿Y qué me dices de Kenshin? —Misao dejó de andar de un lado a otro y se plantó delante de Kaoru—.¿Piensa acostarse únicamente contigo?

Kaoru empezó a apenarse.

—Yo... supongo que sí —respondió. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Lo supones, pero no lo sabes —resumió Misao

—¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir, Misao? —siguió con la mirada a su amiga, que acababa de reanudar sus paseos. Empezaba a sentirse increíblemente estúpida.

—¿Qué te parece «¿Piensas seguir acostándote con otras, Kenshin?»? —El rostro de Misao era el de la determinación en persona—.Tienes derecho a saberlo

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé —replicó, con la sensación de que le estaban dando un buen sermón. Bebió otro sorbo de cerveza—. Me imagino que estaba... no sé... que estaba tan pasmada por lo que había sucedido que ni se me ocurrió preguntárselo.

—Pues muy bien, pues creo que debería ocurrírsete la próxima vez que decidas salar el suelo de una cocina. —Se posó en el brazo del sofá—. Los sujetos son criaturas distintas a nosotras, Kaoru. Su definición de «informal» y nuestra definición de «informal» son radicalmente opuestas.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con sarcasmo—.No tenía ni idea. Explícame más cosas sobre las relaciones, señorita con doce años de experiencia en un colegio católico.

Misao hizo una mueca.

—Mira, no pretendo fastidiarte el día, ¿entendido? Lo que quiero simplemente es que no te haga daño.

—¿Cómo puede hacerme daño? —preguntó con voz quejumbrosa Kaoru—Ambos hemos acordado que sería una relación informal.

—Sí, pero estás mintiendo. —Misao se había puesto en pie de nuevo antes de que Kaoru tuviera tiempo de responder—.Te conozco, Kamiya. Sé cuando de verdad te gusta alguien, y este tipo te gusta de verdad.

—¿Y? —dijo Kaoru, a la defensiva.

—Y si te hubieran puesto a escoger, hubieras elegido una relación seria y formal, pero ya que el capitán Sexo en la Cocina quiere que sea una cosa informal, tú has accedido, porque tener algo con él siempre es mejor que nada.

—Hermana, nahhh nada que ver—insistió Kaoru—. Para empezar, no creo que Kenshin Himura y yo pudiéramos tener una relación "seria y formal": es un sujeto que vive, come y respira hockey. Además, no quiero poner en peligro la reputación de Saeki. Me pagan mucho dinero, lo sabes perfectamente. Tengo que asegurarme de que el trabajo sigue siendo mi prioridad. Sé que no me crees, pero salir informalmente con él me parece muy bien. Tengo ya bastantes temas sobre la mesa como para encima tener que preocuparme de hacer realmente feliz a un hombre.

—aja —dijo incrédulamente Misao, carraspeando quieres creer todo esto, me parece muy bien. Pero luego no vengas llorándome cuando descubras que está metiendo su disco en la portería de otra.

Kaoru se encogió de miedo.

—Eso está muy mal. Muy mal, muy mal.

—Mira, relájate un poco he tenido un día terrible en el trabajo. —Sujetó con cuidado la copa en alto y se dejó caer por el brazo del sofá hasta quedarse tendida en él.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Kaoru—, tengo que hablar contigo de un tema de trabajo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Crees que podrías conseguir que uno de mis chicos hiciese una pequeña aparición en _Libre y salvaje _(la nueva novela de TV Tokyo que estaba arrasando en sintonía)_?_

Misao se quedó en blanco.

—¿Una aparición? ¿Estás loca o qué? Esos chicos no son actores, no saben ni leer una frase.

—Serían tres frases como mucho, Misao. Lo sabes.

Misao se paró a pensarlo.

—¿Qué me dices de Enishi?

—¿Enishi? —dijo Kaoru— el sujeto a penas habla japonés!.

—Te apuesto que yo le enseño —ronroneó Misao.

—Tu obsesión por él empieza a rayar la locura, ¿sabes?

—Te he dicho muchas veces que quiero una cita con él, pero te niegas a escucharme.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad en el Akabeko—observó Kaoru.

—¡claro que no! —Replicó Misao— ¡ése petardo necesitado de afecto de Aoshi Shinomori no me dejó ni hablar con él!

Kaoru seguía impertérrita, de modo que Misao recurrió a la estupenda sonrisa «de cerrar tratos». Empezó a masajearse el cuello, como si tuviera un calambre.

—Si tú no me ayudas, no sé si podré ayudarte yo.

Kaoru chasqueó la lengua. Lo había logrado

—Está bien. Le diré a Enishi que estás interesada si tú me consigues esa aparición. Bajaremos al vestuario antes del partido del viernes, ¿te parece bien? Y después de eso, tu verás que hacer.

Misao se inclinó hacia delante, impaciente ya.

—Me lo prepararás antes, ¿verdad? Le explicas que en realidad, aquella noche en el bar, con quien yo quería hablar era con él, etcétera, etcétera.

—Sí, claro. Lo que sea —dijo Kaoru, demasiado agotada como para ponerse a discutir.

Misao sonrió.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Kao?

—Pues no lo sé, comadreja. ¿Qué harías?

—Morirme de hambre. Aburrirme. No podría ver partidos de hockey gratis.

—Le dio un pellizco a Kaoru en la mejilla—. Eres la mejor, Kamiya. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tú, yo, Enishi y el capitán, podríamos salir juntos alguna noche, a celebrar una cena "informal".

El mantra que Kaoru solía entonar en el trabajo era «Puedes hacerlo». Pero aquella mañana, no estaba aplicándolo al trabajo, sino que lo utilizaba para hacerse la fuerte y armarse de valor para romper con Ryusaburo. Habían quedado para tomar un café en un restaurante bastante concurrido, para evitar una posible y bochornosa escena. Nunca antes había roto con nadie, o al menos con nadie con quien hubiera mantenido una relación durante tres años seguidos. Tenía que reconocer que había sido ella quien había mandado al diablo su relación con el sujeto con el que salía en la universidad, pero eso no contaba, porque era en la época de la universidad y cualquiera que afirmara ser marxista pero, por otro lado, dispusiera de una tarjeta American Express Oro cortesía de mamá y papá, se merecía que lo echaran de una patada. Pero aun así, todo aquello le hacía preguntarse a Kaoru por qué, hasta entonces, siempre se había sentido atraída hacia personajes de izquierdistas y bohemios. ¿Tendría que ver con querer elegir expresamente hombres muy distintos a su padre, un esforzado trabajador de clase obrera? ¿O sería que subconscientemente elegía hombres respecto a los que pudiera sentirse superior desde el punto de vista económico? A lo mejor tampoco existía un motivo subyacente. A lo mejor es que era, tal y como Misao lo había calificado en una ocasión, un «imán para perdedores que se justificaban en ideales que no entendían realmente». Pero, de ser eso cierto, ¿cómo se explicaría la aparición de Kenshin Himura en la pantalla de su radar?

Empujó las sólidas puertas basculantes del restaurante y agradeció el aire caliente que la envolvió de inmediato y el hecho de que él no hubiese llegado todavía. Fuera hacía frío y la previsión de la mañana auguraba pequeñas lloviznas. Vio enseguida un reservado en la parte trasera del local y corrió hacia allí, se quitó rápidamente de la gabardina y se instaló en el pequeño sofá tapizado con piel sintética de color marrón.

En pocos segundos apareció un hombre unicejo que le gruñó algo que ella entendió como « ¿Café?». Kaoru movió afirmativamente la cabeza y el hombre se marchó, para regresar un instante después con una taza a rebosar de un líquido negro y viscoso y una carta de menú del tamaño de una pequeña lápida mortuoria. Kaoru le dijo que estaba esperando a otra persona y que pediría más tarde. La respuesta del hombre consistió en arrojar varios sobrecillos de azúcar sobre la mesa y arrastrarse a continuación hacia el siguiente reservado. Kaoru dio un sorbo al café, que se había derramado en el platillo. «Oh. ¡Puaj! Esto debía ser café ayer —pensó con repugnancia—, pero hoy parece petróleo».

Echó un vistazo a la carta sin despegar ni por un momento un ojo de la puerta de entrada. La cafetería estaba llena de gente y había mucho ruido. El sujeto del reservado contiguo al de Kaoru hablaba a gritos por el teléfono móvil sobre una «operación que no ha tenido éxito». En el reservado del otro lado, una pareja entrada en años comía buñuelos y leía el periódico_._

Ryusaburo llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de iniciar las biografías minuciosas de sus compañeros de cafetería para entretenerse un poco. Kaoru tuvo la sensación de que el estómago le caía a los pies. Se aproximó sin prisa hasta la mesa, su abrigo de segunda mano balanceándose sobre aquel cuerpo delgado, una extraña camiseta de cuadros que hubiera podido imaginar en cualquier indigente. Una sensación de mortificación se apoderó de ella. ¿Era aquél de verdad el hombre con el que había estado saliendo durante los últimos tres años? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—_Ma cherie. _—Se inclinó y le dio un beso casto y cariñoso en la mejilla antes de colgar el abrigo; desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco, el resultado de los _très _caros Galoises que insistía en seguir fumando. No tenía dinero para un abrigo decente, aunque lo gastaba en cigarrillos franceses de importación. Asombroso.

Se instaló enfrente de Kaoru y giró la cabeza para buscar al camarero.

—Un café, _gar__ç__on, _por favor —gritó.

—¿Podrías olvidarte de la imitación de Chevalier aunque fuese sólo por un momento? —le pidió ella, molesta.

—Me parece que alguien está de mal humor esta mañana.

—Pues te parece bien.

Sorprendentemente, el camarero apareció en pocos segundos con un café para Ryusaburo

—Ah, _merci. _—Le sonrió a Kaoru, una sonrisa ingenua que le habría gustado poder borrar de su cara—.¿Sabes ya qué pedir, cariño?

Kaoru le lanzó una mirada capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera y miró al camarero.

—Tomaré un pastelito de chocolate, por favor —dijo educadamente, devolviéndole la gigantesca carta.

—Y yo tomaré un cruasán —dijo afablemente. El camarero desapareció—.Y bien, ¿qué te trae tan ofuscada? —La miró con compasión—.Se te ve cansada.

—Lo estoy. Tengo mucho trabajo. —Sólo verlo allí sentado, tan desprevenido, la hacía sentirse culpable—.Tú también pareces cansado —contestó, dando largas a la situación.

—Trabajo hasta muy tarde. Ya me conoces, trabajo mejor de noche, como suele suceder con la mayoría de artistas. Pero —hundió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y extrajo de allí un pliego de papeles, su cara transformada en una mueca de complacencia— la falta de sueño ha valido la pena. He escrito tres nuevos poemas y tengo la intención de leerlos esta noche en la reunión. De hecho, uno de ellos está inspirado en ti y lo he titulado «Ángel con visión práctica: Un canto». ¿Quieres oírlo?

—No, no quiero. —Había oído sus poemas muchas veces y la verdad es que no eran malos. Pero aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar para recitar un poema sobre ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mientras, había desplegado la servilleta sobre su falda y dudaba, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Y entonces lo comprendió: las palabras adecuadas no existían. Dijera lo que dijese, él se enfadaría. Lo mejor era rematar el tema cuanto antes.

—Mira, creo que no deberíamos vernos más.

—Um, está bien —consiguió decir él después de una prolongada pausa, mirándola confuso y articulando también con confusión—.¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Simplemente, porque no me siento a gusto, ¿de acuerdo? —pendejadas, pendejadas y más pendejadas—.Pienso que eres un gran tipo, y ha llegado el momento, para mí... y para los dos, de seguir adelante. ¿Sabes?

"Tienes toda la razón", le habría gustado oír a Kaoru. Pero no escuchó nada por el estilo. Ryusaburo perdió entonces el color, la miró con ojos henchidos de tristeza y le preguntó, decaído:

—¿He hecho alguna cosa que pudiera ofenderte o molestarte? Porque de ser así...

—No has hecho nada —le interrumpió Kaoru, para darle confianza—.Soy yo, ¿entendido? —pendejadas, pendejadas y más pendejadas. «¿Por qué no sueltas aún otro cliché más?»—.Soy yo.

Ryusaburo, con los ojos vidriosos, no la escuchaba.

—¿Has encontrado otra persona?

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto. —Le habría gustado contarle la verdad, pero le daba miedo. Él era un tipo muy intenso. Kaoru se lo imaginaba acechándola sin parar si descubría lo sucedido entre ella y Kenshin.

—No eres feliz —dijo, casi inexpresivo.

—No lo soy.

Aturdido, volvió a guardarse los papeles en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, agachó la cabeza y se puso a llorar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kaoru vio cómo la pareja mayor del reservado contiguo lo miraba discretamente por encima de los periódicos.

—Ryusaburo—le imploró —, compréndelo, ¿lo harás, por favor?

—_Mon dieu, _¿cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo? —gimió. Levantó su rostro lloroso para mirar a Kaoru—.¡Eres mi musa! ¡Mi impulso creativo morirá sin ti!

«Y entonces, te buscarás un trabajo de verdad», pensó Kaoru. Pero le dijo:

—Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. Podrás seguir escribiendo.

—La capacidad es una cosa, pero el deseo es otra —fue su amarga respuesta—.Sin ti, no querré escribir.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio. Aquello podía continuar eternamente, él explicándole los detalles sobre cómo estaba arruinándole la vida y ella insistiendo en que, en realidad, no se la estaba arruinando, aunque era posible que sí lo estuviese haciendo. Él se había criado pobre, había elegido una profesión donde sin duda alguna seguiría pobre, su madre era la protagonista del comercial de un conocido fármaco tranquilizante, y ahora su novia lo despachaba. El impulso de contradecirse por completo y regresar con él era muy fuerte, pero Kaoru se resistió a él y se recordó que la lástima era una base nefasta para cualquier relación. Tenía que acabar aquí y ahora. Mantuvo su silencio.

El rostro de Ryusaburo, deformado hasta entonces por la agonía, centelleaba ahora de rabia e incredulidad.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? No te importa aniquilar mi espíritu creativo.

Kaoru se lo pensó un momento. Y conocía la respuesta.

—La verdad es que no.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que acabarías convirtiéndote en uno de ellos.

—¿Uno de ellos?

—Y al final ha sucedido, ¿no? Te has vendido completamente.

—Más o menos —convino Kaoru.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, _ma petite belle. _—Se levantó y forcejeó para ponerse el abrigo—.Lamentarás el día en que me dejaste marchar; y lo que es más, maldecirás la mañana que te despiertes y descubras que ya no te queda corazón, que no eres más que una pieza más del engranaje de su máquina.

Y con esto, salió echando voces de la cafetería, dejando la cuenta, como siempre, a cargo de Kaoru.

Más tarde, mientras estaba en el trabajo, empezó a darle vueltas a la idea de que pese a que debería sentirse aliviada por haber cortado con Ryusaburo, no se sentía así. Más bien se sentía egoísta y nerviosa, como si estuviese paseándose por la vida como una mujer anuncio con un cartel enorme colgado que dijera: «Me acuesto con Kenshin Himura». Sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una variación de su miedo como impostora. Cuando pasó por delante de la mesa de la secretaria de Hiko antes de entrar a su oficina, pensó: «Lo sabe». Cuando entró en el despacho de Hiko y se sentó delante de Saito, obligada a soportar aquella falsa sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes diminutos como perlitas que parecían de muñeca, pensó: «Lo sabe». Y cuando le sonrió tímidamente a Hiko cuando éste pasó por su lado y le alborotó el cabello a la vez que la saludaba con un «Hola, pequeña», pensó: «Lo sabe».

Se encontraba paranoica pensando en el que todos lo sabían y en el que todos se preguntaban si se trataba de una broma, si era algo de una vez y no más. Empezaba a volverse loca, y lo sabía. Tenía que acabar con aquello. Si un día después de los hechos estaba con aquellos niveles de paranoia, ¿cómo demonios estaría cuando Kenshin y ella empezaran a tontear con cierta regularidad? ¿Convencida de que todo el mundo los miraba a través de las ventanas para ver cómo lo hacían?

Se recostó en el arrugado cuero del sofá y esperó a que Hiko se organizase. Y esto solía significar dar dos o tres sonoros sorbos de café, meterse en la boca medio bocadillo de queso con huevo y arrugar unos cuantos papeles. Era un proceso que siempre había fascinado a Kaoru, principalmente porque siempre era igual. Saito por otro lado, intentaba desviar la mirada de su jefe siempre que le era posible y era evidente que todo lo que Hiko hacía le resultaba repugnante. «Tener que trabajar para un tipo como Hiko tiene que ser una tortura para una persona tan fina como él», pensaba Kaoru. Y la idea le proporcionaba un placer perverso.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, las últimas noticias. Como saben, la semana próxima tenemos tres desplazamientos: Kyoto, Saporo y Hokaido. Saito, tú vendrás conmigo, como siempre. —Hiko miró a Kaoru—.Y en cuanto a ti, damisela, cuéntale al Gran Hiko qué temas tienes pendientes esta semana.

Kaoru miró el bloc de notas que tenía en el regazo.

—Además de gestionar la visita de Tsukioka al Hospital de Niños, tengo que estar disponible cuando el reportero de esa revista femenina entreviste a los Seta el... ¿cuándo es? ¿El jueves? Tengo que estar allí además para la sesión fotográfica. Veamos, qué más... Hablé con esa editora que conozco de _Seventeen. _Está decidida a realizar una sesión fotográfica con Enishi, Aoshi y tal vez una sesión de grupo con algunos de los demás solteros más jóvenes.

Hiko dio un puñetazo exultante y suave sobre la mesa.

—¡Sí! ¡Penetración en el mercado adolescente! Sabía que el amor que siento por ti era por algún motivo.

Kaoru se llenó de orgullo ante los elogios de su jefe, aunque Saito la mirase lanzando chispas por los ojos. Saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo era agradable, le hacía pensar que tal vez sí se merecía el increíble sueldo que estaba cobrando. Después de todo, tal vez sí era lo bastante competente como para emprender su propio camino en solitario.

—Veamos. —La voz de Hiko se había vuelto seria. Hizo desaparecer entonces la otra mitad del bocadillo mientras cogía de la mesa una hoja de papel—.Esto ha llegado de arriba esta mañana, y tú, Kaoru, vas a odiarlo, porque yo, que soy aquí el Gran Jefe, pienso ejercer mis privilegios directivos y obligarte a lidiar con ello.

Kaoru empezó a temer lo peor

—¿Qué es?

—Los de arriba están satisfechos con eso de que los chicos se involucren en actos benéficos y todas esas babosadas. Es un paso en la dirección correcta. Y están entusiasmados con esa idea que has tenido de que todos los chicos vayan vestidos con traje y corbata cuando se desplacen para jugar en pista contraria. —Kaoru sintió otra oleada de placer ante aquella nueva recompensa—.Pero aún no es suficiente.

Kaoru echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Déjame pensar —dijo mirando al techo—. Quieren imponer el toque de queda en los desplazamientos.

—No, pero me parece una gran idea. — Hiko cogió un lápiz y se puso a escribir—Lo que quieren es que los chicos vayan en corbata en sus desplazamientos y cuando vengan a jugar sus partidos en casa.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza.

—¿En casa? —repitió—. Los muchachos vienen básicamente de su casa. No tienen por qué arreglarse así. Tiene sentido cuando están fuera de la ciudad, representando al equipo, pero tener que hacerlo aquí...

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —la interrumpió Hiko —.Pero lo quieren así. Quieren que lo hagan todos, o si no...

—¿O si no qué?

—O si no serán multados con doscientos mil billetes cada vez que no lo hagan.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. —Estaba ya imaginándose lo que sucedería cuando les fuera con ésta a los chicos: motín en el vestuario y quien acabaría haciendo equilibrio caminando sobre la cuerda floja sería ella. Vamos, Hiko. Nunca lo consentirán, se enojarán, y mucho. ¿No puedes hablar con la empresa y decirles que es una idea completamente irrealista?

—Ya lo he intentado, muñeca, créeme. No quieren saber nada. Quieren lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren.

— personalmente, no creo que sea tan mala idea —apuntó Saito. Kaoru y Hiko se volvieron hacia él a la vez—. Los de Saeki tienen razón. Algunos de estos zoquetes llegan al vestuario, como recién salidos de la cama. Sobre todo Himura.

—Esto no es verdad y lo sabes —dijo Kaoru, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se notase que se ponía a la defensiva—.Llegan vestidos con sudaderas, pantalones vaqueros, ropa informal... son deportistas, por el amor de Dios. No modelos masculinos.

—Son deportistas profesionales —le rebatió Saito—, que deberían de tener un aspecto profesional. Por mucho que esos simios se vistan de Armani, no llegarán a convertirse de repente en unos caballeros, pero al menos lo aparentarán.

—¿Simios? —repitió enojada Kaoru. "Kenshin Himura no es ningún Simio. Renacuajo impotente»—.¿Cómo puedes...?

—hey hey, tiempo muerto, - Hiko tuvo que intervenir para calmarlos. Miró con frialdad a Saito— sé que preferirías hacer relaciones públicas para un actor de primera categoría antes que para un puñado de chicos cuyo coeficiente intelectual consideras que no supera el de un costal de papas, pero es mejor que te guardes para ti tus sentimientos personales, _¿capisce? _No puedo precisamente afirmar que me llene de confianza oír que los calificas de «simios ». —Se volvió hacia Kaoru, dulcificando su expresión—.Y en cuanto a ti, sé que los chicos te harán picadillo cuando les vayas con esto, pero también sé que puedes gestionarlo. Cualquiera capaz de meter en un esmoquin a esa mula testaruda de Himura y conseguir que acuda a un acto benéfico sabe cómo dirigir a esta tropa. No tengo la menor duda de que cuando llegue el viernes, todos los chicos se llegarán al partido con aspecto de un billón de yenes

—Eso es —dijo Kaoru, tibiamente. Un billón de yenes Ésa era aproximadamente la cantidad que tendría que ponerle enfrente a Kenshin para que obedeciese. Las cosas se pondrían feas. Mezquinas, malas y feas. Nunca debería haber aceptado aquel puesto. Nunca debería haberse "acercado" a Kenshin. Pero ya que lo había hecho, no le quedaba otra alternativa que apostar por Saeki y confiar en que su relación personal con el capitán le proporcionase alguna que otra influencia adicional e invisible. Haciéndose la fuerte y cruzando los dedos, salió de la reunión.

Rabia. Incredulidad. Desprecio. Conmoción. Una resignación deprimente. Ésas fueron las emociones que Kaoru captó en los rostros de los componentes del equipo mientras les explicaba la nueva política de uniforme impuesta por Saeki. Evitó como pudo la mirada de Kenshin, pues sabía perfectamente bien que de entre todos los jugadores, él era el más indignado. Pero no maldijo, ni protestó, ni se negó a ello categóricamente. Se limitó a escuchar hasta que ella acabó su discurso, luego escupió asqueado en el suelo y se retiró, dejando con ello muy claro cuáles era su opinión al respecto.

Kaoru esperó a que prácticamente todos los miembros del equipo se hubieran marchado para hablar con él. Lo encontró en el salón destinado a los jugadores. Sintió alivio al ver que había sólo dos o tres jugadores más rondando por allí, compañeros de equipo que se habían duchado y cambiado y estaban ya a punto de irse. Kenshin estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, vestido con pantalones de algodón y camisa, hojeando las páginas de la sección de deportes del _Tokyo News. _En el suelo, a su lado, había un cartón de jugo de naranja. Kaoru tomó asiento con cautela. La presión generada por el peso de otro cuerpo en el sofá le hizo levantar la vista; cuando vio que era ella, cerró el periódico y la miró con una incredulidad descarada.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. Dime que es un chiste.

—Kenshin...

—Ya era bastante malo tener que ir como meseros para los desplazamientos. Quienquiera que haya tenido esta idea, debería ser automáticamente exterminado.

Kaoru pestañeó.

—Esto es demasiado. ¿Qué vendrá a continuación? ¿Decirnos dónde tenemos que vivir, qué programas de televisión tenemos que ver? ¡Pero quién demonios se creen que son!

—Los propietarios del equipo —respondió en voz baja Kaoru—.Tengan razón o no, los ven como sus empleados, así de simple.

—¿Sí? —Kenshin empleó un tono de voz desafiante—.Pues ya pueden empezar a multar a este empleado todo lo que les venga en gana. No pienso tolerar que me digan cómo tengo que vestirme y, antes de que me lo pidas, no, no intentaré convencer a ninguno de mis chicos de que acepte las órdenes sin rechistar. En este asunto, que cada uno decida por sí mismo.

—Estupendo.

—Vamos, Kaoru—Echó un veloz vistazo a la estancia para ver si alguno de sus compañeros podía escucharle. Desde que ella se había sentado, ambos habían adoptado una postura más rígida de la que sería normal, como si intentasen compensar con creces la familiaridad que existía entre ellos—.Esto es un verdadero asco, lo sabes. Es una exigencia completamente ilógica.

—Estoy de acuerdo —admitió Kaoru—.Y así se lo he dicho a Hiko. Hiko también está de acuerdo, y así se lo dijo a la empresa. Pero a ellos les da lo mismo. Es lo que quieren. Todo es cuestión de imagen.

—Que se jodan ellos y su imagen —replicó Kenshin, con su característica testarudez. El último de los jugadores que quedaba se despidió y salió del salón. Kenshin le dijo adiós con la mano y siguió hablando—.Este es el tema: no pondría ninguna objeción en seguirles el juego si tuviese la sensación de que respetan al equipo, o que el deporte les importa algo. Pero no es así. Para ellos, no somos más que una herramienta de marketing.

—Así funciona hoy en día el mundo del deporte profesional, Kenshin. Lo sabes.

Estiró el brazo para tomar el cartón de jugo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió con ganas.

—Pero no significa que tenga que gustarme. Tampoco significa que tenga que hacer lo que ellos digan. —Sus ojos se desplazaron lentamente, pero con resolución, desde la cabeza hasta los pies de Kaoru, deteniéndose para deleitarse en sus pechos y sus caderas—.Está usted muy bella hoy, señorita Kamiya —murmuró.

Kaoru apretó los dientes.

—No.

—¿No qué? —la incitó él, en voz baja.

—Ya lo sabes. —Kaoru notó que se le subían los colores a la cara.

—No, no lo sé —insistió Kenshin, acercándose a ella un par de centímetros y presionando discretamente la rodilla contra la de ella, pierna contra pierna, su calor equiparándose al de ella.

Kaoru cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Murmuró Kenshin—.¿No te gusta vivir peligrosamente?

Kaoru abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó de él.

—No, no me gusta —protestó—, y tampoco debería gustarte a ti. Mejor que te controles.

Kenshin Siguió con la mirada a dos compañeros de equipo que se iban en aquel momento y le saludaban con la mano—.Nos vemos esta noche, chicos. —Se volvió hacia Kaoru—.¿Qué me decías?

—Si sigues poniéndote difícil, los de Saeki se te echarán encima con cualquier cosa que encuentren. Funcionan así.

—¿Lo sabes porque lo has visto, o simplemente lo supones?

—Lo supongo. Pero creo que vale la pena considerarlo ¿no crees?

—No. Olvidas lo siguiente: el año pasado conseguí la Copa para la ciudad y este año lo repetiremos. Los de Saeki no me harán nada.

—Excepto enriquecerse aún más con el dinero del salario del equipo— señaló Kaoru. Se sentía culpable por pensar en eso, pero la verdad era que cuanto más obstinado fuese Kenshin, más le complicaba el trabajo—.Kenshin, por favor. Haz lo que quiere Saeki, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte traje y corbata.

Su mirada se tornó seductora.

—¿Qué harás por mí si lo hago?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le respondió Kaoru, siguiéndole la corriente. En un minuto, su frecuencia cardiaca se había triplicado.

—¿Qué tal acompañarme a casa el viernes por la noche después del partido y quitarme esa horrible corbata y ese nefasto traje?

—Es una posibilidad.

Le acarició levemente el muslo con la mano.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para convencerte?

—Hola, Kenshin!

Cuando oyó la voz de Sanosuke a sus espaldas, Kaoru creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Kenshin y ella se separaron de un salto, sintiéndose culpables, pese a que era imposible que desde donde se encontraba, Sanosuke hubiese visto la mano de Kenshin retirándose de la pierna de ella. De todas maneras, aquello no estaba bien, para nada. Sus nervios le impedían disfrutar de un delicioso coqueteo como aquél, rozando los límites. Era divertido, sí, pero no valía la pena, definitivamente no valía la pena.

—Hola, Sano— Kenshin volteó sin alterarse para saludar a su amigo, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala—.¿Qué hay?

Kaoru se alarmó al ver que Sanosuke parecía confuso.

—el entrenador quería saber si podemos quedarnos los dos un rato y repasar con él el vídeo del partido de anoche. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Por supuesto.

Fue la señal que Kaoru entendió como una invitación para abandonar el lugar. Se levantó y recogió todos sus papeles.

—Espero que cambies de idea —le dijo a Kenshin, esperando que su tono de voz fuera de frialdad.

—No lo creo—le dijo Kenshin en plan combativo, antes de que ella marchase.

—Adiós, Sanosuke—le dijo Kaoru, sonriente, al pasar por su lado.

Sanosuke se despidió de ella amigablemente.

—Adiós, Kaoru.

Kenshin observó cómo su mejor amigo esperaba expresamente a que Kaoru se hubiese ido antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá. «Apunten, fuego —pensó Kenshin—.Blanco!».

Esforzándose para reprimir una sonrisa, le dijo Sanosuke:

—¿Cómo va todo, colega?

— muy bien, ¿y a ti?

—Muy bien, muy bien. —El rostro de Sanosuke mostraba curiosidad—.Oye, ¿qué sucede entre Kaoru y tú?

—Nada. —Kenshin se esforzó por mantener su cara inexpresiva—.¿Por qué?

—hermano, no me salgas con esas tonterías. Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo y las vibraciones que he notado al entrar eran muy extrañas. —Cogió el documento y lo examinó con atención—.¿Están saliendo?

—En cierto sentido.

Kevin bajó lentamente el documento.

—¿Y esto qué quiere decir? —Pero antes de que Kenshin le diese una respuesta, Sanosuke formuló la suya—.Por Dios! No me digas que te dedicas a jugar con ella?

Kenshin lo miró, ofendido.

—No «juego» con ella. —Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, aun cuando allí no había nadie, excepto ellos dos—.Salimos informalmente, ¿de acuerdo? Y esto queda entre tú y yo

—¿Salen informalmente? —Sanosuke se mostró preocupado—.¿Y esto qué quiere decir? ¿Qué te la follas, sin ningún tipo de compromiso?

Kenshin no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

—por qué clase de cabrón me tienes?

Bueno mmm…

—Simplemente sé dónde tienes la cabeza en estos momentos por lo que a las mujeres se refiere.

—Sí, en el mismo lugar donde está la cabeza de Kaoru en lo que a los hombres se refiere. Ella también quiere que sea una relación informal.

Kevin le miró con expresión dubitativa.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No, me lo inventé yo! Obviamente lo ha dicho ella . —Alargó el brazo para coger el jugo y terminarlo—.¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esto sin que haya necesidad?

—Porque no se trata de una chica bonita y tonta que puedas echarle unos cuantos polvos y decirle adiós luego. Se trata de una mujer inteligente, interesante y agradable.

—Todo eso ya lo sé —fue la airada respuesta de Kenshin. ¿Por qué demonios estaba Sano echándole aquel sermón?

—Lo único que quiero que sepas es que si le haces daño a esta mujer inteligente, interesante y agradable, estarás acabado, colega.

—Diablos. —¿Qué era aquello? ¿Su propio amigo se dedicaba a amenazarlo? —¿Qué demonios sucede, Sano? ¿Te importaría ponerme al corriente?

—Me agrada Kaoru. Nos agrada, a todo el equipo. Aquella noche en el bar, nos dimos cuenta de que sucedía algo entre ustedes dos, o estaba a punto de suceder.

—¿Y?

—Si no estuvieras concentrado en ganar de nuevo la Copa, te darías cuenta de que es una mujer que podría hacerte...

— ya! Para ya. No vamos por este camino. Quiero que sea un asunto informal. Ella quiere que sea informal. Y fin de la historia. No quiero oír más.

Sanosuke se incorporó.

—¿Por qué es verdad?

—Porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Notaba la tensión acumulándose en los hombros y se levantó también, con una mueca—.es mejor que vayamos al despacho del entrenador, que para este momento estará echando humo.

—Te lo he dicho en serio —reiteró Sanosuke mientras salían del salón de jugadores— .Hazle daño a esta mujer, y estás muerto.

—Entendido —soltó Kenshin. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Y odiaba incluso más que le dijeran lo que no tenía que hacer, sobre todo cuando se lo decía alguien tan cercano a él. Pero había captado el mensaje, alto y claro. Si le prestaba o no le prestaba atención, sin embargo, dependía por completo de Kaoru.

—Quédate.

—No puedo. Le prometí a Misao que estaría esta noche en casa para que me explicase todos los detalles de su cita con Enishi.

—Puedes oírlos mañana. Quédate.

Kaoru suspiró y cerró los ojos. La idea era tentadora. Acurrucada debajo de un grueso cubrelecho, con el cuerpo de Kenshin abrazándola posesivamente, lo último en el mundo que le apetecía era salir de su cama enorme, adentrarse en la noche polar y coger un taxi para regresar sola a casa. Eran poco más de la una de la mañana. Misao no debía ni haber llegado a casa. La verdad era que podía dejarle un mensaje en el contestador y jurarle y perjurarle que estaría de vuelta a primera hora de la mañana, ¿no? Misao lo comprendería.

Su mano asomó por debajo de la colcha para alcanzar el teléfono, pero la retiró rápidamente. No, Misao no lo comprendería. Misao era de ascendencia ninja, y siempre decía que cuando se le prometía alguna cosa a un ninja, más valía cumplir la promesa. Misao se enojaría demasiado si no estaba en casa esperándola, o si se quedaba con Kenshin. Había que volver a casa.

Se acurrucó junto a Kenshin. Cinco minutos más abrazados y luego se levantaría. Sólo cinco minutos más. Kenshin respiraba de forma relajada y la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola parecía lo más natural del mundo. Y el sexo que había precedido la escena... Dios Bendito!. Dicen que la perfección llega con la práctica. No quería ni pensar con cuántas mujeres habría «practicado» Kenshin antes que con ella, pero se alegraba de ser la actual beneficiaría de tanta práctica.

Aquel hombre sabía hacer feliz a una mujer, conocía las delicias de unos juegos preliminares largos, lentos, hasta llevarla al borde del abismo, y sabía cómo continuarlos con una deslumbrante exhibición de creación del clímax que la dejaba con la sensación de prácticamente perder la conciencia. Lo irónico era que había pensado que en la cama sería horroroso: rápido, egoísta e ignorante, como supuestamente eran muchos hombres, y muchos deportistas, y que el incidente deliciosamente frenético de la cocina había sido una excepción. Pero no era nada de eso.

Levantó perezosamente la cabeza y miró en dirección a la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Vio la estela de prendas que, con su impaciencia por estar juntos, habían dejado en su serpenteante camino desde la sala hasta el borde de la cama. Kaoru se alegraba de haber decidido finalmente acompañarlo a su casa. Al principio no pensaba hacerlo; los Zorros habían sufrido una severa derrota en su pista, y el apasionado análisis del partido que había realizado Kenshin se había oído sin problemas desde el exterior de la puerta cerrada del vestuario. Y no había sido agradable. No estaba muy segura de que su humor de perros cambiara después de salir del estadio.

No sólo eso, sino que la logística de película de espionaje necesaria para llegar a su casa había resultado muy poco agradable. Primero, Kenshin se había inventado una excusa para no ir al Akabeko con sus compañeros de equipo, una costumbre que seguían siempre después de los partidos. Luego, todo el tema del transporte: para no levantar sospechas, habían utilizado dos taxis y el de Kaoru había llegado a destino diez minutos antes que el de Kenshin. El portero del edificio, que parecía un perro guardián, no la había dejado esperarle en el lujoso vestíbulo, de modo que se había visto obligada a esperarle en la acera y a pasear arriba y abajo para que no se le helaran los pies. Cuando llegó el taxi de Kenshin, estaba malhumorada y segura de que se le había necrosado la nariz la congelación.

Gracias a Dios, Kenshin tenía coñac y un par de brazo fuertes en casa para calentarla, pero poco más. El apartamento le hizo pensar enseguida en una celda espartana con alta tecnología. Era sobrio, pero moderno, con una pantalla de televisión gigantesca dominando una pared, y un equipo de música de tecnología punta empotrado en un mueble de madera de color negro reclamando el dominio de otra. No había ningún toque personal: ni fotografías de amigos o familiares, ni vitrina con trofeos, ni anillos de la Copa que poder admirar. Era un lugar impersonal. Necesitaba un toque humano... el toque de una mujer, aunque en el mismo instante en que se le pasó la idea por la cabeza, Kaoru supo que jamás se le ocurriría mencionarla en voz alta. Cuando le preguntó sobre la austeridad del lugar y su falta de calidez, Kenshin se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que en realidad no lo considero como un «hogar», sino más bien como un lugar donde dormir o descansar antes y después de los partidos —admitió.

Y dónde estaba su hogar, le preguntó

—En el hielo.

Tenía que habérselo imaginado. Que respuesta más fastidiosa…

Sus cinco minutos se habían agotado. Le dio unos besitos tiernos en la clavícula y se desamarró de él con delicadeza.

—Tengo que irme, de verdad.

Iba a besarla, pero Kaoru se sentó en la cama.

—Tengo que irme, Kenshin—repitió, pese a ser lo último en el mundo que le apetecía hacer—.De verdad.

Kenshin suspiró, resignado.

—¿Te llamo un taxi?

Kaoru le sonrió agradecida.

—Estaría muy bien.

Kenshin se inclinó hacia delante y le pellizcó juguetonamente la cadera por el lado en el que estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

—¿Te gustaría tener un compañero de juegos en la ducha?

A Kaoru empezó a hervirle de nuevo la sangre sólo de imaginárselo.

—Me gustaría, pero mejor que no, o nunca saldré de aquí.

—Esa es la idea.

—Es un hombre malvado, capitán Himura. —Miró de reojo las prendas esparcidas más allá de la puerta—.¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías recoger toda mi ropa mientras estoy en el baño y ponerla sobre la cama?

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—Mmm —ronroneó Kaoru—.Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

La próxima vez… Acurrucada en el asiento trasero de un Toyota, y mientras avanzaban por unas calles casi en completo silencio, Kaoru pensaba con calidez y confianza en la próxima ocasión en que ella y Kenshin volverían a estar juntos. Se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, la había acompañado hasta abajo para recibir el taxi, había dado instrucciones al taxista sobre la dirección y había pagado el trayecto por anticipado, antes de rozarle los labios con ternura a modo de despedida. No se había esperado nada de todo aquello, y todo aquello le había encantado. Pero al salir juntos del edificio a la calle, la paranoia se había apoderado de ella; al fin y al cabo, nunca se sabe quién puede rondar por ahí, sobre todo en pleno centro de la ciudad, donde Kenshin —una locura, en opinión de Kaoru— había decidido vivir. Pero el hecho de ser tan tarde había jugado a su favor y nadie, al parecer, se había percatado de su presencia. La verdad es que tenía que tener en cuenta que estaban en Tokyo donde nueve de cada diez veces, nadie se percata de la presencia de nadie.

Contemplaba el ajetreo del mundo al otro lado de la ventanilla, la clientela de los bares y los clubes nocturnos desperdigados por las anchas aceras, riendo y charlando. Y entonces cayó en ello: ese calor que empezaba a arder en lo más profundo de su ser era felicidad. Se repitió la palabra para sus adentros: felicidad. La sensación la sorprendió de entrada. Y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más miedo le daba. Significaba un nivel de sentimientos que no concordaba con el concepto de «informal». Informal significaba divertido, significaba frívolo, significaba despreocupado. Relajado. Bueno, la verdad es que su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero su cabeza no, y tampoco su corazón. Aquella cosa, aquella pequeña semilla de felicidad que empezaba a echar raíces, era indomable, como si tuviese vida propia. Una cosa era sentirse feliz por la calidad del sexo, y otra muy distinta sentirse feliz por quién era la pareja en el sexo. «Atracción, no emoción. Ésa es la clave. Atracción no emoción, atracción no emoción, atracción no emoción... ».

El taxi se detuvo delante de su edificio. Kaoru entró y se detuvo a charlar un momento con el portero de noche, que simulaba estar mirando las cámaras de vídeo distribuidas por el edificio, pero que en realidad estaba concentrado en un pequeño televisor que tenía sintonizado en un canal de la teletienda.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, la sensación de curiosidad de Kaoru aumentó. Se preguntaba cómo le habría ido a Misao su salida nocturna con Enishi, el Chico Maravilla!. Todo había empezado en el vestuario, cuando ella los había presentado de nuevo, y cuando los Zorros salieron a la pista, ellos ya habían hecho planes para ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante ucraniano que Enishi frecuentaba. Kaoru esperaba que, después de el fastidio que Misao le había dado, todo hubiese salido bien.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró. El salón estaba oscuro. ¿Se habría acostado ya Misao? Dejó de caminar, y fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido de llanto en dirección al sofá.

—¿Misao?

Los llantos pararon, pero la estancia siguió a oscuras. Alarmada, Kaoru palpó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz y lo encendió. El salón se llenó de luz y pudo ver a Misao sentada en el sofá, vestida con su chal y con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre la cintura, como si con ello quisiese contener su vientre para que no saliese disparado hacia el exterior. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, el maquillaje corrido y la mejilla izquierda inflamada.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Misao corrió a su lado—.¿Qué ha pasado?

Misao murmuró incoherencias y negó con la cabeza.

—Misao, dime algo. Misao!.

Seguía sin decir nada. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Kaoru la rodeó con el brazo y acarició el cabello de su amiga. Misao se puso rígida en cuanto la tocó. Cada vez más aterrorizada, Kaoru apartó las manos pero permaneció sentada a su lado.

—Misao, por favor, cuéntame qué pasó. Sea lo que sea, yo puedo ayudarte. Por favor.

Misao giró lentamente la cabeza. Kaoru notó que el corazón le subía a la garganta al ver la angustia en los ojos de su amiga, el dolor tan intenso que reflejaban. Esperó mientras Misao seguía mirándola. Entonces, sin decir palabra, se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Kaoru. Ni se movió. Ni habló. Pasaron los minutos, Kaoru sentada literalmente sin poder hacer nada después del anterior rechazo de Misao, sintiéndose inútil. Cuando habló por fin, lo hizo para pronunciar una única frase, pronunciada en un tono de voz tan carente de vida que Kaoru sintió escalofríos.

—Enishi intentó violarme.


End file.
